


Revenga.

by DanyIsDead



Category: Badflower (Band), I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Cheating, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Rivalry, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Step-Brothers, Step-parents, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyIsDead/pseuds/DanyIsDead
Summary: Dallon James Ross, un joven profesor de música, mantiene una relación extramarital con un un peculiar cocinero de cabellera azul quien no es quien él cree.Una idea se apodera de la mente de Brendon Urie.Y Ryan Ross solo busca venganza.
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Dan Keyes/Ryan Ross, Josh Katz/Ryan Seaman, Mentioned Ronnie Radek/Ryan Seaman, Ryan Seaman/Dallon Weekes, Z Berg/Dan Keyes/Ryan Ross
Kudos: 1





	1. Corre.

**Author's Note:**

> Para L.
> 
> Eres el ancla que me detiene en este océano de infinita tristeza, pero a su vez, el faro que me guía a través de las espesas tinieblas de mis pensamientos.
> 
> Con amor, A.

_**Parte I.** _   
_Amanecer._

* * *

_**00\. Corre.** _

**Abril/2007.**

**Las Vegas.**

El dolor atravesó su pecho como un rayo, partiendo e incendiando su corazón. Gotas de salada agua cayeron a través de sus pálidas mejillas como una torrencial lluvia en el medio del árido desierto, en la oscura y fría noche. El profundo azul de su mirada reflejando el cielo nublado, la tempestad y el caos mezclados en una sola, conformando a la tristeza.

El celular que sostenía hasta hace algunos segundos resbalo de entre sus delgados dedos, cayendo contra el suelo de la habitación, el pequeño aparato golpe la alfombra color carmesí rebotando ligeramente ante el impacto, más a él no le importo en lo absoluto. Las luces parecieron quemas sus retinar espontáneamente como no lo hicieron horas antes, el ardor provoco que cerrara los ojos intentando calmar el dolor, más podía continuar sintiendo como sus orbes se prendían fuego dentro de sus parpados, mientras que el oxígeno comenzaba a faltar dentro de sus pulmones haciéndole sentir asfixiado, sofocando, a punto de caer desmayado.

Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, pequeñas gotas de roció se quedaron suspendidas en sus pestañas. Intento fijar la vista, mas todo continuaba viéndose borroso, como una imagen desenfocada. Sentía el mundo dar vueltas a su alrededor, el vértigo le hizo sentir nauseas, el alcohol que inundaba su sistema queriendo salir apresurado. La música retumbaba en sus oídos junto a la forma enloquecida en la que latía su corazón provocaba que no pudiera pensar con claridad.

Necesitaba huir de ahí.

Necesitaba volver a casa.

Se movió entre la oscuridad, cerrando brevemente los ojos cuando alguna luz golpeaba su pálido rostro. No le importo abandonar el teléfono en medio de la alfombra de la habitación, tampoco le importo como a través de la bocina del aparato una voz preguntaba desesperadamente por él. Empujo los cuerpos sudorosos y alcoholizados que se cruzaban en su camino, ganándose insultos que solo se escuchaban como ecos perdidos en medio de la nada, en la lejanía, desplazándose en medio de la desconocida multitud, a través de la casa de quien no conocía su rostro y mucho menos recordaba su nombre, aunque fue vagamente mencionado. Recorrió largos pasillos de paredes color lava donde diversos cuadros se encontraban colocados con total precisión, bajos las escaleras casi tropezando, la pulida madera a sus pies reflejaba su figura moviéndose torpemente víctima de ligeros temblores que atormentaban su delgado cuerpo.

Le tomo varios minutos llegar a la puerta principal, pero cuando cruzo el umbral sintió el frio sereno de la noche golpear su rostro como una bofetada.

De pronto todo se sentía más real, todo se vio con mayor claridad, tomando nitidez.

Enfoco el reluciente auto de su padre en el otro lado de la calle, esperándole listo para volver a casa mas no se sentía capaz de conducir en su estado, además no llevaba consigo las llaves. Le había entregado a su novio las llaves, puesto que sabía que este no consumía alcohol y por ende sería el conductor designando, aunque no contase con licencia de conducir.

Sin pensarlo comenzó a correr, era la única forma de regresar a casa a esa de la madrugada, sin su billetera ni su celular. Sus tenis golpe el suelo era el único sonido que se escuchaba a través de la infinita y solitaria calle, fuertes y pesados contra el pavimiento, acompañados por su agitada respiración. Sentí la garganta arder en llamas junto a su corazón latiendo vertiginosamente, el aire comenzaba a faltarle, más no podía detenerse hasta llegar a casa.

Necesitaba llegar a casa lo antes posible.

La luna llena en lo alto del firmamento era la única testigo de su travesía, de la forma en que al terminar la calle giro hacia la derecha a través de los suburbios, entre las enormes casas de similar apariencia unas entre otras y los altos árboles que adornaban las aceras. Las luces de las farolas se reflejaban en las gotas de sudor que cubrían su piel y las lágrimas que continuaban desbordándose a través de sus mejillas, nublando su vista, haciéndole imposible divisar hacia donde se dirigía, más eso no le importaba, solo corría con la esperanza de encontrar el camino a casa.

Continúo corriendo un par de calles más, durante algunos minutos con el viento golpeando su ahora enrojecido rostro, hasta que un auto freno de golpe frente a él, derrapando ligeramente a través del pavimento, obligándole a detenerse. Sus orbes azules se abrieron se abrieron tanto fue posible, mientras se encontraba su pecho subiendo y bajando frenético, su respiración intentando controlarse, podía sentir los músculos de sus piernas doler, estas temblaban casi tirándole al suelo.

"Dallon, ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?" Escucho una voz que le resultaba demasiado familiar, mas no podía divisar de quien provenía dicha voz debido a las lágrimas que se acumulaban en el océano eran sus orbes azulados. Todo era una fotografía borrosa de nueva cuenta, no podía apreciar los detalles del entorno. "¿Por qué te fuiste así de la fiesta?" El sonido de la puerta del auto cerrándose fuertemente llego a sus oídos, con ambos puños limpio violentamente las lágrimas que le impedían ver, logrando así apreciar su entorno.

El auto de su padre estaba frente a él, así como la imagen de un muchacho de desordenado cabello castaño, ligeramente más bajo que el, que se acercaba a paso veloz con un gesto de molestia adornando su rostro de marcada mandíbula, friendo sus gruesos labios rosados. "Necesito ir a casa, Bren." Un leve susurro cayo de sus labios apenas audible, ignoro por completo la presencia del muchacho y el auto que prometió cuidar, esquivando a a ambos a paso veloz en un intento por continuar su camino.

Quería volver a casa.

"No puedes ir a pie a casa." El castaño lo tomo fuertemente del brazo cuando paso junto a él. "Estamos del otro lado de la cuidar, necesitas el auto o un taxi." La dulce voz del castaño le explicó lo obvio, mas no sonaba como una reprimenda, sino como una aclaración de quien asumía que el más alto se encontraba en estado de ebriedad. Sin embargo, Dallon hace minutos que ya no se encontraba ebrio, sino que ahora se encontraba totalmente sobrio.

Ahora se encontraba perdido y aturdido.

"No." Dijo rotundamente negando repetidamente con la cabeza, luciendo desesperado. "Necesito ir ahora." Con un rápido movimiento se soltó del agarre del más bajo e hizo el ademan de continuar caminando, más fue frustrado de nueva cuenta por los brazos del contrario, que le rodearon impidiendo que continuara su trayecto.

"Dallon, ¿Estas bien? ¿Cuánto alcohol tomaste?" Un par de manos tomaron su rostro, obligándolo así a sus orbes a encontrarse con un profundo chocolate perteneciente a los orbes de Brendon. "¿Que pasa por esa loca cabecita tuya?" Una risa divertida escapo de sus gruesos labios que se mantenían en una ligera sonrisa divertida, mas esta desapareció cuando pudo observar como la forma en los azulados orbes de Dallon se inundaron rápidamente con saldas gotas de agua salada, permitiendo a las lágrimas corren por su pálido rostro como si de un rio desbocado se tratase. "Amor, ¿Qué sucede?" Cuestiono asustado al notar como en el rostro del más alto se dibujaba una extraña expresión de indescriptibles gestos. Los labios de Dallon temblaban mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo desesperadas, sus orbes azulado se apreciaban rotos, ausentes, perdidos en la inmensidad de la oscura noche, ligeros sollozos caían de sus delgados labios. "¿Dally?" Sintió como el cuerpo que sostenía se derrumbaba sobre el frio pavimento, sin vida. Trato de sujetarlo, abrazarlo contra su cuerpo para evitar que cayera de lleno contra el suelo, más al ser más alto y pesado que el no lo logro, cayendo así ambos al suelo.

"Bren, mamá murió." Las palabras salieron entrecortadas a través de los sollozos que cada vez se volvían más intensos, aumentando su volumen. Brendon podía sentir como su camisa comenzaba a humedecerse mientras sotnia a Dallon entre sus brazos, quien escondía su rostro en el pecho del más bajo, ahogando gritos de dolor, impidiendo así que cualquier residente de los suburbios lo escuchara llorar. "Ella se suicidó." Las lágrimas caían como un diluvio en el medio del desierto, inundando y destrozando todo a su paso. "Necesito ir a casa, necesito verla por última vez." Despego ligeramente su rostro del pecho del más bajo, levantándolo un poco para mirarlo a través de las espesas gotas de salada lagrimas que inundaban su mirar.

En sus orbes solo se podía apreciar el océano.

Un océano de infinita tristeza y turbias olas.

"Dallan te llevare a casa" Fue lo único que pudo decir, sosteniéndolo más fuerte aun contra su pecho.

Sintió el dolor, sintió la tristeza que inundaba el alma de la persona a la que más amaba en esta inhóspita y fría tierra. Acaricio su cabello intentando reconfortarlo, esperando a que el diluvio cesara en medio de la calle donde solo la oscuridad parecía acompañarlos a través del dolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, vengo del futuro, precisamente del momento en que escribo el capítulo 8, y quería decir que cambie el año donde sucede esto, en vez de 2009, he tenido que cambiar a 2007.
> 
> Necesitaba que la historia se ambientada un poco más hacia atrás, pero me limitaba un poco el tema del contexto cultural y el tema del teléfono celular, así que se ha determinado el 2007 es lo más conveniente, ya que el Nokia 5200 fue creado en 2006, así que las fechas coinciden
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	2. Minutos antes del Amanecer.

_**01\. Minutos Antes del Amanecer.** _

"Brendon, tras largos meses de ardua investigación no he logrado encontrar información concluyente que señale una infidelidad por parte de tu prometido." Una escabrosa sonrisa se forma en los labios del hombre tras su veredicto, provocando que las arrugas se hicieran evidentes en su envejecido rostro, más el tono alegre tono que había empleado sonaba casual. "Felicidades." Sus orbes oscuros lucían vacíos, como agujeros negros que absorbían todo rastro de luz y solo se clavaban en el joven frente a él, sentado del otro lado de la mesa del restaurante, mientras este parecía perdido en la nada absoluta de sus pensamientos.

El joven castaño, por su parte intentaba barajar la información recién obtenida, golpeando con su dedo índice derecho la superficie de la mesa, donde reposaba la carpeta que anteriormente se le había otorgado.

Se mantuvo así durante largos segundos, pensativo, golpeando la mesa ligeramente con su dedo en un evidente acto de nerviosismo, tan solo escuchando el leve bullicio de las escasas personas que se encontraban aquella mañana en el lugar. Suspiro ya cansado, puesto que había sido una larga noche en la estación de policías intentando darle sentido a un caso que recientemente había explotado en las calles de Las Vegas.

Giro tan el rostro tan solo un par de milímetros para vislumbrar a través de la gigantesca ventana del restaurante un auto a mitad de la carretera, en medio de la nada absoluta del árido desierto. A su vez, también podía apreciar el amanecer, con sus cálidos colores, anunciando la pronta salida del astro rey para brillar en lo alto del firmamento, como cada día.

"¿Se encuentra completamente seguro de ello?" Su voz se permitió salir, sin embargo, fue ronca y dudosa, incluso temerosa. Continua sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, mientras muerde sus labios, por su parte, sus cejas de atrevieron se atrevieron a alzarse.

"Completamente." Sentencio. El hombre de azabaches cabellos tomo de nueva cuenta la carpeta entre sus pálidas manos, se permitió abrirla exponiendo así el contenido que previamente el joven había visto de reojo, más había sido con algo de recelo y brevedad. "Toda la evidencia se encuentra aquí." Brendon se atrevió después de unos segundos a mirar las fotografías y demás contenido sobre la blanquecina mesa desnuda, pero tan solo superficialmente, con miedo reflejándose en sus orbes castaños. "Realice una investigación completa como puedes ver. Revise sus redes sociales, aunque fue un poco difícil para mí, así que le he pedido a mi sobrino que me ayudase con ello." El pálido hombre soltó una breve carcajada, provocando una leve molestia en Brendon puesto que no se encontraba dispuesto a soportar bromas en un momento tan crucial como este. "Además de ello, revisé su correspondencia y le seguí durante un par de semanas como me lo solicitaste."

El castaño tomo las fotografías entre sus manos, por fin disponiéndose a observarlas con detenimiento y total atención, después de su llegada a aquel restaurante ya hacia media hora. El hombre extraño hombre estiro un poco su brazo izquierdo para tomar entre sus temblorosas manos una blanquecina taza de café, llevándola a sus finos labios sin apartar la mirada del más joven, sorbio un poco del contenido mientras Brendon analizaba la evidencia.

Los orbes castaños de Brendon viajaban con rapidez a través del papel, intentando analizar la mayor cantidad de información posible, alternando entre diversas fotografías donde se podía apreciar el buen porte e impecable imagen de su prometido:

Dallon James Ross.

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo en sus oídos a gran velocidad, casi víctima de una taquicardia, notándose también afectada su respiración, el sudor frio apenas viéndose en diminutas gotas sobre su frente, amenazando con caer sobre las diversas conversaciones impresas de Dallon, donde apenas se podían leer breves intercambios de palabras del joven con algunas mujeres y hombre sobre tema al azar, pero nada más allá. Ningún comentario sugestivo o invitación a pecar por ninguna de las partes implicadas.

Brendon ignoro las conversaciones puesto que conocía de ante mano la inteligencia de su pareja, quien no era en lo absoluto un estúpido y no dejaría una evidencia tan clara en un lugar tan fácil de descubrir como lo eran las redes sociales. Decidió centrarse en las fotografías.

Sin embargo, no había nada aquí, de nuevo. Solo imágenes de la vida diaria de Dallon, realizando sus diferentes actividades diarias, sacando la basura; yendo a desayunar durante las mañanas a su cafetería favorita; impartiendo clases en la escuela donde fungía como profesor de música; caminando durante las tardes hacia la oficina de su padre y hermano.

Ninguna fotografía podía evidenciar nada fuera de lo normal, de lo esperado. Ninguna fotografía podía señalar que Dallon tuviese un amorío pese a todas las sospechas que durante meses habían atormentado la vida de Brendon.

El joven Urie suspiro colocando de nueva cuenta las fotografías y demás hojas impresas dentro de la carpeta, un poco desordenadas, pero aquello no le importo en lo absoluto y simplemente la cerró, conteniendo dentro un arma valiosa.

Coloco ambas manos unidas sobre la carpeta, levanto la mirada y sonrió. Sus gruesos labios entreabiertos permitiendo apenas que sus blanquecinos y perfectos dientes se vieran a través de ella, sus orbes castaños demostrando alegría en un brillo de felicidad indescriptible.

"Señor Warner, no sabe lo feliz que me hace saber que mis sospechas fueron erróneas y mi amado Dally no ha cometido ningún acto inmoral." Su tono contenía alegre en demasía, contagiando la misma al mencionado, aunque ciertamente el hombre ya se encontraba feliz por la resolución de la investigación que le había tomado meses, puesto que Brendon era un muchacho por el sentía gran aprecio y le llenaba el pecho de orgullo al ser uno de sus discípulos dentro de la policía.

"Me alegra saberlo también. Ustedes hacen una gran pareja." El señor Warner coloco la taza de café de nuevo sobre la mesa frente a él, para permitirse tomar las manos del joven entre las propias, reflejando en sus orbes la más grande de las honestidades junto a una sonrisa. "Estoy orgulloso de ti, Brendon. Todavía recuerdo tu primer día en la estación de policía, llegaste con el corazón sediento de justicia y una fotografía de Dallon en tu billetera." Soltó una leve risa ante el recuerdo de un joven Brendon Urie, escuálido e inocente. "Espero mi invitación a la boda."

"Sera el primero en recibirla, señor Warner." El joven asintió sonriendo, estrechando las callosas manos del hombre en un gesto de complicidad.

"Ahora bien, debo marcharme. Entenderás que el crimen no descansa." Retiro sus manos del agarre, a lo que el joven asintió de nueva cuenta, se puso de pie a la par que el hombre y procedió a sacar la billetera dentro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Justo antes de extraer un par de billetes para pagar el café del hombre, pudo apreciar a través del pequeño plástico en uno de los compartimentos la fotografía antes mencionada donde se podía apreciar a un sonriente Dallon, mostrando las bellas perlas blanquecinas que llevaba por dientes, un resplandeciente brillo en sus azulados orbes, su cabello perfectamente peinado, jurando que todavía podía recordar la noche en la que dicha fotografía había sido tomada.

La noche en la cual se había comprometido, en medio de una cena familiar.

"Way me comento sobre tu ascenso." Comento casual el pálido hombre, colocándose el saco que había dejado sobre el asiento junto a el al llegar al restaurante.

"Todavía no es seguro, aun debo pasar algunas pruebas." Dijo en un hilo de voz, totalmente desinteresado. Dejo el par de billetes sobre la mesa, tomo la carpeta amarillenta colocándola debajo de su brazo izquierdo, maldiciendo internamente por no haber llevado consigo su maletín para así poder guardar dicha carpeta, pero lamentablemente había salido deprisa de la estación para dirigirse al restaurante, olvidándolo por accidente.

"Seguro las pasaras, y en unos meses te veré en mi división. Te encantaran las oficinas, hay una cafetera espectacular." Termino de arreglar su saco, procediendo a tomar su propio maletín. "Eres un joven brillante, llegaras muy lejos, casi puedo verlo." Señalo uno de sus ojos con el dedo índice, soltando una risilla.

"Gracias." Brendon comenzaba a desquiciarse al no comprender el motivo por el cual el hombre reía tanto, ya que no recordaba que fuese de tal manera cuando trabajaron juntos, más se contuvo de realizar cualquier tipo de comentario al recordar algo. "Oh, realice la transferencia bancaria desde la cuenta de Ryan Ross, espero que la haya recibido."

"Brendon, ni siquiera planeaba cobrarte por la investigación. Lo hice por ti." Le dedico una cálida sonrisa, avanzo un pequeño paso, colocándose frente al más joven para posicionar una de sus manos sobre su hombre, ejerciendo apenas fuerza sobre este en un gesto paternal. "Siempre resultara para mí un placer ayudarte, sin importar el que. Eres como un hijo para mí."

"Pero..." Quería rebatir su decisión, sin embargo, fue interrumpido.

"Pero nada, muchacho." Aparto la mano de su hombro, enderezo su postura para disponerse a salir del lugar con paso tranquilo pero veloz, girando sobre sus talones dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de cristal y metal del restaurante, dejando detrás al castaño quien lo miraba confundido. "Hasta pronto. Suerte en tu vida, Brendon Urie." Se despidió sobre su propio hombro apenas dedicándole una mirada serena junto a una última sonrisa, antes de atravesar el umbral.

El rechinar de la puerta, y el campaneo de la campana sobre la puerta anunciaron su salida.

El joven permaneció de pie junto a la mesa en completa calma y silencio, pudiendo divisar a través de la ventana como la figura del señor Warner desaparecía en medio del amanecer, hasta que el hombre hasta que dejo de visible. Después de largos minutos que más bien parecieron una eternidad, algo dentro de sí estallo como una bomba dispuesta a destruir todo a su paso producto de su onda expansiva.

Mordió sus labios casi haciéndolos sangrar debido a la fuerza ejercida, avanzo a través de las baldosas grisáceas del piso del restaurante, pisando con tal brusquedad que provocaba un leve sonido que anunciaba su retirada. La campana de la entrada volvió a sonar, y el cálido viento de la mañana golpe su rostro.

Se detuvo un breve momento en la entrada del lugar, apreciando el nuevo amanecer mientras sentía la rabia crecer dentro de sí, conteniendo la respiración bajo un cielo rojizo. Analizo el siguiente movimiento, llevando la carpeta amarillenta a su pecho, abrazándola contra su cuerpo. Desde dicho lugar pudo apreciar el auto sobre la carretera, frente al pequeño restaurante en medio de la nada absoluta del desierto, y dentro de el, la silueta de una persona.

Después de unos segundos de reflexión, bajo el pequeño escalón y marcho a través del concreto, a paso veloz, viéndose agitado. El sudor frio se volvió más brusco, mientras que el color de su cara se tornó de un rojizo tono, está volviéndose un cuadro indescriptible, la rabia y la confusión mezclándose.

Cuando llego al auto golpe ligeramente la ventana, en escasos segundos la puerta del copiloto estaba abierta, permitiendo su acceso. Se introdujo dentro del vehículo, cerró la puerta con total brusquedad cuando ya se encontraba sentado, para recargar su cabeza contra el asiento, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, maldiciendo por lo bajo siendo sus leves murmullos el único sonido dentro del auto.

"¿Que te ha dicho Warner?" Una dulce voz interrumpió el silencio sepulcral que reinaba dentro del vehículo, tras esperar durante algunos segundos a que Brendon emitiera alguna palabra al respecto. El dueño de aquella voz no pudo evitar notar el objeto que el castaño sostenía contra su pecho aferrándose a él como si de un salvavidas se tratase, observándolo con curiosidad, sin poder apartar la mirada de la carpeta en ningún momento.

"Nada, no hay nada." Abrió los ojos de golpe, su mirada topándose con el techo del auto, negro y opaco como sus pensamientos durante el último par de años. "No hay nada que señale que Dallon tiene una aventura." Su voz sonaba apagada, pese a las emociones que albergaba dentro de su pecho.

"Odio a Dallon, pero me alegro por ti. No quería que ese imbécil te hiciera daño." Tras decir aquel comentario un bostezo escapo de sus finos y rosados labios, haciéndolo apartar la mirada del pecho del castaño, levanto ligeramente uno de sus brazos para observar el reloj color plata que adornaba su muñeca. "Bien, ahora que está todo resuelto debería llevarte a casa para que yo pueda ir a dormir." Se dispuso a encender el auto de nueva cuenta, girando la llave que no había retirado de su lugar desde su llegada al restaurante. "Ayer fue una noche muy pesada, mi padre quiere que me haga cargo de un caso y he tenido que leer todos los archivos. "Comenzó a parlotear, sin embargo, fue interrumpido.

"No le creo una mierda." El tono de voz que empleo Brendon era poco usual, algo tan fuera de lo común siendo que este solía hablar con cierta tranquilidad, que incluso podría confundirse con desinterés o total indiferencia hacia cualquier tema. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, como quien vuelve a ser consciente.

"Pero si Warner te ha dicho que no encontró nada, es porque no lo hay." Sonó confundido, su ceño se encontraba ligeramente fruncido mientras escuchaba el motor encenderse, sin embargo, no avanzo a través de la solitaria carretera y continúo estacionado, queriendo comprender antes lo que el otro trataba de decir. Sus orbes castaños se quedaron fijos en el camino de asfalto grisáceo y desgastad, mientras que los de Brendon continuaron perdidos sobre el techo del vehículo. "¿O acaso no te dio alguna prueba que sustentara lo que está diciendo?"

"Ryan, se lo que dijo, me dio esta estúpida carpeta llena de mentiras." Aparto su mirada del techo y en un arrebato le arrojo el objeto mencionado con anterioridad al regazo del otro hombre, quien salto en su lugar ante tal acto violento. Tras el susto inicial, procedió a tomar la carpeta entre sus manos para al abrirla encontrarse con el mismo contenido que Brendon había visto minutos antes dentro del restaurante. Sosteniendo entre sus delgadas y largas manos, fotografías e impresiones de diversas conversaciones que no demostraban nada.

"Efectivamente, aquí ni hay nada, Brendon." Comento después de minutos de observar detenidamente la evidencia, incrédulo y cansado ya del tema. "Mira, durante meses he soportado tu estúpida paranoia, diciendo una y otra vez que Dallon tiene una aventura a tus espaldas." Cerro la carpeta, la deposito sobre sus piernas, exasperado sostuvo el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos índice y pulgar derechos, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente por el cansancio que provocaba hablar del tema, aun con la cabeza gacha. Ahora fue el turno de Brendon de mirar pensativo por la ventana del copiloto, girando levemente su rostro hacia ella. "Te ayudé a conseguir un investigador privado con el que ambos hemos trabajado y en quien confiamos, le insistí hombre al que nos ayudara pese a que se encontraba sumamente ocupado." El tono que Ryan empleaba comenzaba a alzarse cada vez más con cada palabra que escapaban de sus labios. "Ahora que te ha dado información concluyente, tu solo vienes y dices que no crees lo que te ha dicho."

"Ryan, yo le creo a Warner." Brendon comento algo ausente, aunque con cierto resentimiento en sus palabras. "Mas no creo en Dallon."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Cuestiono confundido el otro joven, levantando la cabeza y abriendo los ojos para mirar de nueva cuenta al castaño. Su tono de voz se relajó, bajando por completo su intensidad, sus orbes castaños al igual que su tono, denotaban curiosidad.

"Quiero decir que, Warner es de fiar y quizás durante el tiempo en que realizo la entrevista no encontró nada." Brendon aparto la mirada de la ventana para dirigirla ahora hacia Ryan, el chocolate de ambos pares de orbes chocando con fuerza mientras el aire dentro del vehículo se calentaba y tornaba sofocante, asfixiante. "Pero Dallo descubrió de alguna forma que alguien lo seguía y oculto todo debajo de la alfombra para que no encontrara nada." Dijo en un hilo de voz apenas audible, como si se encontrase diciendo el más grande secreto sobre la faz de la tierra.

"¿Como pudo haber descubierto que alguien lo había siguiendo? Dudo que Warner haya sido tan obvio al respecto." Cuestiono realmente interesado en lo que Brendon pudiera decir.

Ryan Ross conocía el funcionamiento de un investigador privado a la perfección, sabía que era casi imposible que alguien descubriera que uno le siguiera como si de su sombra se tratase, a cada paso, a cada minuto.

Sin embargo, no era del todo imposible.

"Dallon es más inteligente que tú y yo juntos, para el seria sumamente fácil descubrir que alguien lo está siguiendo, sin importar que quien le investigara fuese un profesional." Señalo alzando una ceja, a lo que Ryan rodo los ojos

"No es tan brillante." Resoplo y se cruzó de brazos evidentemente molesto, dirigiendo de nueva cuenta su mirada hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido adornado su rostro.

El auto permaneció en el absoluto silencio durante unos momentos, el único sonido que podría escucharse de fondo era el del motor. Ryan se vio incapaz de abandonar el estacionamiento, puesto que conocía completamente a Brendon, sabía que algo dentro de su cabeza comenzaba a formarse, así que espero a que este hablase.

Sin embargo, Urie no hablo.

Sabia a la perfección que cuando Brendon se había obsesionado con la burla idea, y una vez algo se encontrase dentro de su cabeza, nada podría extraerla de dicho lugar.

"¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?" Cuestiono Ryan tras minutos en los que no escucho nada de su parte y volvió a mirarlo expectante, sus orbes brillaban a la espera bajo un espeso fleco de castaño y reluciente cabello, esperando ansioso que algo realmente grande cayera de sus labios. Los observo durante otro par de minutos en completo silencio, apreciando el perfil del contrario, su nariz y gruesos labios, analizando como su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente tras la camisa blanca que llevaba esa mañana.

De pronto, una ancha sonrisa se formó en los labios de Brendon Urie, a la par que el sol comenzaba a salir por completo en el horizonte, Ryan Ross con ello pudo comprender que algo grande estaba por venir.


	3. El inicio del final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, debí subir este capítulo hace una semana pero no, lo hago ahora cuando lo acabo de terminar a las casi 4 de la mañana mientras veía la cotorrisa.
> 
> No es exactamente lo que esperaba, pero bueno. Espero les guste :)

_**02\. El Inicio del Final.** _

**I.**

"¿Quieres repasar el plan una vez más?" Una dulce voz inundada sus oídos, deleitandole con su suave sonido, tan cerca que no necesita prestar más atención de la debida para lograr escucharla con claridad. La luz tenue luz matutina proveniente del tragaluz del techo ilumina suavemente la habitación, bañando los emocionados rostros de los jóvenes de pie en medio de la habitación.

"No, no es necesario." Una sonrisa fugaz atraviesa sus gruesos labios, mientras siente como un par de finos y largos dedos ajustan el nudo de su corbata, tras terminar la tarea, un par de dedos acarician su barbilla, apenas un sutil toque que hace erizar su piel. El par de orbes castaños se encuentran, un breve segundo basta para saber que todo estará bien, así que una sonrisa adorna los rostros de ambos hombres. "Todo está aquí." Su dedo índice señala su cabeza, donde el cabello se encuentra perfectamente peinado, y una risa escapa de los labios de Ryan Ross.

"Lo sé." La sonrisa se escucha a través de su voz, la euforia y alegría mezcladas para dar vida a las hoyuelos de las mejillas del castaño más alto.

Hoy la venganza comenzará.

Hoy el universo se encontrará camino a recuperar su equilibrio.

Ryan se aleja, el calor que irradia ya no es algo tangible para Brendon, y por un segundo lo único que se escucha en la pequeña habitación es el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas, sus corazones laten violentamente debido a la espectativa, así como a la intriga del por venir.

Su plan es perfecto, más saben que nada es seguro en esta vida.

Así que temen.

Temen que un error les cueste la vida.

Temen que su plan falle.

Temen que exista un "pero" en el transcurso.

Simplemente temen.

Brendon da un par de pasos, le da la espalda a su mejor amigo, y se coloca frente al espejo de la habitación. Observa su reflejo, como el traje que porta ese día no posee arruga alguna que arruine su perfección, sus zapatos relucen, su cabello peinado hacia atrás sin un solo mechón fuera de lugar. Respira profundamente, su pecho se infla y su postura de vuelve recta, su columna vertebral alineada para verse ligeramente más alto, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Ryan quien le mira fascinado ante su impecable figura.

Ryan casi desea que Brendon se encuentre tan perfecto para el día de su boda.

No para la boda de Brendon y Dallon.

Ese era el plan.

Era necesario.

Más no lo que el quería.

Nunca quiso que Brendon y Dallon estuvieran juntos.

Sin embargo, nunca pudo detenerlo

"Brendon, es hora." La puerta se abre abruptamente sin previo aviso, y un hombre de canoso cabello entró con un rostro alegre, una sonrisa en sus labios y una voz que denotaba felicidad. Su traje era del mismo color que el de Brendon, de un color grisáceo y ligeramente aperlado, solo que el que portaba el hombre mayor era aún más grande para albergar su prominente barriga. Brendon le dirige una mirada a través del reflejo del espejo, apreciando la felicidad que embarga a su progenitor el día más esperado por todo padre; el día de la boda de su hija o hijo.

Brendon suspira, como quien acepta su destino.

"De acuerdo, voy a hacerlo." Se despide de su reflejo con una sonrisa que sabe a mentira, para así avanzar a través de la habitación. "Te veo en la ceremonia, Ry." Dice cuando pasa junto al mencionado, quien solo asiente e intenta dirigirle una mirada tranquilizadora.

Temen que el plan falle.

Más saben que deben intentarlo.

"¿Emocionado?" Cuestiona Boyd Urie una vez su hijo toma su brazo, la alegría continua tácita en su voz. Salen de la habitación, y el sol de la mañana golpea sus rostros, el cielo tan azul como nunca antes lo habían apreciado los orbes castaños de Brendon, se maravilla ante el firmamento y la belleza de la naturaleza.

Le alegra haber elegido carse en el campo.

La idea le hace sentir estupido.

El campo.

Solo puede pensar en lo verde que es la maleza, en los frondosos árboles y las bellas flores que cubren toda la superficie que sus orbes logran ver colina arriba.

Más no le provoca ni un ápice de felicidad la idea de contraer matrimonio con el hombre que ha sido su pareja por 13 años.

Su novio de la adolescencia.

"Si, demasiado." Eleva la voz, la hace sonar infantil e ilusionada, cuando en realidad el nerviosismo y emoción que habita en su ser es producto del deseo de ver a Dallon Ross caer.

Sus lágrimas sabrán a gloria en su lengua, la sangre cubrirá sus manos y sabrán que al fin han destruido a su némesis.

"Es el día más feliz de tu vida, Brendon." Comenta Boyd una vez comienzan a subir la colina, mientras el astro rey comienza a verse cada vez más cerca de la tierra, casi acariciandola. Conforme más avanzan pueden distinguirse al reducido grupo de invitados, solo amigos y familiares cercanos, plácidamente sentados en sillas de color marfil, esperando a que la boda comience. "Disfrútalo." Se detienen frente al camino hacia el altar, las miradas caen sobre Brendon quien les dirige una calida sonrisa.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Brendon solo se centra en quien se encuentra en el altar donde las flores son brillantes y vibrantes, bellas como ningunas otras.

Su traje es de un perfecto color negro, y una bella rosa blanca reposa sobre la solapa de su saco, una sonrisa adorna su rostro y sus azulados orbes observaban atentos a su futuro esposo.

"Eso haré, padre."

Sus piernas dan pasos firmes hacia el altar, donde comenzaría el inicio del final.

* * *

**II.**

El elevador se detuvo en el último piso donde la calma y el silencio sepulcral fueron interrumpidos por los pasos de un joven de desordenadores cabellos azabaches, que avanzo a través del largo pasillo. Las blanquecinas paredes parecían querer asfixiarle debido a la estrechez del pasillo, por lo que sus pasos se tornaron acelerados, como si desease escapar de algo, sin embargo, el final del pasillo llego antes de lo esperado por lo que de pronto, una puerta color caoba se presentó abruptamente ante él, intimidante. En sus finan facciones se podía apreciar el auténtico terror que inundaba su ser, mientras en su puño izquierdo estrujaba un trozo de papel donde había garabateado la dirección de aquel extraño edificio a las afueras de las Vegas, Nevada.

Se detuvo a observar dicha puerta, pensando si era de vital importancia que entrase.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Mas la conversación que tuvo esa misma mañana con su mejor amigo y compañero de piso, Josh Katz, acerca de un posible embargo debido a las diversas deudas que tenían, le hizo ver que, en efecto, era necesario que entrase.

Necesitaba el papel, necesitaba el dinero.

Después de haber permanecido expectante durante varios segundos, simplemente observando la puerta frente a él. Cuando al fin había logrado reunir toda la valentía que residía dentro de él, se atrevió a tomar con su mano libre el picaporte, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió y de ella emergió un hombre enfurecido. Permaneció petrificado en su lugar por varios segundos, sin moverse ni un solo milímetro, por lo que el hombre le empujo con tal de salir lo más rápido posible del lugar. El joven observo atónito por sobre su hombro a aquel desconocido hombre que avanzaba a paso velos por el pasillo, escupiendo cientos de improperios a la vez, hasta que lo vio desaparecer detrás de las esperar puertas de metal del elevador donde hacia él se encontraba minutos atrás.

Trago saliva, deseando que lo que se encontrase dentro de aquella habitación no fuese tan malo como los otros cientos de audiciones a las que había asistido anteriormente. Sostuvo la respiración un segundo, cerrando brevemente los ojos para despejar su mente, para dar un paso decidido que fue prontamente frustrado por lo que ahí se encontró.

Una decena de oscuros orbes le observaban, clavándose como cuchillos sobre él. Acechándole como depredadores a su frágil e indefensa presa.

Su respiración se detuvo, al igual que el tiempo dentro de la habitación mientras la temperatura se tornó aún más helada, haciendo sus mejillas enrojecer violentamente. Mas estas amenazadoras miradas eran nada apenas una breve caricia sobre su pálida piel, comparado a lo que se percató segundos después de haberse introducido en aquella extraña habitación.

Los orbes castaños le observan expectantes pertenecen a rostros particulares; de largas y afiladas narices: labios de un tenue color rosado; mandíbulas marcadas, pero de forma sutil que volvían frágiles sus contornos, todas estas facciones rodeadas de espesas y desordenadas mechas de cabellos azabaches. Pieles de similar palidez, solo manchadas por ligeras ojeras o rastros de una incipiente barba que amenazaba con brotar de los poros próximamente.

"¿Ryan Seaman?" Una dulce voz lo extraño de aquel extraño trance en el que se encontraba sumergido, parpadeo atónito, apartando su mirada de aquellos individuos tan parecido a él, que se encontraban plácidamente sentados en los sillones de un tosco color negruzco que se encontraban situados en los laterales de la habitación.

"Soy yo." Dijo en un breve susurro que escapo de sus finos labios, levantando temblorosamente su mano libre mientras sus ojos se postraban esta vez en la imagen de una mujer de largo cabello rubio y contorneada figura, de quien no se había percatado con anterioridad de su presencia, ni mucho menos de la forma en que emergió de otra puerta dentro de la misma habitación. Por un breve segundo pudo observar de reojo la habitación donde se encontraba, la forma en que las espesas cortinas tintas impedían el paso a los rayos del sol, bridándole una escasa iluminación a la habitación que junto a las oscuras paredes le daban un aura ciertamente atemorizante a la habitación.

"Adelante." La mujer sonrió mostrando su perfecta e impecable dentadura, pese a que dicho gesto era gentil y denotaba un intento por demostrar calidez, solo lograba transmitir un sentimiento incómodo.

Algo no cuadraba en su sonrisa.

Una fina capa de frías gotas cubría la frente del joven, que con paso dudoso siguió a la joven mujer aun debajo de las miradas que le seguían expectantes. Trago saliva con dificultad cuando cruzo el umbral de aquella habitación, adentrándose a las desconocidas posibilidades.

* * *

**III**.

La blancura de la habitación eran tan deslumbrante, cegadora que no pudo evitar parpadear repetidas ocasiones en un intento por acostumbrarse a la nueva iluminación que contrastaba tanto con la que había en la habitación donde se encontraba hasta hace escasos minutos.  
Las altas paredes, el mármol que cubría el suelo y los escasos muebles que se encontraban situación en esta nueva habitación, todos eran de un pulcro color blanco, incluso la luz que brindaban las bombillas en el techo, era blanca.

Sin embargo, exista solo un ínfimo detalle que irrumpía en medio de la perfecta blancura. Un objeto de un espeso negro, nada parecía reflejarse en el material tal y como si absorbíera toda la luz que había en la habitación, destacando así por su opacidad. Esto despertó la curiosidad de Ryan, quien lo miró discretamente mientras camina a paso lento adentandose en la misteriosa habitación.

"Bien, Ryan." La delicada voz de la hermosa mujer le extrajo de sus cavilaciones, su mirada dejó de deambular por la habitación para centrarse en la esbelta figura, que ahora se posicionada frente a la pequeña cámara de video sostenida en un alto trípode. Observa como sus finas manos se dirigen hacia la camara, presiona un botón en la parte superior de esta y una diminuta luz roja comienza a brillar, siendo apenas un ligero destello. Las manos de Ryan comienzan a sudar, así que restriega sutilmente sus palmas contra sus muslos para secarlas con la mezclilla de su ceñido pantalón negro, se encuentra temeroso y dudoso sobre lo que está por venir, traga saliva y escucha atentamente lo que la mujer esta a punto de decir cuando los labios de color cereza se abren. "Necesito que te coloques delante de la camara, por favor." Asiente con la cabeza, y da largas sacadas bajo la escrupulosa mirada azulada de la mujer, de que quien desconoce aún su identidad.

De quién quizás jamás conozca su nombre.

Quién jamás volverá a ver en su joven vida.

Sin saber que, la misma mujer conoce y conociera cada detalle de su vida hasta el día de su muerte.

Una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa cruza los labios de la mujer, siendo apenas una ligera mueca casi imperceptible, más Ryan no es capaz de apreciarla puesto que sus orbes castaños se clavan en el suelo, mueve sus pies ligeramente incómodo una vez posicionado frente a la cámara, justo sobre una cruz marcada en el piso. Las manos de la mujer no se han apartado de la cámara así que procede a tocar la pequeña pantalla, todo parece guardar silencio por un breve segundo, mismo en el que Ryan siente su corazón latir con vehemencia, el eco de sus latidos es lo único que es capaz de escuchar durante un momento. "Perfecto." Murmura la mujer cuando la camara enfoca al joven delgado y de cabellos azabaches en la habitación, quien despega sus orbes del suelo para mirar la cámara con sus enormes orbes castaños. "Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre y qué edad tienes?" Comienza.

"Mi nombre es Ryan Seaman, y tengo 24 años." Maldice internamente puesto que su voz tiembla y es consciente de ello. Juega con el borde de su camiseta, que antes era negra más ahora es de un triste color grisáceo, en un intento por controlar su nerviosismo.

"Muy bien, Ry." Un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal cuando escucha el diminutivo, tras años de no escucharlo de alguien que no fuera Josh.

Después de que el hombre que destruyó sus sueños dejara de llamarlo así.

"Necesito que te desnudez." Los orbes de Ryan se abren cuales platos cuando las palabras musitadas llegan a sus oídos, su mano estruja el borde de su camiseta intentado controlar su respiración que ahora se encuentra acelerada.

"¿Disculpe?" Cuestona atónito, sus labios permanecen entreabiertos, y siente como el aire comienza a faltarle. Parpadea en repetidas ocasiones intentando comprender lo que esta esta pasando, preguntándose porque se encuentra en esta rara habitación de un deslumbrante color blanco si siquiera saber quién es la mujer que le entrevista, o que clase de papel quieren que interprete.

No comprende porque se encuentra aquí, ahora.

"Ryan, necesito que te desnudez." Vuelve a repetir la mujer, como si fuera lo mas obvio más no parece molesta, ni siquiera inmutandose ante la pregunta que pareció caer de los labios de Ryan como un grito.

"¿No prefiere que cite algo? Sé muchas escenas de películas, de obras, puedo mostrarle..." Su tono de voz ahora comienza a elevarse, presa del pánico. Las paredes del lugar parecían comenzar a hacerse cada vez más pequeñas, mas reducidas, haciéndole sentir atrapado, sin oxígeno.

"No, necesito que te desnudez." Vulve a repetir la rubia, su tono continua calmado como si ignorarse el miedo que despide el cuerpo Ryan.

"Exactamente, ¿cuales son lo motivos por lo que debo hacerlo?" Necesita una razón, puesto que no logra comprender para que resultaría necesario que se despoje de sus ropas.

¿Que clase de papel requiere de mostrar su cuerpo como Dios lo trajo al mundo? Ryan se cuestiona internamente.

"Ryan, como en la mayoría de papeles, el físico es una aspecto importante." Parece que ha explicado algo obvio por la forma en la que rueda los ojos, más no parece decirlo con la intención de insultar de su inteligencia, sino como una simple broma que no busca nada más. "Después de tu talento, claro." Concluye para ser amable y lograr su cometido.

"Tiene razón", piensa Ryan tras meditarlo algunos segundos en completo silencio. Observa la cámara y a la mujer detrás de ella, pensando si era buena idea hacerlo o no. Después de todo, la mujer era una desconocida y no sabía en manos de quien podría caer la grabación de su audición, si podría conllevar graves consecuencias el aceptar desnudarse.

Titubea, su boca se abre y cierra en repetidas veces, mientras su ceño se frunce intentando descifrar que debe hacer.

Quiere decir que no, salir de la habitación, marcharse del edificio y volver a tomar los autobuses para ir a casa a pasar el resto se la tarde con Josh.

Josh.

El nombre de su mejor amigo vuelve a golpear su mente como un balde de agua helada, y de pronto recuerda porque se encuentra aquí, en este preciso momento.

Las cuentas.

Las deudas.

No vivían mal, Ryan jamás se podría quejar de la forma en que vivían. Josh había trabajado demasiado para poder poner un techo sobre su cabeza, llevar alimento a la mesa y permitirle no tener un trabajo estable para poder dedicarse por completo a su mayor pasión, la actuación.

Si conseguía este papel, quizás el siguiente mes podría aportar algo de dinero.

Si conseguía este papel podría ayudar a Josh.

Josh.

Él era todo lo que tenia.

"Esta bien." Murmuro aún inseguro, y su rostro cayó ante la vergüenza de lo que iba a suceder. La mujer sonrió admirandolo atenta mientras las manos de Ryan se dirigían temblorosas hacia el borde inferior de su camisa, un suspiro nervioso cayó de los delgados y rosados labios del joven un segundo antes de cerrar fuermente los ojos para darse el valor de levantar su camisa. Una vez su torso quedó completamente desnudo, la camisa negra cayó a su lado para descansar en el blanquecino mármol, un leve escalofrío recorrió la espinal dorsal de Ryan ante el ligero frío de la habitación producto del aire acondicionado.

La pálida piel desnuda de Ryan se estremeció bajo la mirada de la desconocida, quien no despegaba sus azulados orbes ni un solo segundo de él, deletandose con su delgada figura.

"Excelente." La sonrisa en la voz de la mujer se manifestó, extasiada ante la belleza que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

El joven tragó saliva incomodo por la situación, sus brazos intentan cubrir su torso, rodeándolo con ambos brazos y encorvando ligeramente la espalda para protegerse. Tiembla, debido al frío y al miedo.

"Continua, por favor." Solicita la mujer, muerde sus labios y sostiene con más fuerza aún la cámara entre sus manos.

Los brazos de Ryan abandonan su torzo lentamente hasta caer a cada costado, traga saliva sabiendo muy bien cuál era el siguiente pago. Cierra los ojos un breve segundo, suspira para darse valor y dirige sus manos a su pantalón, lo desbrocha mientras su mirada se planta en el suelo, concentrándose solamente en sus tenis para no pensar en el hecho de que se encuentra desnudandose frente a una desconocida y sobre todo, frente a una cama.

El pantalón cae y las delgadas piernas de Ryan quedan al descubierto, el escaso bello en ellas es apenas visible dándoles una apariencia aún más pálida. El joven continúa mirando el suelo, siendo incapaz de levantar la mirada, avergonzado de la situación en la que se encontraba. Se cuestiona si debe continuar, si el desnudo es completo o parcial, sin embargo, decide continuar debido a que cree el pánico se apodera de él, necesita el papel y haría cualquier cosa para obtenerlo.

Sus manos se dirigen de nueva cuenta al borde de sus boxers, el elástico bajo su tacto se siente extraño, desconocido aún cuando lo ha tocado cientos de veces antes.

Se encuentra a punto de deslizarlo a través de sus finas caderas, más la mujer parece salir abruptamente de su ensoñación detrás de la cámara.

"Es suficiente." Comenta casual, sus manos parecen tocar la pantalla y la grabación se detiene. Ryan suspira, aliviado de que no ha tenido que desnudarse por completo. "Vístete." Ordena con desdén, su actitud parece cambiar drásticamente, su amabilidad se desvanece en el aire de la habitación dando paso a una actitud arrogante. La desconocida se aleja dándole la espalda, brindándole la oportunidad a Ryan se colocarse su ropa.

El joven se agacha para levantar su ropa, se viste en un completo silencio sepulcral donde el único sonido que escucha es la forma en la que intenta controlar su respiración, su corazón late y sus orbes castaños parecen cristalizarse.

El malestar se hace presente.

Hace años que no se siente de esta forma.

Por unos momentos fue solo un objeto.

Por unos momentos solo importo su cuerpo.

Solo importo su cuerpo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Él no importa, solo su apariencia.

Intenta reprimir las lagrimas, no por orgullo, no sabe quien es esta mujer ni quien o que desea contratarle, ni siquiera conoce que papel desean que interpreten, así que no le importa parecer débil ante ellos.

El único motivo para reprimir el llanto que parece avecinarse, es no parecer débil ante el mismo.

"¿Podrías presentarte a una segunda audición?" Cuesiona la mujer tras unos minutos que parecieron eternos para Ryan, ella se acerca con cautela, de nueva cuenta parece amable más no de la misma forma que antes, siéndolo solo por cordialidad.

"Claro." Murmura avergonzado, continúa con la mirada fija en el suelo. Su voz es tenua, apenas audible, intentando mantener la compostura para no romperse.

"Perfecto." La desconocida le dirige una tenua sonrisa que Ryan es incapaz de percibir. "La dirección, hora e indicaciones serán enviadas a tu correo, como lo fue enviada para esta ocasión." El joven asiente, rogándole al cielo que en la siguiente ocasión no tenga que hacer algo que le haga sentir atrapado, humillado. "Eso es todo, gracias." Dice alegremente, para darle la espalda de nueva cuenta y posteriormente salir de la habitación a paso lento, abandonado a Ryan con sus pensamientos.


	4. Venganza.

_**03\. Venganza.** _

**Agosto/2018.**

**Nevada.**

Puede sentir la forma en la que el calor se filtra a través de la suela de sus tenis a cada paso, avanzando lentamente por el pavimento que retiene los rayos que brinda el astro rey en esta calurosa tarde. A su vez, también puede sentir como sus manos comienzan a sudar ante el latente nerviosismo que se apodera de su delgado cuerpo, siente su corazón latir vertiginosamente en sus oídos.

Traga saliva fuertemente cuando una puerta de cristal se sitúa frente a él. Sube un par de escalones hasta llegar a dicha puerta y posa su mano sobre el picaporte, observa la puerta como quien intenta descifrar el mayor de los misterios, deteniéndose en los pequeños detalles, como el letrero colgando a la altura de sus orbes que indica que el pequeño restaurante en medio de la nada absoluta del desierto se encontraba abierta, o su propio reflejo impreso en el cristal.

Pocas veces en la vida existen momentos claves donde un simple movimiento, una decisión pequeña pero crucial, puede cambiar el destino de un individuo.

Y para Ryan Seaman, este era uno de ellos.

Su mano se aferra al picaporte, ahora sujetándolo fuertemente, duda por varios segundos sobre si es buena idea o no atravesar esta desconocida puerta situada frente a él. Cierra los ojos, suspira e intenta pensar sobre aquello que lo condujo a éste punto, a estar en este preciso momento a las afueras de Las Vegas.

Claro, necesitaba dinero.

Y para ello necesitaba conseguir un papel. Solo eso necesitaba, pagaría la renta atrasada y otras deudas.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de él exista la duda, el miedo y en lo más recóndito, podía sentir un mal presentimiento.

Sabía que una vez atraviese la puerta de este pequeño restaurante, su vida cambiará completamente. Solo que no sabía si cambiaría para bien o para mal, y sin duda, eso le aterraba en demasía.

Hoy, algo cambiaría.

Abre los ojos de golpe, y un suspiro vuelve a caer de sus labios, solo que en esta ocasión es aún más violenta la forma en el aire sale de sus delgados y rosados labios. Toma el picaporte decidido, traga saliva de nueva cuenta y cuenta hasta tres.

_"1."_

Ahora se encuentra decidido.

_"2."_

La duda quedó atrás.

_"3."_

Lo hará, cruzara la desconocida puerta que esconde un sin fin de misterios, mismos que el está dispuesto a resolver.

Gira el picaporte y empuja la puerta de cristal, el tintineo de la pequeña campana que se encuentra sobre la puerta indica su entrada a todos los presentes. Sus orbes se pasean por el pequeño restaurante en búsqueda de algo en particular, pero antes de encontrarse con aquello tan esperado, puede apreciar a escasas personas tomando el almuerzo en mesas cuadradas de un pálido color hueso, estas siendo destruidas de forma que algunas quedan al lado de los enormes ventanales que reemplazan las paredes exteriores del lugar. Es apenas un pequeño restaurante, de contadas mesas y un barra que apenas permite que algunos pocos asientos se posicionen frente a ella, puede mirar a través de una larga ventanilla tras la barra hacia la cocina.

La luz que se filtra a través de los ventanales le brinca a la atmósfera una extraña sensación de calidez conocida, una que Ryan no había experimentando en años, no desde que se fue de casa. Siente su corazón agitarse ante el recuerdo, pero no es momento para pensar en ello, necesita encontrar lo que venía a buscar.

Estaba aquí para cambiar su destino.

Continua paseando su mirada por el lugar, analizando cada rostro de los presentes. Observa la forma en la que la joven mesera sonríe amable a un hombre mayor sentado en la barra, tomando un simple vaso de agua, también puede ver a una linda familia sentada en una de las mesas cercanas a la entrada, supone que es una linda y gran familia que va de paso porque nadie va a un restaurante a las afueras de la cuidad solo porque si, o quizás la comida es tan buena que vale la pena el viaje. Sin embargo, no vio ninguna camioneta en el estacionamiento que pueda pertenecer a una familia, solo simples autos para quizás 5 personas, nada tan grande para tantas personas.

"Concentrate, Ryan." Murmura para si mismo cuando se da cuenta de que lleva demasiado tiempo en la entrada mirando a su alrededor, simplemente divagando y pensando tonterías, escapando del motivo que lo conjunto a este preciso momento. Sus manos continúan sudando producto del nerviosismo, así que flota sus palmas contra sus muslos en un intento de que la mezclilla de sus jeans absorba las diminutas gotas del líquido salado. "Concéntrate." Asiente con la cabeza, y da sus primero pasos dentro del restaurante. La duda continua apoderándose de el, pero debe continuar con esto, ya ha llegado muy lejos, había realizado la audición y cuando le llamaron para una entrevista titubeó un poco al comienzo pero tomó tres autobuses para llegar a ese extraño restaurante a las afueras de Las Vegas.

Debe continuar hasta el final.

Obtendrá el papel.

Ganaría algo de dinero y ayudaría a Josh  
con las cuentas, incluso si le quedaba algo de dinero, podría comprar una nueva bateria.

Continua divagando, sus pasos son lentos mientras pasea sus orbes castaños a través del lugar, hasta que algo llama su atención: Un atractivo hombre al fondo del restaurante se levanta de su asiento, sonriendo ligeramente le llama haciendo un ademán con su mano izquierda, a lo que Ryan se acerca esperando que este desconocido fuera quien le realizaría la entrevista. Puede escuchar entre el leve murmullo de los demás clientes como sus vans golpean el suelo de un profundo color negro, y su corazón latiendo a 100 kilómetros por hora. Esquiva un par de mesas hasta llegar a la indicada, donde se percata de que hay otro hombre sentado en ella, sin embargo, este apenas llama su atención, sus orbes continúan observando deslumbrado al hombre que le sonrió hace apenas escasos segundos.

"Buenas tardes, ¿es a acaso usted Ryan Seaman?" Cuestiona el hombre que continúa de pie frente a la mesa donde se encuentra su acompañante, su voz es dulce, ciertamente delicada, lo que desconcierta aun más a Ryan. El mencionado solo asiente, su rostro es un perfecto lienzo en blanco que no expresa nada de lo que siente, no expresa el miedo ni la duda que lo carcome internamente, ni la fascinación por el hombre frente a él, mismo que ante la respuesta positiva del recién llegado vuelve a sonreír. "Mucho gusto." El hombre que continúa siendo un desconocido hasta ahora, extiende una de sus manos esperando un saludo que tarda un segundo en llegar.

Ryan aún titubea al respecto.

Tiene un mal presentimiento.

Pero quizás deba ignorarlo, solo está vez.

"El gusto es mío." Responde al saludo, y su mano ahora está tocando la del completo desconocido. Puede jurar por un segundo que una ligera chispa golpe violentamente su mano, como una descarga eléctrica que deja tras de sí una extraña sensación recorriendo el cuerpo junto al vello que se heriza.

El desconocido retira su mano para indicarle al joven de cabello azabache con un delicado ademán, que tome asiento del lado contrario al que se encuentra el otro hombre que le acompaña, y Ryan lo hace, arrastra ligeramente la silla de negruzco metal para sentarse delicadamente en ella, al mismo tiempo que el desconocido lo hace. Una vez sentados puede apreciar las escasas mechas de cabello castaño que de forma rebelde caen y enmarcan el rostro del hombre frente a él, más no puede seguir contemplandole porque este comienza a hablar.

"Ryan Ross, de Urie & Ross." Se presenta, dejando así de ser un desconocido para el joven de cabellos azabaches. La ligera sonrisa en su rostro conitua intacta, apenas un sombra en la comisura de sus delgados y rosados labios, mientras sus orbes profundos y castaños le miran atento. Seaman casi ignora el hecho de que el hombre ciertamente encantador se llama igual que él, y abandona ese dato en lo más recóndito de su subconsciente, intentando alejar el hormigueo que sintió en su estómago, así como también ignora por un segundo lo que significa Urie & Ross. "Él es detective Brendon Urie." El otro hombre que continúa sentado en la mesa al escuchar su nombre le dirige por primera vez una mirada, topandose así con unos profundos orbes negros que se clavan sobre él como un centenar de afilados cuchillos.

Hay algo extraño en este sujeto llamado Brendon.

Su cerebro conecta los puntos, su repentina conclusión cae como un balde de agua helada sobre él. De pronto sus ojos se abren como platos.

¿Un detective?

¿Un abogado perteneciente a una prestigiosa e importante firma de abogados?

Ryan Seaman traga saliva.

Por un segundo maldice a Josh Katz por haber nacido.

¿Ahora en qué lío legal de ha metido su mejor amigo?

No sería la primera vez que un abogado o un detective le interrogue un intento por obtener información de Josh, saber si su mejor amigo ha presentado actitudes sospechosas, o por otra parte, verificar si la historia que este contó es cierta y ha estado en los lugares donde dice haber estado en horas específicas.

Maldice por su estupidez y credulidad, por confiar en que Josh se ha vuelto un mejor hombre, por creer que el haber comenzando a trabajar en un banco ha sido el comienzo de su nueva y correcta vida como un cuidado ejemplar.

Maldice por creer que recibir un correo donde se le invita a él, un actor desconocido, a una audición era cierto y no una trampa para obtener información de Josh.

Ama a Josh como solo se puede amar a un hermano, pero en contadas ocasiones lo odia.

"Bien, Ryan." Una voz dulce voz lo extrae de sus pensamientos, dándose así cuenta de que nueva mente se perdió sus pensamientos. Ryan relaja sus facciones y decide fingir que todo está bien, fingir demencia si le preguntan por un tal Josh Katz. "Ya sabes el motivo por el que te hemos citado." Comienza a hablar, pareciendo que no se dio cuenta de los gestos de horror que adornaron el rostro del mencionado hacer algunos segundos atrás.

"Claro." Se limita a responder, con el rostro siendo una perfecta hoja en blanco, sin expresión alguna en ella, solo se permite decir una simple palabra para tantear el terreno y saber que es lo que exactamente buscan. Observa a ambos hombres, la mirada gélida que le dirige quien se encuentra sentado a su izquierda, mientras que frente a él se encuentra una sonrisa gentil.

La dualidad representada frente a sus ojos.

"Hemos visto el video de tu audición." La respiración de Ryan se detiene cuando escucha dichas palabras caer de los labios de Ross. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan humillado, reducido a ser solo un trozo de carne que es usado para el entretenimiento de otros, y saber que varias personas habían tenido acceso a dicho video le hace sentir sucio, usado. Desea llorar en este instante, más se detiene, no permitirían que le viesen aún mas humillado. "Y creemos que eres el indicado para llevar a cabo el proyecto que tenemos en mente." Puede escuchar como la campana de la puerta tintinean, más no se molesta en dirigir su mirada hacia ella, no necesita saber si alguien ha entrado o a salir del restaurante, solo observa como el hombre de gruesos labios y marcada mandíbula parece agacharse a tomar algo que reposa sobre el suelo. "Tu perfil es el ideal para el papel, físicamente hablando." Escucha una ligera risa, tímida podría decir, pero a la par puede apreciarse un dejo de burla considerando todo lo que han visto de el, sin embargo, no se centra en su risa, pues que continua observando discretamente como Urie coloca sobre la mesa un portafolio de cuero negro, algo delgado pero podía ver lo delicado que era, con detalles en plateado y lo sofisticado que esto lo hacía lucir. "Además, hemos revisado tu historial. A pesar de contar con pocas actuaciones, creemos que tienes los dotes actorales requeridos."

"Si, no he obtenido tantos papeles como desearía." Aparta su mirada de Urie, para dirigirla a alguna punto disperso de la mesa, ahora fijando sus orbes en el porta servilletas que en encuentra justo al centro de la mesa. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron ante el vergonzoso recuerdo de los escasos papeles que había conseguido desde su llegada a Nevada. Se escucha un sutil clic, el portafolios fue abierto, e instintivamente su mirada vuelve hacia el, aunque de forma discreta, interesado en lo que sea que esté contenga dentro.

"Eso no importa en lo absoluto, Ryan. De hecho, este papel será una gran catapulta para tu carrera, puedo jurarlo. Cuando termine el proyecto podremos conectarte con algún representante o agencia para que tu carrera despegue de la forma en la que quieres." Comento alegremente, mientras estiraba su mano para recibir los papeles que Urie le entregaba, en este momento momento apreciar un objeto brillante que rodeaba uno de los dedos al reder de la manos de Ross, un anillo de oro, deslumbrante y desde luego, costoso. Ryan podía apreciar un compendio de varias hojas, el grosor del conjunto daban a entender que era un guión o algo similar, quizás las especificaciones y características del personaje al que interpretaría. "Pero antes de comenzar a hablar acerca del papel, necesito que firmes un contrato de confidencialidad." Su voz se torna más seria, un apagón que no veía venir.

Los engranajes dentro de la cabeza de Ryan comienzan a funcionar de nueva cuenta, más rápido de lo que lo habían hecho con anterioridad.

¿Por qué habría de firmar un contrato de confidencialidad?

¿A qué se debía el hecho de que Brendon Urie y Ryan Ross no querían que Seaman hablara sobre lo que sea que estén planeando hacer?

Por una parte se alegraba de que no fuera un interrogatorio para obtener información se Josh Katz, pero por otra parte, comenzaba a preocuparle el lugar donde se había metido.

Quizás ambos hombres eran unos pervertidos, por ello le hicieron desnudarse en su audición, y ahora le pedían que firmase un contrato de confidencialidad, para que nadie se enterase de la clase de personas que eran.

El conjunto de hojas ahora está sobre la mesa, frente a él, un elegante bolígrafo se posiciona a su lado. Siente su corazón dejar de latir durante apenas una fracción se segundo, mientras piensa si es buena idea. Podría decir que ya no le interesa el papel, y retirarse. Hay suficientes personas en el restaurante que podrían testificar si algo le sucede al intentar detener su huida.

"Nada de lo que hablemos en esta mesa debe salir de aquí, Ryan." Levanta la mirada para encontrarse con el par de orbes castaños que hasta hace segundos le miraban alegres, la sonrisa ya ha desaparecido, dejan detrás un rostro gélido al igual que el de Urie que permanece en total silencio. "Esto es altamente confidencial." Murmura Ross en una voz apenas audible, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante mientras sus ojos se vuelven aun más oscuros, casi negros como el anochecer que está a punto de llegar.

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, el miedo comienza a apoderarse de él.

¿Donde diablos se había metido?

Aparta la mirada solo un segundo para mirar a través de la ventana del pequeño restaurante, para así apreciar como el sol ha descendido apenas considerablemente todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí, que ciertamente parecía una eternidad. Observa la carretera totalmente vacía, y recuerda que está en medio de la nada, a las afueras de una cuidad donde ha quedado atrapado durante años.

No hay nada en 5 kilómetros a la redonda, así como no hay nada en esta cuidad que le pertenezca, no hay un hogar para él o para Josh.

No pertenecen aquí.

Los hombres frente a él parecían tener suficiente dinero, al menos lo suficiente para pagarle por lo que sea que querían que él haga. Desconoce el sueldo de un policía, o en tal caso, de un detective, pero si sabía que Urie & Ross era una presitguiosa firma de abogados. Las personas que buscaban ayuda legal en dicha firma pagarían un millón de dólares con tal de tener un buen abogado y así evitar ir a prisión, o evitar pagar cuantiosas multas e indemnizaciones.

Ryan Ross.

Brendo Urie.

Por sus apellidos supone que deben ser hijos o familiares de quienes dirigen la firma.

Urie & Ross.

No sabe donde diablos se está metiendo, pero solo piensa en la exorbitante cantidad de dinero que podría pagar.

Si quieren romperle dos piernas, estaría bien.

Si quieren grabar una película pornografíca, esta bien.

Quizás, solo quizás, al fin podría salir de Nevada y volver a Utah.

Podría volver a casa.

Podría volver a casa con Josh.

O podría apostar por algo más grande.

Podría ir a Los Ángeles.

Podría ir a una gran cuidad a intentar emprender su carrera ahí. Aún era muy joven, podría intentarlo de nuevo, pero ahora en una gran cuidad. Y sino funciona, le diría a Josh que comenzarán de nuevo una banda, compraría una nueva bateria y para Josh una nueva guitarra.

"Siempre ten un plan B." Piensa Ryan brevemente antes de regresar su mirada al contrato. "El fin justifica los medios." Esa es la mentalidad de Ryan Seaman.

"Esta bien." Sonríe, sus mejillas se inflan mientras toma el bolígrafo, y casi que puede escuchar como la respiración de los hombres se detienen expectantes. Sus dedos sujetan firmes el bolígrafo, intentando acallar a la pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza que le recuerda que jamás debe firmar algo sin leerlo previamente y revisar cada clausula.

Lo sabe porque su madre quería que fuera abogado.

Se inclina un poco hacia adelante, la punta toca el papel justo en la pequeña línea en la parte inferior de la primera hoja, y se cuestiona que esta haciendo cuando desliza el bolígrafo a través del papel. Cuando se aleja puede apreciar su firma, clara y contundente, y se siente sentenciado.

"Tranquilo, Ryan. Solo es un contrato de confidencialidad, aún no firmas nada que te obligue legalmente a hacer algo que no quieres." Se dice a mi mismo en un vano intento de calmar el sentimiento de miedo que le embarga en este momento. Deja el bolígrafo al lado del contrato, y sus manos vuelven a su antigua posición en su regazo donde juega nervioso con sus dedos, esperando lo siguiente que caerán de esos rosados labios frente a él.

"Perfecto." La calidez en la voz de Ross volvió, junto a una tenue sonrisa que adornada su rostro, mientras Urie tomaba el contrato para guardarlo cuidadosamente de nuevo en el portafolio. El silencionde del hombre le desconcertaba, tan sepulcral que Ryan apenas y podría notar su presencia. Quizás solo esta cuidando a Ross y por ello no emite palabra alguna, penso Ryan. "No sabría bien por donde comenzar, honestamente." Una ligera risa cae de sus labios.

"Desde el inicio seria grandioso." Bromea Ryan, intentando aligerar el ambiente tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Imita la risa, solo que la suya es nerviosa y tiembla conforme es emitida, pero logra su objetivo. Hace que Ross ría de nueva cuenta.

"Tu papel es sencillo." Comienza, sus codos se colocan sobre la mesa, y sus manos se mueven en ademanes delicados y sutiles, el anillo en su dedo anular derecho brilla gracias a los escasos rayos del sol que atraviesan la enorme ventana. "Interpretarias a un cocinero de 29 años, de un extravagante cabello azul. Nacido en Chicago, en una familia promedio y esas cosas, una persona común y corriente. Con aficiones especialmente dirigidas a la música, y los instrumentos."

"¿Eso es todo? Suena fácil." Penso Ryan brevemente.

"Por lo que logramos encontrar en tu historial, estabas en una banda así que la última parte no será tan difícil para ti." Por primera vez, Brendon Urie ha hablado. Su voz es plana, casi ausente, como si se encontrase a cientos de kilómetro de aquí, perdida en el desierto. Sus carnosos labios se mueven, mientras su rostro continúa apacible, sin expresión alguna, lo que logra hacerle estremecer.

"Si, era baterista." Logra responder en apenas en un susurro, su mirada continua clavada en Urie.

"Tu personaje tendrá que seducir a un hombre comprometido." Comenta Brendon. "Un profesor de música de escuela secundaria, un hombre de clase alta." No puede evitar pensar que es demasiado secretismo para algo tan simple, ciertamente, salir de la cuidad solo para escuchar eso le parece exagerado por decir lo menos.

Tres autobuses y un taxi para llegar a la mitad absoluta del desierto.

Un simple papel.

Había interpreto papeles más difíciles en su corta e inexistente carrera actoral.

Ryan casi quiere soltar una risa burlona pero se contiene, quizás por respeto a quienes quieren contratarle, o por lo que está a punto de escuchar.

Ross se inclina sobra la mesa para estar mas cerca de Ryan y así poder hablar en apenas un surruro, como quien esconde el mayor de los secretos. "Su nombre es Dallon Ross." El nombre cae de sus labios como un rayo que cae de los cielos, un estruendo que destruye todo aquello que toca.

"Ross."

Su respiración se detiene, y sus ojos se abren de golpe.

Ahora todo tiene sentido.

El secretismo, tener que viajar hora y media a las afueras de la cuidad, no hablar con nadie respecto a la audición y entrevista, firmas un contrato de confidencialidad.

Todo tiene sentido, y a la misma vez, nada tiene sentido.

No querían que apareciera un anuncio.

No querían que apareciera en un cortometraje.

No querían que apareciera en una película pornográfica.

"¿Ustedes quieren que yo...?" Apenas puede murmurar su cuestionamiento. Sus labios quedan entreabiertos, las palabras se quedan suspendidas en el aire, mientras otras jamás serán pronunciadas quedando atrapadas en la garganta de Ryan. Su corazón late con vehemencia, les observa esperando espectanete a que su pregunta sea respondida.

Quería saber si estaba equivocado.

Quería estar equivocado.

Queria que sus conjeturas estuvieran equivocadas.

"Queremos que seduzcas a Dallon Ross." Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo ante lo fría que suena la voz de Urie, incluso más de lo que había sonado con anterioridad. Espera que explote en carcajadas después de decir esto, como señal de que en realidad le están jugando una pésima broma, más no lo hace, por lo que Ryan comienza a entrar en pánico.

"Disculpen, pero creo que se estan confundiendo." Niega con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, entrecerrando los ojos un par de segundos. "Yo soy un actor, no un prostituto." Les mira con incredulidad, su ceño se frunce casi inconscientemente. "Mi trabajo es interpretar un personaje en una historia, no acostarme con alguien." Sus piernas se estiran para clavar sus pies en las blandas del suelo, su postura se vuelve más recta, dejando atrás su postura relajada en la silla, encontrándose dispuesto a marcharse, a regresar a casa con las manos vacías pero con la dignidad intacta.

"Lo sabemos." Interviene Ross, tras ver como el muchacho parece querer marcharse. "Por eso necesitamos que tu lo hagas." Lo señala, tras esto su mano deja caer sobre la mesa, traha saliva y lame sus labios antes de continuar. "Eres un actor." Señala lo obvio, sin embargo, Ryan sigue sin comprender lo que está sucediendo. "Interpretaras a un personaje, una persona que en realidad no existe. Tendrás una personalidad, un aspecto y un nombre completamente diferentes." Vacila un poco, su mirada es casi suplicante. Desea que Ryan no rechace la oferta, no quiere seguir buscando a alguien que esté dispuesto a aceptar el trabajo. Además, el muchacho le parece agradable.

"¿Un personaje ficticio que seduce a una persona real?" Rie ante su propia pregunta, todo es tan ilógico para él.

"Suena bizarro, lo comprendemos." Ross intenta sonar cálido, comprensivo.

"Demasiado." Bufa, una sonrisa se posa en sus labios. "¿Cuál es el sentido de esto?" La boca de Ross se entreabrió, más fue prontamente cerrada tras negar pretidas veces con la cabeza, intentando aclarar sus ideas.

"Cremos que Dallon Ross es en realidad una mentira..." Comenzó Brendon, tras ver como las palabras se quedaron atascadas en la garganta de Ross. "Él no es la persona que todos piensan que es, y necesitamos comprobarlo."

"¿Y cómo es que yo tengo lugar en esto?" Las piezas comenzaban a encajar en su cabeza, mas, quería escucharlo salir de la boca de los hombres frente a él. Fingiría inocencia hasta el final, solo para saber si le convenía aceptar el trabajo o lo mejor sería seguir buscando un papel que se adecuará a él.

Brendon vacila un poco, dudoso sobre si continuar o no, más sabia que no había otra opción. La mayoría de chicos que habían entrevistado antes se iban gritando improperios apenas comenzada la entrevista creyendo que era una tonta broma, sin embargo, Ryan Seaman continuaba aquí, sentado frente a ellos con esa pequeña y traviesa sonrisa asomándose en sus labios, dispuesto a escucharlos, a saber más sobre su misteriosa propuesta de trabajo.

Brendon descubriría más tarde que, Ryan Seaman siempre sería un "pero" en sus vidas.

"Las personas cercanas a él creen que es una persona perfecta, un hombre de buen corazón e intachable moral, incapaz de causar daño ni siquiera a una mosca." Ahora es el turno de Brendon de inclinarse sobre la mesa, aunque lo hace ligeramente, su oscura mirada no rompe el contacto visual con el joven, quien solo le observa atento, un leve escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal más permanece apacible frente a ellos. "Queremos comprobar que esa es solo una fachada, un cordero de Dios que es en realidad en un lobo." Se aleja un poco, recuperando su postura contra la silla del restaurante. "Ahí es donde entras tú." Su tono permanece frío.

La lámpara sobre la mesa parpadea, Ryan la observaba brevemente apenas dirigiendo sus orbes hacia el techo, para luego regresar su mirada a los hombres. La luz que proviene del exterior es apenas un destello narajana que brinda un aura de extraña luz cálida, más el momento continúa sintiéndose extraño.

"Necesitamos que seas la manzana prohibida, Ryan." Las palabras caes de los gruesos labios de Urie como una sentencia.

Siente miedo, y un mal presentimiento cubre su corazón.


	5. EXTRA: Alaska.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alaska es una canción muy linda de una banda muy cool que solía existir, llamada Dead!

_**[Extra]** _

_**Alaska.** _

**I.**

**Park City, Utah. 2011.**

Una puerta es fuertemente azotada haciendo que las paredes y las ventanas vibraran ante el golpe, seguido de un par de pasos que hacían eco en el diminuto departamento. Por la ventana de la sala de estar algunos rayos la calida luz anaranjada del amanecer se filtraba a través de delgadas cortinas de color beige, mismas que se movían ligeramente gracias al viento que soplaban gentilmente aquella mañana de otoño.

De pronto otra puerta es abierta nuevamente con un apenas audible chillido producto de las bisagras sin aceitar, un joven de cabellos azabaches y rostro de total indiferencia atravesó el umbral, detrás de él, una mujer quien se encontraba hecha un mar de lágrimas. El perfecto maquillaje que portaba la mujer ahora se encontraba deshecho, pequeñas gotas oscuras bajaban a través de sus mejillas, mordía sus labios desesperadamente, intentando acallar los sollozos que luchaban por escapar, más era inútil, los sollozos cien que través de sus labios perfectamente pintados de carmesí inundando el lugar.

"¡Ryan! No te vayas." Una súplica cayó de los labios de la mujer, cuando el joven entro en la pequeña habitación. "Por favor, no lo hagas." Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo a través de sus mejillas, acumulándose ligeramente en los apenas perceptibles pliegues alrededor de sus ojos, observaba desde el marco de la puerta como el muchacho se desplazaba por la habitación, tomando una mochila que abrió y dejó en la cama en la espera de que algo fuera introducido dentro de la desgastada tela. "Ryan, por favor."

"Mamá, lo siento pero debo irme." El joven parecía totalmente ajeno al dolor que embargaba a la mujer que temblaba producto de los sollozos que estremecían su delgado cuerpo, sin darse cuenta del gesto de desesperación que cubría el rostro ya maduro de su madre. Se giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse al mueble donde se encontraba algo de su ropa, abriendo los cajones con rapidez para elegir cuidadosamente solo aquellas prendas que eran sus favoritas, algunas camisas de bandas y un par de calzoncillos, tomo las prendas y las coloco en su hombro. Cerró los cajones, levantó la mirada para fijar su mirada en el reloj sobre la pared color azul eléctrico. "8:23 am, tan solo tengo 10 minutos para estar fuera." Dijo para si mismo, parpadeó y pareció pensar por breves segundos, queriendo saber que mas podría llevar consigo en la pequeña mochila.

"No puedes irte así, eres un maldito niño y ese tipo solo se quiere aprovechar de ti." Su madre se atrevió a adentrar en la habitación tan solo dando un pequeño paso, el sonido de sus tacones y lo que acababa de escapar de sus labios hicieron el Ryan rodara los ojos. Se limitio a guardar silencio y meter su ropa dentro de la mochila, sin preocuparse en ordenararla previamente, introduciendo solo un bulto de ropa que ocupaba casi la mitad del espacio. "¿Acaso no te das cuenta, hijo? Solo te quiere para pasar el rato, te dejara en cuanto se harte de ti, mientras tu lo amas y estas dispuesto a dejar todo por él." Conforme las palabras eran escupidas desesperadamente de su boca, su voz se quebraba cada vez más. La mujer apretaba sus puños fuertemente, conteniendo las ganas de tomar a su hijo de los hombros e intentar buscar la razón dentro de él, mirar a través de sus orbes castaños para saber si aún quedaba algo que coherencia en su persona, más mantuvo sus distancia para evitar un problema mayor como los que habían ocurrido con anterioridad. "Te pido que lo pienses mejor, no te lo pido como una madre a su hijo, sino como una mujer que fue abandonada por su pareja con un niño pequeño. Recapacita, eres demasiado joven para arruinar tu vida de esta manera solo por un hombre." Sus voz ahora es un grito agrietado por el inmenso dolor.

No quería perder a su único hijo.

No quería perder el único motivo por el que seguía con vida, el único motivo por el que su corazón latía de amor cada que veía a ese muchacho sonriente.

"Quédate aquí, termina la escuela, ve a la universidad, se un gran abogado y vive lleno de las comodidades que yo no te puede dar. Si te vas jamas sabrás lo que sucederá, puede que te vaya muy bien, pero también puede que te vaya mal. Es incierto ese futuro, pero aquí, tu futuro será prometedor, ¡hermoso como tu!" Suplica en vano.

Observa comos su hijo pasa junto a ella para dirigirse al otro de la habitación, justo del lado contrario de la cama, para tomar las baquetas que se encuentran sobre el banco de su batería. Las observa detenidamente durante un segundo, apreciandolas como si fueran el mayor tesoro que poseía, ligeramente desgastadas por el uso pero tan bellezas como el primer dia que las tuvo en sus manos.

Podía recordar el día en que le compró sus primeras baquetas, una semana antes de comenzar sus clases de bateria.

Su madre había luchado por un ascenso para obtener un mejor salario, y así poder inscribirlo en una pequeña escuela de música en el centro de la cuidad.

Ella había puesto cada esperanza en ese pequeño niño.

Ese niño que hoy decidía marcharse tras un futuro incierto.

"Mamá, no me voy con él por amor, sino que me voy con él porque es el medio para conseguir mis sueños. Si me quedo aquí jamás llegaré a ninguna parte, ni siquiera siendo un buen abogado o siendo un excelente baterista. Necesito irme a una cuidad importante para lograr mis sueños, y tú no me detendrás." Parecía recitar algo que había sido ya musitado por un tercero, no como algo que el mismo había pensando con cautela como lo que regularmente salía de sus labios. Las palabras no eran suyas, sino que habían sido colocadas por alguien.

La mujer maldijo la existencia de Ronnie Radke con cada fibra de su vez.

"Ryan, aquí o en Los Ángeles o New York lo puedes lograr. No importa de donde se encuentre el talento, si eres bueno el mundo lo sabrá, no necesitas irte a otro lugar, ni rodearte de personas talentosas, solo necesitas ser tu un sol que brille con luz propia." El muchacho sujeta las baquetas con fuerza entre su puño, sintiendo como las pequeñas astillas se clavan en su palma. Decide llevarlas, como el recordatorio eterno de su madre y del lugar donde creció, de los recuerdos que se quedaran en esta pequeña habitación, de los amigos que dejara atrás.

Por un segundo piensa que su madre tiene razón, pero rápidamente borra esa idea de su cabeza.

Necesita irse, comenzar de cero en algún otro lugar donde pueda ser el mismo, donde no deba seguir escondiéndose. "Quédate, Ry, y te compro una bateria nueva, te apoyo para que seas un gran baterista, te prometo llevarte a cada concierto o ensayo. Solo quédate, Ryan." La mujer intenta negociar, daría lo que fuera para que él se quedara.

Ni puede verlo partir.

No hoy.

Ni nunca.

"Mamá, quiero ser actor." Suelta, casi sin pensarlo, como una repuesta de emergencia, la última carta por jugar. Se acerca a la cama y toma la mochila para introducir las baquetas. La observa con detenimeitno durante un par de segundos, tratando de descifrar que es aquello que le falta, frunciendo levemente el ceño ante la sensación de que olvida algo sumamente importante. A su vez, puede escuchar un silencio que parece prolongarse mientras su madre intenta asimilar lo que acaba de decir. Dicha revelación la golpea como una bofetada en el rostro, sin saber exactamente de donde viene el repentino alocado sueño de su hijo.

"Ryan, tu no actúas. Tu eres un buen baterista y un gran estudiante, no un actor." Grita al borde de la demencia. Las lágrimas continúan cayendo como una cascada a atravesar de sus mejillas, más Ryan continua ignorando sus suplicas cargadas de dolor. Cierra la mochila tras algunos segundos de intentar pensar en qué es aquello tan importante que no logra recordar, simplemente decide rendirse e irse con lo poco que hay dentro de su mochila.

Lleva un millón de sueños gurdadados dentro se su corazón, los cuales añora cada noche antes de cerrar los ojos, y con ello le basta.

"No lo sabes porque jamás has ido a las obras escolares, jamás te has involucrado en nada de lo que hago." Da un par de pasos para abrir el armario, solo estira su brazo y toma cualquier sudadera que encuentra en el desorden que contiene el pequeño armario. Para su suerte, es una sudadera negra, sin ningún estampado, lo suficientemente gruesa para cubrirle del frío, lo suficientemente cálida para recordarle a su hogar.

"Tengo un trabajo, ¿sabes? No es porque quiera, Ry." Ella lo ve ponerse la sudadera, misma que le compro el invierno pasado. Todo es un sin fin de recuerdos, que duelen en su frágil corazón. "Eres lo que más amo en este mundo, pero tengo que trabajar para que tengas un techo sobre tu cabeza, para que vayas a la escuela y tengas comida en tu estómago." Intenta explicar mientras observa como sube el cierre, y sabe que su tiempo está contando, debe convencerlo de quedarse en casa, antes de que atraviese el umbral se la habitación.

"Lo sé, pero no te afectaría demasiado tomarte un solo día al año para venir a verme actuar, para ir a un ensayo, para prestarme maldita atención." Las palabras queman su garganta, haciéndolo sentir un ligero destello de culpa ante la crueldad y el tono que ha empezado.

Sabe cuánto lo ama su madre.

Sabe que solo se tiene el uno al otro.

Sabe que no habrá otro ser humano en el mundo que le conozca, y le quiera como ella lo hace.

Ni siquiera Ronnie, tampoco Josh.

Nadie que se encuentre dispuesto a sacrificarse tanto por él.

Niega con la cabeza, intentando ahuyentar las ideas que nublan su cabeza amenazando con hacerlo retractarse de su decisión.

Debe irse.

Debe dejar todo atrás.

"Mamá, lo siento. La decisión está tomada, me iré con Ronnie." Trata de convencerse más a si mismo que a su madre, puesto que aunque él ha tomado una decisión, sería erróneo asegurar que no siente miedo.

El miedo burbujea en su sangre, quemando en sus venas.

El miedo hace revolver sus entrañas.

"Ryan, no puedes irte. ¿Me abandonaras como lo hizo tu padre?" Un grito agónico escapa de la garganta de la mujer, y mientras la mochila cuelga del hombro del joven.

El silencio es interrumpido por el llanto, la calida luz que entraba a través de la ventana de la sala de estar parece apagarse cuando el sol fallece al ver a una madre llorando ante la partida de su hijo.

La vida parece ir en cámara lenta por un segundo que se siente como una eternidad, mientras los pasos que intentan ser firmes impactan contra el piso del pequeño departamento.

"Por favor, Ryan, no te vayas." Una puerta se abre, la misma que hace minutos fue abierta con violencia. La delgada figura de Ryan atraviesa el umbral, dejando tras de sí a una mujer que yace de rodillas en el suelo envuelta en un mar de lágrimas y dolor. "No me dejes aquí sola, ¡Ryan! ¡Ryan! ¡Por favor!" El eco apenas audible rebota en las paredes, siendo difuminado por la lejanía.

Escaleras abajo, Ryan aprieta los puños en un vano intento por controlar el miedo.

Se traga el llanto.

Se trago el miedo.

Se traga la incertidumbre cuando ve a Ronnie afuera del edificio, donde hasta hace minutos Ryan solía habitar.

En un instante una sonrisa se cuela a través de los delgados y rosados labios de Ryan.

Y el miedo ha desparecido.

El miedo ha desaparecido, aunque solo por un breve instante.

* * *

**II.**

Una ligera capa de sudor cubre la pálida piel, haciendo que delgadas mechas de cabello se adhieran a la frente de un joven que yace durmiendo en una pequeña cama, mientras afuera el viento sopla con calidez. Se remueve incómodo contra el colchón, inquieto sin razón aparente que le perturbe más allá del clima sofocante del verano.

La quietud inunda la habitación, el silencio sepulcral reina y brinda paz al entorno.

Escasa luz se cuela a través de la ventana, entre la ligera tela de las cortinas, dicha luz acaricia su suave rostro, que se encuentra en total calma hasta que la paz es interrumpida por un estruendoso ruido. Sus orbes castaños se abren aduptamanete para encontrarse así con la parcial oscuridad, las tenues sombras danzando a su alrededor, deslizándose por las paredes.

"¿Que diablos...?" Murmura aturdido. Observa a su alrededor, ligeramente aturdido y sumamente adormilado. Intenta encontrar en medio de la penumbra al dueño de aquel escándalo que infunda la habitación.

El eco de su tono de llamada desginado para Ryan Seaman, rebota contra las paredes aturdiendolo más al chocar contra su cráneo.

"¡Maldita sea!" Grita desesperado, cuando su espalda deja atrás el colchón para comenzar la odisea de encontrar entre las sábanas el aparato. Se sienta, y desliza sus manos a través de toda la superficie de la cama que sus brazos alcanzan. El tono sigue, se corta por ligeros segundos antes de volver a sonar.

El pánico inunda su mente.

¿Que es aquello tan urgente que necesita comunicarle Ryan a esas horas?

O lo más importante.

¿Por qué Ryan le ha llamado después de una semana desde la última vez que hablaron, cuando prometieron llamarse todos los días?

Palpa su pequeño celular, mientras el tono aún contonua inundando la habitación. Lo toma rápidamente para colocarlo contra su oreja, con la esperanza de escuchar una gran noticia.

Espera escuchar la voz llena de alegría.

Espera escuchar cuál fantástico ha sido el cierto de esa noche.

Espera escuchar escuchar la felicidad de saber que sus sueños se están cumpliendo.

Espera tanto.

Espera que Ryan se disculpe por no haberle llamado en una semana, debió a que ensayar, tocar y estar junto a Ronnie consume su tiempo.

Aunque odie a Ronnie.

Más eso jamás saldrá de sus labios, por el bien de Ryan.

Más lo que recibe no es aquello tan anhelado.

"¿Josh?" Una temblorosa voz le recibe del otro lado de la línea, y el mencionado ahora solo espera lo peor.

"¿Ryan?" Cuestiona, con una mano sostiene el teléfono celular contra su oreja, mientras que con la otra frota sus ojos en un intento por ahuyentar el sueño. "¿Que sucede?" Escucha la respiración acelerada de su menor amigo, lo cual únicamente logra alarmado aun más. Un silencio se apodera de la línea, por un segundo ninguna sonido proviene del teléfono, y puede sentir su propio corazón latir con vehemencia. "¿Ryan?" Vuelve a cuestionar. "¿Por qué no me has llamado? ¿Sucedio algo?" Las palabras salen con frenesí, desesperación. Ahora el sueño se ha marchado para dejar de si el miedo, el terror.

"Josh." Un sollozo inunda la linda, e instintivamente el joven sabe que Ronnie ha metido la patada.

"¿Estas bien, Ryan?" Casi sin querer eleva la voz, para intentar llamar la atención de su mejor amigo y así lograr obtener una respuesta. Pasa una mano por su cabello, cuando el silencio vuelve, pasan escasos segundos donde muerde sus labios ante la agonía de no saber que sucedía.

"Josh, necesito que me ayudes." Suena como una súplica, más que como una petición de ayuda.

"Claro, dime que necesitas." La postura de Josh se vuelve más rígida, las sábanas se deslizan abandonando su delgado cuerpo para colocarse al borde de la cama, sus pies tocan el frío suelo.

"Necesito dinero." La respuesta le sorprende, y su ceño se frunce en automático más sabe que Ryan no pediría algo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

"¿Para qué?" Pregunta extrañado.

"Necesito regresar a casa." Las palabras le golpean como un balde de agua helada cayendo sobre su cabeza cuando a voz de Ryan se rompe, a lo que no puede más que esperar lo peor.

"Ryan, necesito que me digas que sucede. ¿Por qué no has llamado? ¿Estas bien? ¿Ronnie te ha hecho algo?" Se da la pequeña licencia de culpar a Ronnie de cualquier cosa mala que le haya pasado a Ryan, porque conoce de ante mano la pésima relación que llevaban ambos.

Quiere creer que no es un mal hombre.

Quiere que cree que Ryan no es tan tonto.

Sin embargo, sabe que el único desacierto que ha cometido Ryan en su vida ha sido siempre confiar en todo aquel que le rodea.

Siempre crédulo.

Siempre lleno de esperanzas.

Siempre esperando lo mejor del mundo.

"Si, yo estoy bien." Parece vacilar, y Josh no necesita verlo para saber que en este momento, del otro lado de la línea, en alguna otra cuidad, Ryan se cuentra mordiendo su labio inferior en un vano intento por sofocar el llanto. El pensamiento hace que su pecho duela, su corazón se rompe al pensar en el sufrimiento que esta pasando su mejor amigo.

"Es bueno escuchar eso, Ry." Su voz es suave, intenta tranquilizar a su amigo. Puede sentir como escasas lágrimas comienzan a resbalar a través de sus mejillas, y la honestidad en sus palabras es auténtica.

Había temido que algo le sucediera a Ryan.

Teme que sufra.

Teme que llore.

Y sobre todas las cosas, teme que se aleje demasiado de él.

"¿Puedes decirme, que ha sucedido? Por favor." Ahora es él quien suplica, en medio de la penumbra, sin saber que hora es puesto que jamás miro la hora en su celular, sin saber donde se encontraba Ryan.

"Ronnie me echo de la banda." Un suspiro cansado inunda la línea, y la respiración de Josh se detiene un segundo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Han peleado?"

"No quiero hablar de eso ahora." Bufa, el cansancio parece pesar en su voz. La alegría que irradiaba Ryan, ahora parece marchita y no puede apreciar la sonrisa en su voz como lo había hecho una semana atrás, cuando le contó sobre la excelente tocada que tuvieron. "¿Aún tienes dinero ahorrado?" Cambia de tema, volviendo a lo que parece importante en este momento.

"Si, tengo ahorrado dinero para una nueva guitarra." Su mirada castaña se dirige instintivamente hacia la alcancía que yace en lo alto del librero enfrente su cama. Un pequeño bote de aluminio donde ha metido cada moneda, cada billete, cada centavo que ha ganado durante el verano.

"Bien, necesito que me prestes dinero, solo suficiente para ir a Los Ángeles. Prometo pagarte en cuanto consiga un trabajo y donde vivir." Habla tan rápido que apenas puede entender lo que dice.

"¿Por qué a los Ángeles?" Frunce el ceño, sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

"Es obvio."

"No, no lo es. O al menos no para mi." Frunce el ceño, nada parecía tener sentido para Josh.

El silencio se apoderó de la línea mientras la luz proveniente de la calle que se filtraba a través de la ventana, ilumina su pálido rostro.

Espera escuchar una respuesta.

Espera que le explique porque Ronnie le hecho de la banda.

Espera comprender porque quiere ir a Los Ángeles.

Espera comprender cualquier es el siguiente gran paso.

Sin embargo, todo lo que escucha son los sollozos escapar a borbotones de los finos labios de Ryan.

Escucha el llanto incesante.

Escucha el llanto desesperado.

En su mente, la imagen de una taza de blanquecina porcelana se rompe, estrellándose contra el suelo para dejar pequeños trozos esparcidos a través de la superficie.

¿Cómo reparas la porcelana?

¿Cómo unes de nuevo los trozos?

"¿Ryan?" Su voz tiembla.

"Quiero ir a casa, Josh." Entre el océano de agua salada que escapa de sus orbes castaños logra decir, las palabras salen con torpeza. "Aunque ahora mismo no sé donde se encuentra eso."

"¿Donde estás?" La duda aparece como un tráiler golpeándole sin aviso, viene de la nada.

Ryan le había informado donde serian sus próximas tocadas, más no sabía exactamente porque otras ciudades pasarían en su camino.

"Estoy en Las Vegas." Dice entre gimoteos, suena totalmente nasal. "Solo quiero ir a casa." Los sollozos aumentan, así que escucha la respiración agitada.

"Comprendo, pero ¿exactamente donde estas?" Cuestiona casi al borde de la desesperación, su mente intentan idear un plan para sacar a Ryan de la situación.

"No lo sé." De nuevo, solo escucha el llanto.

"¿En qué parte de la cuidad estás?" Comienza a entrar en pánico.

"No lo sé, solo no lo sé. Todo es confuso, llevo horas dando vueltas, no conozco esta cuidad, no tengo dinero para volver a Utah. Ronnie me botó sin poder tomar mis cosas, solo tengo mi teléfono y una billetera vacía." Habla con demasiada rapidez, tanta que apenas puede comprender lo que dice, más hace su mayor esfuerzo.

"Bien." Guarda silencio durante una fracción de segundo, donde su mente llega a una rápida conclusión. Su mirada viaja rápidamente hacia la fotografía que yace en su escritorio, y pese a la tenue luz que proviene de las farolas de la calle, puede apreciar las siluetas que ahí se plasman.

Una fotografía.

Ahí puede verse a sí mismo.

Ahí puede ver a Ryan sonriendo.

Y sabe que haría cualquier cosa por recuperar la sonrisa brillante de Ryan.

Haría cualquier cosa por recuperar la sonrisa que parece iluminar hasta las más temibles de las oscuridades.

"Ve a algún hotel cercano, quédate a dormir ahí. Mañana llámame para decirme exactamente donde estás, pregunta en recepción la dirección exacta." Su mirada regresa hacia la alcancía sobre el librero, y sin pensarlo un solo segundo, con toda la decisión que existe en su ser sabe que hacer. "Iré por ti, Ryan. Lo prometo." Asiente para convencerse a sí mismo de lo que hará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los capítulos donde se muestres sucesos del pasados aparecerán con el título de extras.
> 
> Realmente lamento tardar en actualizar, pero mi vida es un lío justo ahora.
> 
> Edit: Tuve que cambiar el año donde Ryan se va de casa, una disculpa.


	6. Venganza ll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! De nuevo publicando a las casi 4 de la mañana, jaja. En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo, que acabo de hacer mientras escuchaba el último podcast de los Malcriados.

**_04\. Venganza II._ **

**l.**

El viento sopla cálido levantando ligeramente la arena del árido desierto de Nevada, mientras el astro rey comienza a ocultarse tras las majestuosas montañas que se levantan casi rozando los cielos, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Ryan Seaman quien permanece en silencio.  
Su mente ignora por completo el leve murmullo de las personas a su alrededor, no escucha el sonido de los tacones de la mesera quien se acerca a preguntar si desean ordenar algo. Ignora a los dos hombres frente a él, mientras su mente intenta comprender la situación, preguntándose si debe huir o permanecer en su asiento para escuchar lo que sea que ambos hombres tengan que decir.

Observa alguno que otro auto pasar a través de la carretera, como almas que lleva el diablo, sus castaños orbes fijos en la ventana del pequeño restaurante en medio del desierto. Parpadea, cuando por el rabillo del ojo parece apreciar como se acerca la meseta algunos minutos después, y coloca un par de vasos que tintinean una vez están sobre la superficie plana de la mesa.

"De acuerdo." Exclama de repente, harto del silencio sepulcral que sentía estaba a punto de perforar sus oídos. Brendon Urie y Ryan Ross parecen salir de sus cavilaciones, extraídos de sus pensamientos, dirigiendo sus miradas hacia el joven de cabellos azabaches y pálida piel de porcelana. "Antes de continuar, necesito que realizarles un par de preguntas para determinar mi decisión." Un suspiro cansado cae de sus delgados labios, abandona su posición relajada en la pequeña silla para sentarse totalmente erguido y colocar ambos codos sobre la mesa. Observa a ambos hombres, mira como vacilan ligeramente, Ross abre la boca más antes de que pueda pronunciar palabra alguna, le interrumpe. "No se preocupen, cualquier información que me otorguen no saldrá de mi boca, ya que ustedes me han hecho firmar el contrato de confidencialidad. Así que pueden hablar con total libertad, soy un hombre de palabra." Les dirige una cálida sonrisa que apenas es perceptible, a lo que los hombres frente a él se relajan visiblemente.

Ryan no comprende de donde proviene el valor que le ha conducido a hablar, sin embargo, tiene miedo.

Necesita saber con quienes está lidiando, para saber si aceptar o no el trabajo.

Necesita saber a qué se enfrenta en esta calida tarde de verano.

Sumerge en lo profundo su miedo y nerviosismo.

Detiene el movimiento inconsciente de su pierna, que hasta hace un fracción de segundo golpeaba el suelo en un intento de frenar la forma en que su cuerpo de deja salir el miedo que embargaba su ser.

Detiene el movimiento.

Detiene el miedo y se centra.

Se centra en querer sobrevivir.

En querer tener dinero para pagar una renta, y llevar comida a casa.

En querer ayudar a Josh.

Se centra el Josh.

"Me parece razonable." Dice Urie, y por primera vez desde que los tres hombres se encuentras reunidos en el restaurante, Ryan ve como los gruesos labios de Brendon se curvan en una sonrisa, imitando el gesto del joven. Más el castaño de grandes orbes observa la escena, sin comprender que clase de información desea obtener el joven actor, o lo que para Ross resulta mas importante aun, a que se debe la repentina complicidad entre su mejor amigo y Seaman.

"¿Cuál es su relación con Dallon Ross?" Cuestiona sin rodeos, directo y conciso. "Usted tiene el mismo apellido, asi que supongo que es su familiar." Señala lo obvio mientras le dirige una mirada a Ross, quien le observa ahora con el ceño fruncido. "Mientras que por su parte." Ahora se dirige a Brendon, quien se limita a levantar una ceja. "Su apellido es el mismo que el de famosa firma de abogados, así que supongo debe ser cercano él, puesto que ambos apellidos están relacionados gracias a la misma." El tono de su voz ahora detona soberbia, intenta parecer confiado.

Inunda sus palabras de seguridad.

Su sonrisa es hueca, falsa.

Más logra comprarlos.

O eso cree cuando las fracciones de Urie se suavizan, dejando atrás el ceño fruncido para dar paso a una calida y ligera sonrisa.

Urie decide precipitadamente que, el camino más fácil es jugar con la inteligencia de Ryan.

Conocía el historial académico del joven, por lo que sabía con el calibre del individuo con el que ahora estaban lidiando.

Sabia que era brillante, demasiado.

Su promedio era casi perfecto, había participado en cada concurso de deletreo y matemáticas, había sido el alumno destacado de cada clase donde había estado durante su educación básica.

Pudo haber ido a la universidad.

Pudo haberse graduado y obtenido un excelente trabajo.

Pudo haber tenido un lindo auto, una familia perfecta y una vida de ensueño.

Sin embargo, ahora se encontrar aquí, ahora.

Ahora no era más que un pobre diablo, a la espera de obtener un papel.

A la espera de tener suficiente dinero para llegar a fin de mes, hasta el cuello de deudas.

Surgiendo así la gran interrogante, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué es un desempleado? ¿Por qué depende económicamente de un amigo? ¿Por qué se codea de criminales? ¿Por qué se encuentra dispuesto a cualquier cosa solo por dinero?

Para Urie era un misterio el porqué había sacrificado un futuro brillante e ideal, por una vida de precariedad y simpleza.

Demasiadas preguntas inundan la mente de Brendon Boyd Urie, quien encuentra fascinante el despejar cada duda.

"Responderé tus dudas con gusto, Ryan." Su sonrisa sigue firme, y si el gesto hecho por Ryan parecía falso, el de Urie era más que evidente. Sin embargo, el joven parece no haber dado cuenta. "Como bien mencionaste, Dallon y él son familiares." Señala a Ross, quien no comprendía en absoluto lo que estaba pasando. Nada estaba saliendo según el plan que habían concordado. No se esperaba que el joven hiciera preguntas, o siquiera permaneciera más de dos minutos frente a ellos luego de hablarle acerca del papel que tenía que ejecutar. "Más especialmente hermanos." Urie recibe una ligera patada por debajo de la mese, más la ignora. Pasa por alto la señal de alarma por parte de Ross, y decide tomar el liderazgo en la situación. "Por mi parte, es un amigo de la niñez." Miente con una burda sonrisa en sus labios.

No menciona que es su novio de la adolescencia.

No menciona que Dallon y él han estado casados durante dos años.

"Entiendo." Ryan titubea. Esperaba más información, puesto que hasta ahora simplemente se le ha confirmado lo que ya sospechaba. No había nada nuevo. Guarda silencio un breve instante, sus orbes casuales viajan a través de la mesa, reflexionando, ideando más preguntas. "Entonces, ¿cuál es su plan?" Regresa su castaña mirada a ambos hombres, la cual es desafiante. "¿Que esperan ganar con todo esto?"

"Es simple, Ryan." La postura de Brendon se relaja, su espalda toca el respaldo de la silla y sus hombros caen. "Veras." Los grandes orbes revolotean por el lugar, intentando encontrar las ideas que jamás se han expuesto para un tercero, para alguien que no fuera su mejor amigo, George Ryan Ross III. "Queremos destrozar su vida." Una risa infantil escapa, ante la incredulidad de Ross, quien solo se limita a observar la escena.

Las palabras suenan infantiles, y Urie lo sabe.

No es más que un capricho, al menos para él.

En cambio, para Ross era mucho más que eso.

Era la venganza perfecta.

Un plan perfectamente diseñado.

Horas pensando cada pequeño detalle.

Horas invertidas en la búsqueda de quien pueda interpretar el papel estelar.

Horas buscando quienes pudieran ayudarle a ejecutar su venganza.

"¿Exactamente cómo planean destrozar su vida? Si se me permite saberlo, claro."

"Oh, es algo realmente tonto." Le resta importancia y realiza un ademán con su mano, misma donde descansa su anillo de bodas. "El primer paso es demostrar que es un vil infiel."

"Ahí es donde entraría yo." Urie asiente satisfecho, sabiendo que la probabilidad de que el joven acepte ahora es alta, casi segura.

"Mantendrias una relación amorosa con él durante un par de meses, hasta que se descubra su relación extramarital, y su matrimonio se fractura." Se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

"¿Se puede saber con quien se encuentra casado?" Él joven levanta una ceja, la curiosidad es auténtica. Es de vital importante para él saber la clase de personas con quien podría involucrarse de aceptar el trabajo, medir el riesgo y posibles consecuencias.

"Eso es irrelevante por el momento, Ryan." Evita decir que él, Brendon Boyd Urie, es el esposo de Dallon, solo para sabe cuánto tardaría el joven en descubrirlo. Desea jugar con su cabeza, probar su inteligencia. "Después de que su matrimonio fracase rotundamente, tu romperás su frágil corazón. Lo abandonaras, y desaparecerás por completo, sin dejar ni el más mínimo rastro."

"Suena fácil." Un gesto petulante se hospeda en el rostro del menor, quien se cuentra auténticamente divertido ante la situación que se le plantea.

"Lo es." Asiente simplemente. "Tu único trabajo es salir con él de vez en cuando, enamorarlo, estar con él, decirle lo que quiere escuchar, hacer lo que él quiera y soportarlo hasta el momento exacto."

"Comprendo." Ryan se inclina hacia adelante sobre la mesa. "¿Tengo que acostarme con él?" Una risita nerviosa escapa de sus labios.

"Claro." Comprende si en este momento Ryan decide huir del lugar, insultandolos por sugerir que debía tener sexo con un completo desconocido.  
Ni siquiera quiere imaginar si le dijera que desea que se acueste con su esposo. La sola idea le hace reír, más se contiene y permanecer sereno.  
Se toma un momento, donde observa como Ryan está a punto de decir algo más lo ignora para proceder a extraer un papel dentro del bolsillo interno de su saco.  
"Sabemos que no eres una prostituta para que te acuestes con él, pero si sabemos que se requiere alguien que logre interpretar a una persona ficticia, un personaje. Alguien que sea todo lo que Dallon quiere, todo lo que necesita para que el dolor sea aún más intenso, insoportable." Explica, sus orbes se vuelven a un más oscuros, tornándose negros. Ryan traga saliva sonoramente ya que el miedo vuelve a inundar su ser. "Quizás no te agrade nuestro plan, ni mucho menos la idea de acostarte con alguien que ni siquiera conozcas, pero sabemos que es una oferta que no podrás rechazar." Coloca el papel que había estado descansó en su bolsillo, y lo coloca sobre la mesa, lo extiende ante Ryan esperando expectante su respuesta.

El pelinegro observa el papel, analiza la situación, se traga el miedo, procede a tomar en papel entre sus manos para abrirlo y ver lo que ahí yace escrito.

"No pienses solo en la remuneración monetaria." Aprecia como los orbes castaños de Ryan se abren de par en par, sus labios se entrabren sorprendido. Jamas había visto tantos ceros en su vida, y sabía que Josh tendría que robar una casa de empeño para conseguir dicha cantidad de efectivo. "Como ha dicho, George." El mencionado continúa en silencio a su lado, mirando expectante la situación. "Una vez que terminemos con esto, te ayudaremos a conseguir un mánager para que puedas conseguir más papeles y ayuda si deseas irte a Los Ángeles para que tu carrera despegue." Sonríe soberbio.

Sabe que Ryan ahora no se puede negar.

Seria un estupido si se niega.

"¿Este es el pago total?" Parpadea luego de varios segundos de silencio donde únicamente observo el papel atónito.

"No, es tu pago semanal."

"¿Semanal?" Cuestiona, le dirige una mirada incrédula a Urie.

"Si." Ryan continua sin creerlo. "Se te pagará semanalmente, en efectivo, claro, ya que no podemos dejar un registro de que existe una relación laboral entre tu y nosotros." Toma el portafolio que descansaba sobre la mesa, lo abre para extraer un segundo contrato. Lo extiende frente a él, dándole la vuelta para que el joven pueda verlo. "George, explícale el contrato." El mencionado sonríe satisfecho ante lo lejos que han llevado, colocándose totalmente erguido para explicar aquello que había tardado tantas horas en elaborar.

No puede creer que esta tan cerca de lograrlo.

De lograr el primer paso en este largo sendero hacia la venganza.

"Además del contrato de confidencialidad, necesitamos que firmes un contrato de exclusividad por los siguientes dos años o lo que dure este proyecto." Sus manos se mueven durante su explicación, lo que hace que Ryan no pueda despegar su mirada castaña del anillo que resplandece en su dedo anular.

"¿Para qué?" Frunce el ceño sin comprender bien.

"Si durante el transcurso llegases a realizar otro trabajo que Dallon pueda ver en televisión, internet o cine, puede llegar a descubrir que eres un actor y todo quedaría arruinado." Parece obvio para él, aunque para Ryan no posee sentido, más no se atreve a decir nada. Solo piensa en el jugoso pago, y lo fácil que es ganarlo, no se detendrá a cuestionar la lógica de los hombres frente a él. "Así podemos garantizar que esto salga bien y no exista ningún tipo de contratiempo."

"Suena razonable." Miente. "¿Solo tardaría dos años?"

"Depende, puede ser menos o puede ser mas. El contrato se puede extender según lo necesario, aunque claro, se te continuará pagando aunque sobrepase nuestras expectativas." Señala en el contrato la parte donde se menciona esto, en la parte inferior de la primera página. Toma el compendio de hojas para darle la vuelta y dejar ver el lado trasero. "Las condiciones son simples, Ryan. Como ya se ha mencionado con anterioridad, no puedes hablar de esto con nadie, ni siquiera tu familia, amigos o pareja." Es claro con él, no intenta usar el vocabulario colonial que es necesario cuando se habla con una persona común, sino que sabe de ante mano la inteligencia que Ryan posee, casi similar a la que Ross y Urie también poseen. "Para mayor seguridad tanto propia como tuya, no nos comunicaremos directamente. Nosotros no te brindaremos indicaciones ni información, sino que será por medio de un tercero, quien se mantendrá en contacto constante contigo. Él te seguirá como una sombra, respetará tu intimidad y tu vida privada, pero tu vida como este fabuloso personaje ficticio sera vigilada completa y enteramente por él. Él será quien te dé las ordenes, la información que necesitas de Dallon para conocerlo; sus gustos; sus pasatiempos y quien es exactamente, saber su rutina, que hace, donde está, sus planes. También recibirás su ayuda para que tu trabajo sea más fácil, puedes pedirle que te lleve a donde sea necesario y preguntar cualquier duda que tengas. Él será quien te entregue tu paga semanal, sin ningún tipo de atraso ni mayor problema." Explica cada detalle, su voz es clara y contundente, a lo que Ryan se limita a escuchar atentamente, su rostro permanece tácito, tranquilo. "¿Alguna duda hasta aquí?"

"No, ninguna." Sonríe ligeramente, emocionado, sus pupilas se dilatan ante la adrenalina golpea su sistema. No comprende el porque, pero la idea que ahora ha sido planteada completamente frente a él suena bizarra, fuera de lo convencional, lo cual genera un extraño sentimiento dentro de su ser.

Ahora entiende porque Josh amaba tanto meterse en problemas Su amigo es adicto a la adrenalina, al peligro, a aquello que atenta contra todo lo que la moral define como correcto.

"Entonces, ¿lo harás?" Urie cuestiona.

"Si." La respuesta es simple, más satisface a ambos hombres. "¿Cuando inicio?" Lo hombres sonríen a la par.

"Una vez firmes el contrato el plan se pondrá en marcha." George habla. "Nuestro contacto se comunicara contigo para explicarle paso a paso lo que debes hacer, pero a grandes rasgos te lo explicare." De nueva cuenta voltea el contrato para continuar explicar el contenido. "El primer paso es brindarte una identidad falsa para que Dallon no sepa quién eres, y así tu vida personal no corra peligro o por medio de ella descubra la verdad."

"Como te habíamos dicho, tu personaje será un excéntrico cocinero con cabello azul, por lo que es necesario que se te realice un cambio de imagen." Explica Brendon.

"¿Me tengo que teñir el cabello?" Ryan ahoga un grito de pánico. Su cabello era sagrado, le había tomado años conseguir el largo que tanto le gustaba y horas invertidas en pintarlo de un profundo negro.

"Si" Urie hace un gesto divertido. "También deberás cambiar tu forma de vestir, pero por ello no te preocupes ya que los gastos serán cubiertos enteramente por nosotros. Nuestro contacto te llevará tanto a un salón para trabajar con tu cabello, y a una tienda de ropa para adquirir prendas que se acerquen a la concepción de tu personaje que nosotros creados."

"Por otra parte, también tendrás que trabajar en el restaurante favorito de Dallon."

"¿Para qué?" Ryan seguía cada palabra que musitaban, intentando comprender cada oración escuchándolo con sumo cuidado.

Era demasiado para procesar en un solo instante.

"Es la forma más fácil de que comiences tu interacción con Dallon. Él visita una vez a la semana un restaurante de comida japonesa en el centro de las Vegas, así que ahí podrás comenzar a acercarte poco a poco hasta que consigas meterte por completo en su vida."

"De acuerdo." Ryan asiente, se encuentra ligeramente aturdido y confundido.  
Sabe que aceptar el papel es lo mejor, no solo en el sentido económico, sino también lo mejor para su carrera. Además, mentiría si dijera que no le parece emocionante jugar a que tiene una vida donde es una persona completamente diferente. Una doble vida.

Una doble vida como Hannah Montana.

"Lo haré." Sentencia, a lo que Brendon y George sonríen.

Han dado el primer paso hacia la venganza.

"Brendon, dale el contrato de exclusividad y la copia de este." Ross da la indicación que Brendon obedece inmediata, sacando ambos compendios de hojas para colocarlos sobre la mesa cerca del menor y de forma en que pueda leerlos desde su posición. "Firma en las líneas punteadas." Le tiende el bolígrafo a Ryan, quien suspira pesadamente antes de tomar el objeto entre sus temblorosos dedos, para colocar el bolígrafo sobre la hoja, a un milímetro de la hoja del conteo.  
Sabe que una vez firmé no habrá vuelta atrás, no podrá arrepentirse y debe seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Traga saliva, despeja cualquier duda que nubla sus pensamientos, toma firmemente el bolígrafo y lo apoya en la hoja, desliza la punta sobre el papel, plasmando su firma.

Sin saberlo, Ryan Seaman sentencia su vida.

"Perfecto." La voz de Ross expresa tras ver como firma los tres contratos, Brendon toma solo dos para guardarlos de nueva cuenta en el portafolio, dejándole al menor solo uno.

"Este contrato es tuyo, es completamente igual al que nosotros tenemos." Brendon toma el portafolio, dejándolo en sus piernas, más no aparta sus manos de el. "Es todo, Ryan." Se pone de pie, acción que imita el otro hombre. "Nuestro contacto se comunicará contigo mañana a primera hora para comenzar." La sonrisa que le dirige es cordial. Da unos pequeños pasos alejándose de la mesa, sus zapatos golpean el piso haciendo un ligero ruido que queda totalmente opacado por el murmullo de las escasas personas que continúa en el restaurante "Su nombre es Jon Walker."

"Hasta luego, Ry." Se despide Ryan Ross con su voz dulce, haciendo un ademán con su mano para seguir al Brendon Urie hacia la salida del restaurante.

Escucha como la campana de la puerta tintinean en señal de que los hombres han abandonado el lugar, dejando a Ryan sentado en la mesa. Él dirige su mirada hacia la ventana, donde puede contemplar el cielo que ahora es de un profundo color negro cubierto de bellas estrellas que se reflejan en sus orbes castaños.

Siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante el frío que inunda el desierto al caer la noche, mientras se cuestiona si ha tomado la decisión correcta.

Para él, el futuro es incierto.

* * *

**II.**

Desde el pasillo pude escuchar el sonido del televisor a un volumen considerable, por lo que sabe que Josh se encuentra en casa. Sus pasos son lentos sobre el grisáceo suelo, intentando retrasar lo inevitable.

Josh le preguntara como le fue en la audición, y él no sabría que decir. No puede hablarle del papel con absolutamente nadie, eso incluye a su mejor amigo, más no podía mentirle.

Jamás le mentiría a Josh.

Antes de que pueda idear un plan ya se encuentra frente a la puerta del departamento, sin saber exactamente qué dirá o cómo actuar después de los extraños acontecimientos que han dado lugar en su vida durante los últimos días. Busca los bolsillos de su pantalón las llaves, tarda un par de segundo en recordar que siempre olvida llevarlas consigo por lo que un suspiro cansado sale de sus delgados labios ante la resignación, ya que sabe que tendrá que tocar.  
Golpea la puerta, su puño sigue un ritmo que ya ha olvidado de donde proviene, y espera paciente a que su amigo le abra. Espera un par de segundos hasta que escucha como el sonido proveniente del televisor se calla, al igual que los pasos del menor digiriendose a la puerta.  
Siente el miedo en sus entrañas, hace retorcer su estómago, su manos sudar y su respiración agitarse. Escucha la puerta abrirse, un ligero rechinido llega a sus oídos a su vez que una voz alegré en demasiada.

"¡Ry!" Un grito lo extrae de sus cavilaciones para atraerlo a la realidad, donde un joven de cabellos castaños se cuelga de su cuello, parándose sobre las puntas de sus pies descalzos para lograr plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"Hola, Josh." Saluda sosteniéndolo de la cintura, envolviendolo en un fuerte abrazo que su amigo responde gustoso. Se da la pequeña licencia de enterrar su rostro en el cuello del castaño, deleitandose con el aroma de su piel que se combina a la perfección con el del perfume que suele usar.

"¿Cómo te ha ido en la audición?" El menor no puede evitar la emoción en sus palabras y una vez que se separan, puede apreciar la forma en que los orbes castaños de Josh centellean ante la espectativa.

"Bien." Se limita a decir. Se esconde de hombres, y procede a adentrarse en el departamento, cruzando la pequeña sala de estar, esquivando las lámparas y la mesa de centro, para dejarse caer en el sofá.

"¿Bien?" Alza una ceja en señal de confusión, lo sigue con la mirada mientras el continúa de pie en la puerta. "¿Solo bien?"

"Si." No dice más, y se deja caer en el sofá permitiéndose sentir la comodidad. Bendice a Josh por haber elegido ese sofá, ya que además de ser de un hermoso rojo aterciopelado y combinar a la perfección con el resto del departamento, también es sumamente confortante. Después de largas horas sentado en diversos autobuses y las sillas del restaurante que no eran precisamente cómodas, todo lo que necesita es que su espalda deje de doler.

"No obtuviste el papel, ¿verdad?" Se acerca con cierta cautela, temeroso de ver a su amigo romperse de nuevo ante la falta de oportunidades.  
Había visto a Ryan llorar cada que lo rechazaban, consolandole cada noche y limpiando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

"Si, lo conseguí." Pese a que desea mentirle, decirle que no lo consiguió, prefiere decirle la verdad. Sin embargo, es lo único que dirá al respecto por un largo tiempo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no estás feliz?" El castaño cuestiona confundido, su ceño está fruncido más esto no lo lo logra ver Ryan, quien simplemente siente como el sofá se hunde un poco ante el peso de su mejor amigo que ha tomado asiento a tu lado.

"¿Quien te dijo que no estoy feliz por haber conseguido el papel?" Ryan le dirige una mirada, debido a la escasa luz que hay en el departamento que proviene solamente de televisor que ahora está silenciada, apenas puede ver los gestos del otro. Sus ojos se encuentran un breve segundo, más Ryan no es capaz de sostener la mirada así que la regresa a la pantalla frente a él.

"No te ves feliz." Parece insatisfecho ante cualquier respuesta que Ryan le brinde.

"No me dieron el protagónico." Solo lo piensa un segundo y da la primera respuesta que llega a su mente, simple y sin rodeos. "Sere un secundario."

"Oh."

"Pero no importa, al menos ganaré suficiente para ayudarte con el departamento." Sonrie ligeramente, se recarga en el respaldo.

"Ryan, sabes que no es necesario." La voz de Josh es dulce, gentil, sobre todo, honesta. Para él jamás implicara problema alguno el ayudar a su mejor amigo, prefiere que Ryan se centre en su carrera antes que tener un trabajo que frustre su alma creativa.

No le importa tener que robar.

No importa si tiene que estafar.

No importa si tiene que ir contra las normas jurídicas.

No me importa tener que arriesgar su vida todos los días, solo para que Ryan tenga un techo sobre su cabeza, alimento en la mesa y ropa que le cubra.

Haría cualquier cosa por él.

"Pero quiero hacerlo, Josh."

"Olvida eso." El joven sonríe ampliamente, queriendo hacer que Ryan sonría. "Vamos a la fiesta de Awsten." Abandona su lugar en el sofá para ponerse de pie, le tiende una mano a Ryan, quien la observa un segundo para luego dirigirle una mirada interrogativa a su amigo.

"No puedo, comienzo mañana." Se niega, levanta la mirada para ver a Josh. En el fondo de su ser quería ir a la fiesta de su amigo, beber y despertar en un lugar desconocido luego de una noche de vandalismo, más sabia que debía ser responsable. No podría arruinar su más grande oportunidad.

"Solo será un rato, volveremos temprano." Una pequeña sonrisa se posa en sus labios, y Ryan sabe que no puede negarse a nada que le pida su mejor amigo.

"Esta bien." Toma su mano para ponerse de pie. "Pero solo un rato."

"Te lo prometo." La voz de Josh es infantil, lo cual hace a su corazón retorcerse dentro de su pecho. "Iré a ponerme zapatos, y nos vamos." El menor deposita un sonoro beso en su mejilla, suelta su mano para dirigirse a paso veloz a su habitación. Ryan lo ve desaparecer en el pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones y el baño, y sonríe casi sin querer.

No quiere aceptarlo, ni decirlo en voz alta.

Sin embargo, cualquiera que vea en la sonrisa en el rostro de Ryan Seaman, sabría que él está enamorado de Josh Katz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, existen dos personajes con quien Ryan puede quedarse. Sigo pensando en quién sería mejor prospecto, pero eso lo decidiré más tarde.
> 
> Gracias por leer. (:


	7. Adentrándose A Lo Desconocido.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert:
> 
> Este es el último capítulo aburrido que forma parte del preámbulo, en el siguiente capítulo Dallon y Ryan al fin se conocen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminar de escribir y publicar a las 4 de la mañana mientras escucho un podcast aleatorio es mi pasión.  
> Creí que este sería aburrido, pero logré que fuera ligeramente menos tedioso.

_**05\. Adentrándose a Lo Desconocido.** _

**_I._ **

Un par de sobres castaños se abren abruptamente en medio de la oscuridad producto de las espesas cortinas que cubren las ventanas y la temprana hora, gracias a un celular que yace en algún lugar perdido de la habitación. Escucha a la distancia los tonos de llamada, le toma unos segundos entender que sucede a su alrededor, y aún con los sentidos nublados es capaz de apreciar el ligero calor que embarga una de sus manos. Itenta descifrar cuál es el motivo mientras el celular continúa sonando.  
Tarda unos momentos darse cuenta de que se encuentra en la habitación de Josh, debido a los pósters que cubren las paredes, el color de las mismas y sobre todo, el desorden que hay. A su vez, se da cuenta de que se el dueño de la habitación se encuentra recostado a su lado, su brazo izquierdo sirve como almohada para em menor quien posa su cabeza sobre la extremidad, y su mano derecha yace sobre el abdomen del joven, dentro de su camiseta.

En pánico inunda su ser.

Los tonos de llamada continúan inundando la habitación, y se pregunta porque Josh no despierta. Maldice internamente que su menor amigo sea de sueño pesado.  
Necesita responder su celular, más no sabe como escapar de la situación y Josh no parece querer despertar.

En otra situación disfrutaría del momento, se detendría a admirar el rostro del menor mientras duerme.  
La forma en que parece totalmente sereno, como si nada le preocupase en la vida, si nada importara más allá de estar en paz. Podría detenerse a ver la forma en las esquinas de sus labios tirar ligeramente hacia arriba, formando una suave sonrisa, la calidez que emana de su cuerpo, mientras su pecho que sube y baja lentamente.

Sin embargo, ahora necesita salir de la cama y buscar su celular.

Con sumo cuidado intenta sacar el brazo, deslizando su extremidad lentamente hasta que logra liberarse. Agradece que Josh tenga el sueño pesado. Se sienta sobre el borde de la cama, e intenta encontrar su celular con la mirada, no sin antes percatarse del desorden en la habitación.  
No recuerda nada de la noche anterior; que sucedió durante la noche, ni mucho menos en que momento llego al departamento. Tampoco logra entender como es que termino durmiendo en la cama de Josh, que, pese a haber compartido cama durante los primeros meses en Las Vegas, desde hace años que no lo hacían. No desde que habían logrado obtener estabilidad económica, y con ello un departamento el suficiente espacio para ambos.

Por el rabillo del ojo logra divisar el aparato en el mueble al lado de la puerta, misma que se encuentra repleta de pósters, así que se pone de pie con cuidado. Toma el celular y sale rápidamente de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una rápido mirada al castaño, quien continua durmiendo plácidamente, acurrudcandose en la cama.  
Observa la pantalla: 5 llamadas de un número desconocido, aunque sabe exactamente de quien es.

Sabe que debe ser Jon Walker.

El celular ha parado de sonar durante un minuto, por lo que espera a la siguiente llamada. A traviesa el desastroso pasillo para dirigirse a la cocina, lo suficientemente lejos de la habitación de Josh, donde no él no podrá escucharlo.  
Espera la llamada, mientras se recarga contra la barra de la cocina, desde donde puede ver las diversas fotografías pegadas en el refrigerador. Pese a la escasa iluminación dado lo temprano que era, aún puede distinguir con cierta claridad las fotografías e imágenes ahí plasmadas.

Todas las fotografías son de Josh y él.

En algunas esta Awsten, en algunas otras Jacky, o en resto de sus amigos. Sin embargo, siempre estaba Josh.  
No se habían separado desde los 16, y el único momento donde lo había hecho, la desgracia atormentó la vida de Ryan.

El sonido de su celular lo extrajo de sus cavilaciones, dirigiendo automáticamente su mirada hacia el aparato entre sus manos. Respira hondo, sabiendo que a partir de este momento no habrá vuelta atrás. Desliza la pantalla, y acerca el celular hacia su oreja, esperando nervioso lo que está por venir.

"¿Hola?" Su voz tiembla un poco, ante el miedo, esperamdo atento a la voz del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Ryan Seaman?" Cuestiona el hombre, su voz es gruesa, sumamente baja, lo cual hace que un escalofrío recorra el cuerpo de Ryan

"Si, soy yo." Responde rápidamente. Intenta mantener el tono bajo, coloca la otra mano cerca de su boca para evitar que Josh pueda escucharlo. No necesita preguntar, puesto que instintivamente sabe que es Jon Walker.

"Buenos días, Ryan." Saluda cordialmente. "Te veré en una hora en la cafetería situada a dos calles del complejo de departamentos donde vives." Explica firme, tan rápido que Ryan apenas puede comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿En una ho...?" Intenta cuestionar debido que le parece repentido dada la hora que era, además de darle muy poco tiempo para ordenar el desastre que es su persona y el departamento, sin embargo, ni siquiera tiene tiempo para terminar su oración ya que el sonido de su celular lo interrumpe. Aleja el aparato de su oreja para mirarlo, y frunce el ceño confundido al ver que la llama había sido colgada. "Mierda." Alza la voz, e instantáneamente se calla para no despertar a Josh. Mira de nuevo su celular solo para darse cuenta de que apenas eran las 6 de la mañana, recuerda lo que dice Walter.

Tiene una hora para ordenar un poco el departamento, tomar un baño y vestirse.

* * *

**II.**

"¿Ryan?" Escucha una susurro que le extrae de sus pensamientos, levanta la mirada que hasta hace un segundo se encontraba afija en sus tenis mientras ataba las agujetas. El mencionado le observa una vez recupera la postura sentado en el borde de la cama, para encontrarse con un Josh de desordenado cabello y ojos entrecerrados.

"Hola, Josh." Saluda tímidamente, sin saber exactamente qué decir. No esperaba que despertara tan temprano en sábado cuando no tendría motivos para hacerlo, no debía ir a trabajar o algo similar. Ni siquiera percibió en qué momento había abierto la puerta, aunque supuso que estaba tan concentrado en terminar de alistarse para salir que ni siquiera lo escuchó.

"¿Vas a salir?" Cuestiona el menor, al ver a Ryan con el cabello mojado y vestido con ropa diferente te a la que había llevado la noche anterior. Se recarga contra el marco de la puerta, no se anima a entrar debido a la vergüenza que siente después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.  
Había despertado solo en su habitación, aún cuando un vago recuerdo disperso en su cabeza le había señalado que ambos habían caído en su cama cuando regresaron al departamento después de una alocada noche de fiesta de la que apenas posee un par de borrosos recuerdos.  
Se cuestionaba internamente si Ryan sabía lo que sucedió, y si al despertar completamente sobrio, se había arrepentido.

"Si." Ryan responde en apenas un murmuró, sin apartar su mirada del menor. Tiene tan solo 10 minutos para llegar a la cafetería, y pese a que ya solo debe tomar su chaquega y las llaves, necesita salir lo más rápido posible para no llegar ni un segundo tarde.

"Ah." El gesto de Josh es un tanto triste, aunque el pelinegro ni siquiera lo ve ya que se pone de pie, para se dirige al armario junto a su cama para tomar su chaqueta negra de cuero. "¿Tardaras muchos en volver?" Cuestiona mientras observa como se coloca la chaqueta, la acomoda sobre sus hombros y cierra la cremallera.

"No lo sé, depende del tiempo que deba estar en los ensayos." Miente para no decirle a Josh lo que en realidad hará, puesto que no debe hablar de ello con nadie, ni siquiera con su mejor amigo. Le dirige una pequeña sonrisa que es apenas un gesto forzado ante la incomodidad, no quiere estar cerca del menor después de la forma en que durmieron. Sabe que si continua en la habitación explorará, hablará acerca de sus sentimientos y no necesita quebrarse poco antes de comenzar con el papel más importante de su carrera.

"¿Crees que podríamos hablar cuando regreses? No saldré hoy con los chicos, así que estaré aquí todo el día." Su voz es apresurada, sale rápidamente de sus delgados labios, casi tropezando con sus palabras. Observa a Ryan acercarse a la puerta, lo cual provoca que su corazón palpite con vehemencia.

"Claro." Ryan titubea un poco antes de responder, más dice lo más simple para salir lo más rápido del departamento. Solo necesita salir de su habitación y podrá huir de la situación, entonces el único problema en su día será su reunión Jon Walker. "Me tengo que ir, Josh." Susurra, una vez que pasa junto al menor, a traviesa el umbral de la puerta y siente un ligero alivio una vez se encuentra en el pasillo. Ni siquiera escucha la tenue voz de Josh quien se despide de él, limitándose a salir lo más rápido posible del departamento.  
A traviesa el pasillo, que ahora se encontraba un poco más ordenado que hace una hora, sin embargo, cuando llega a la sala de estar se encuentra con el desastre que continúa apoderándose del departamento. Sabe que más tarde deberá solucionar el caos al regresar, aunque en este momento, ni siquiera desea volver más tarde. Toma las llaves que descansan en el mueble situado junto a la puerta, abre la misma y sale lo más rápido posible, comenzando la cuenta regresiva.

Solo le quedan 6 minutos para llegar a la cafetería.

Siente su corazón latir en sus oídos, mientras baja la escaleras rápidamente, el ruido de sus pisadas sobre el cemento resonaban a través del edifico. Para su buena suerte vivía en el 4to piso, por lo que llegó le tomo apenas unos segundos en encontrarse frente el portón del edifio en la plátano baja. Empuja la puerta y agradece internamente que nadie cierre el portón, por lo que rápidamente se encuentra a pie de calle.  
Apenas escasas personas se encuentran en la calle, solo quienes sacan a pasear a sus mascotas, salen a correr o quienes se dirigen a sus trabajo, y casi ningún auto pasa por la calle.  
Corre lo más rápido que sus largas y delgadas piernas pueden, corriendo a través de las aún vacías calles de Las Vegas. Aunque solo son dos calles, Ryan siente los músculos de sus piernas arder ante la nula actividad física que realiza, así que con un gesto que detona sufrimiento se detiene frente a la cafetería.  
Intenta controlar su respiración, se toma un segundo en el que se mantiene en la acera, mirando temeroso la puerta de la cafetería. Lo único que lo separa de su destino son el par de escalones hacia la entrada y una puerta de cristal con un pequeño letrero que indica que el local se encuentra abierto.

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, cuando se percata de que está teniendo un Déjà vu. De nuevo el miedo se apodera de su ser, la adrenalina burbujeando en la sangre que recorre su venas, amenazando con hacer que su corazón explote. Intenta observa el interior del recinto a través de las ventanas del lugar, para intentar descifrar quién de las personas que se encuentran en la cafetería era Jon Walker.

No sabe quien es, o como luce. ¿Como sabría quién es?

Ryan titubea, le queda poco tiempo por lo que decide que es mejor entrar a averiguar quién es tu contacto.  
Sube el par de escalones, se enfrenta a la puerta y cuando su mano toca la madera sabe que no hay vuelta atrás. Sin embrago, la idea de dar la media vuelta, pedirle a Josh que se marchen de la cuidad y huir, da vueltas por cabeza. Suspira, y empuja la puerta, escucha el tintineo de la pequeña campanilla sobre la puerta al entrar.  
El aroma del café, los huevos revueltos y panqueques recién hechos inundan sus sentidos, siente su estómago rugir debido a que no había desayunado antes de salir de salir. Ignora esto último, y observa el lugar, las pocas personas sentadas en la barra, y otras cuantas en las pocas mesesas del lugar. Jamás había almorzado en la cafetería, pese a que estaba a tan solo dos calles del complejo de departamentos donde vivían, y frecuentemente pasaba frente a ella.  
Sus orbes castaños se pasean por el lugar, intentando descifrar quien es Jon Walker. Había pocas personas en la cafetería a dichas horas, más solo habían presente cuatro hombres, así que solo habían cuatro posibilidades de que alguno de ellos fuera Walker.

"¿Ryan Seaman?" La grave voz de un hombre detiene su exploración por lo que su mirada se dirige a la barra, donde se encuentra a el sujeto dueño de dicha voz, quien ha girado su cuerpo en el alto banco para voltear a ver a Ryan. Se encuentra con una gélida mirada que le observa con un ceño fruncido, misma que incomoda ligeramente a Ryan. No tiene tiempo de analizar al extraño sentado en la barra, de orbes azules y cabello castaño, quien sostiene un periódico en su regazo, puesto que el mismo hace un movimiento con su cabeza para señalar una dirección.  
Le toma unos segundos entender que esta tratando de decirle el extraño de orbes azules, más cuando se da cuenta sigue sus indicaciones, dirige su mirada hacia la discreción donde señalaba.

Un hombre se encuentra en el fondo de la cafetería mirando a través de la ventana con un desinteresado semblante, su codo se encuentra apoyado sobre la mesa donde a su vez, su barbilla reposa sobre su puño. Se mira cansado, ciertamente fastidiado, lo cual comprende completamente Ryan, dada la hora.  
Posee cortos cabellos castaños y mirada del mismo color, su barba desprolija es abundante mientras su piel es de un blanquecino color. Su traje es un descolorido color negro, opaco, lo cual denota que es de baja calidad, la corbata que complementa su imagen está desordenada puesto que el nudo es algo flojo.

El muchacho de teñidos cabellos negros comprende que el hombre sentado al fondo de la cafetería es Jon Walker.

Asiente ante el extraño de orbes azulados, en señal de comprensión, quien se limita simplemente a observarle mientras Ryan se dirige hacia donde en encuentra Walker. Sus pasos son temerosos, poco seguros, más ignora el miedo que inunda su ser. Sabe que tiene que ser valiente, puesto que ya ha aceptado el papel, y necesita el dinero. Avanza, pese al miedo, encontrándose rápida y abruptamente frente a la mesa dado el reducido tamaño de la cafetería. Suspira, intentando regular sus respiración, sus delgados y rosados labios esta a punto de abrirse, más es interrumpido por las voz de Walker.  
"Hola, Ryan." Saluda sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, su tono es indiferente, aburrido, desinteresado.

"Walker." El joven murmura, y se siente tonto al señalar lo obvio. El mencionado asiente, aparta la mirada de la ventana, retira su brazo de su posición sobre la mesa para señalar los cafés que yacen sobre la superficie.

"Pedí un café para ti." Le dirige una mirada junto a una pequeña sonrisa en la esquina de sus manos. Ryan toma asiento, justo del otro la de la mesa, enfrente de Walker, y agradece que los asientos de esta cafetería sean muchísimo más cómodos que donde había sido citado el día anterior. "No sé como te gusta así que pedí un americano, espero que te guste." Su tono ahora es amable, gentil.

"Gracias." Murmura, pese a no ser fan del café agradece el gesto.

"De nada, Ryan." Vuelve a sonreír, ante lo cual el joven piensa agradece internamente que su contacto sea amable. Espera que esto facilite su trabajo. "Bien." Walker carraspea. "Como sabes, debemos comenzar los preparativos para tu acercamiento a D." Dice seriamente, para posteriormente tomar su taza y darle un sorbo a su café. "Por seguridad y simplicidad, nos dirigimos al hermano de Ross por su inicial." Comenta tras algunos segundos, lo que provoca un risa interna en Ryan, quien no comprende el porqué de tanto secretismo.

Sin embargo, esto es algo que le tomaría mucho tiempo descubrir.

Incluso, ni siquiera vivira para saberlo.

"Entiendo." Se limita a decir.

"El primer paso es cambiar tu aspecto, a algo que se aleje totalmente de tu yo actual." Ryan recuerda lo que le habían mencionado en día anterior, acerca de cómo su personaje tenia el cabello azul y lamento haber aceptado porque le tomó años tener el cabello tan largo como lo deseaba, y horas de teñirlo para que fuera tan oscuro.

"¡¿Me tengo que teñir el cabello?!" Cuestiona con el ceño fruncido y tono molesto, lo que provoca una sonora carcajada que escapa de los labios de Walker quien se mira divertido por su actitud, lo que provoca que el ceño fruncido se Ryan se relaje.

"Lamengo decirte que si." Responde luego de un momento, cuando puede contener su risa. "Te llevaré con un excelente estilista, no te preocupes. Tu bonito cabello quedará estupendo." Le dirige una mirada tranquilizadora junto a una leve sonrisa. "También debemos ir de compras, y si me lo preguntas, esa es mi parte favorita." Asiente feliz. "Pero eso no es lo importante, sino tu identidad falsa." Walker un mueca de fastidio, rodando los ojos.

"¿Tendré un identificación falsa?" Cuestiona Ryan, interesado en dicha posibilidad. No puede dejar de pensar en todo lo que podría hacer con ella.

"Si, y ahí radica el problema. Necesitarás un nombre." Expresa aún con una mueca, lo que inquieta a Ryan. "Puedes elegirlo pero debe ser algo familiar para que cuando te llamen por el no lo olvides, porque debes estar en el papel durante horas y existe la pequeña posibilid de que algún conocido te reconozca, y te llame por tu nombre real." Parece titubear, durante unos segundos parece pensarlo mientras su mirada se pasea a través del lugar, mismos segundos en el que Ryan le observa intentado descifrar lo que pasa por su cabeza. "Erick." Le llama, y ambos se miran. "¡Claro!" Sonríe ante lo absurda de su resolución. "Nadie llama a las personas por su segundo nombre, así que puedes usarlo, pero deberás buscar un apellido que te agrade."

"Supongo." Parece obvio para Ryan, quien se encoge de hombros ante lo tonta que le resulta la situación. Toma su taza de café, y por primera le da un sorbo, sus orbes castaños se abren sorprendidos ante el excelente sabor de su bebida caliente. Piensa que debería volver luego a la cafetería junto a Josh, puesto que el café es demasiado bueno y por el olor de la comida supone que está también es buena.

_ 《Josh.》 _

Piensa un segundo en su mejor amigo y como más tarde, cuando vuelva a casa, debe enfrentarse a lo que sea que deba decirle Josh. Niega con la cabeza, intentando despejarse y concentrarse en lo que Walker dice.

"Te llevaré con un sujeto que es un genio haciendo indentificaciones." Comenta tranquilo mientras levanta su brazo para mirar el reloj que descansa en su muñeca, y sus orbes se abren abruptamente. "Diablos, es muy tarde." Toma la taza de café para darle un rápido sorbo donde parece beber todo el contenido de golpe, para posteriormente ponerse de pie. El acto sorprende a Ryan, ya que no comprende porque dice es tarde cuando el astro rey aún no sale por completo en el horizonte. "Debemos irnos." El joven imita la acción de Walter, por lo que se pone de pie, mientras observa como el hombre extrae su billetera del bolsillo interior de su saco para poner un par de billetes sobre la mesa. "El salón está del otro lado de la cuidad, y en media hora es la cita." Guarda su billetera, y comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

"¿Salón? ¿No es demasiado temprano" Murmura Ryan sin comprender nada. El reloj en una de las paredes marcaba las 7:23 am, lo cual provoca la interrogante en la mente del joven no tiene sentido, puesto que ningún salón en la cuidad abre tan temprano.

"Lo sé, pero una amiga me debe un favor y abrirá solo para nosotros." Le regala una sonrisa a la mesera cuando pasan junto a ella en su trayecto hacia la salida, quien se sonroja violentamente. "Te daré toda la información acerca de D para que la leas en el camino." Comenta una vez que Walker abre la puerta, y el cálido viento golpe sus rostros. "Mi auto está a una calle." Una vez en fuera, a pie de calle el hombre comienza a caminar en dirección hacia una calle posterior. Ryan titubea, dudando en seguirlo, más sabe que tiene que ir aún en contra de todo lo que su madre le enseñó sobre subir al auto de un desconocido.  
Aunque supuso que Walker no era un desconocido, puesto que a partir de ahora sería su compañero. El único confidente que tendría durante un largo tiempo.  
Suspira, se siente algo aturdido debido al sueño, puesto que calcula que apenas durmió 3 horas por lo que cansado, siente que en cualquier momento caerá ante el inmeso sueño que nubla sus sentidos.

Aprieta los puños, y camina a través de la calle siguiendo a Walker mientras el amanecer es testigo del comienzo.


	8. Tekami.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su vida en este momento no era más que un extraño desastre, y debía colocar cada cosa en su sitio antes de siquiera comenzar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como me encanta terminar los capítulos en la madrugada :)
> 
> Este es un capítulo sumamente largo, donde Josh y Ryan hablan sobre lo sucedido en la fiesta (en el siguiente capítulo sabremos que sucedió con exactitud), además de que Dallon por fin conoce a Ryan.
> 
> Espero les guste tanto como a mí, auque escribirlo fue ciertamente un dolor de cabeza, pero me gustó mucho.

**_06\. Tekami._ **

_La primera vez que la imagen de Ryan Seaman se encontró reflejada en los azulados orbes de Dallon Ross, supo que nunca antes el astro Rey había brillado con tal intensidad ante el._

* * *

**I.**

**Domingo.**

Un par de orbes castaños revolotean a través de la habitación, analizando el papel tapiz y la formas en el habitaban, inspeccionando las fotografías que descansaban en las paredes donde un hombre regordete y de largas barbas se encontraba junto a algunas celebridades. Su pierna se mueve casi como autoreflejo, en señal de nerviosismo, mientras espera impaciente que el mismo hombre de las fotografías emitía palabra alguna. Lleva 43 minutos y 16 segundos exactos en la espaciosa oficina, y lo sabía porque el reloj en la pared a su lado derecho lo indica.  
Espera en silencio, aún cuando quiere quejarse por la forma en que cuero cabelludo pica tras varias decoloraciones, y su nueva ropa es tan ajustada que apenas le permite respirar.

"Bien, Erick." Una voz extrae a Ryan de sus pensamientos, quien fija de inmediato sus orbes en el hombre frente a él, detrás del escritorio. "Dada tu experiencia en el ramo de la hostelería, me inclino a pensar que eres el postulante más preparado para tomar este puesto." El regordete hombre de rasgados orbes y profundo acento japonés dice en en perfecto Inglés, junto a una amplia sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Ryan imita el gesto con cordialidad, y asiente satisfecho, aunque se encuentra preocupado ya que el currículum que sostiene el hombre entre sus manos ha sido elevado por Jonathan Walker, mismo que se dio un par de libertades creativas, entre ellas, un falso pasado laboral. "Por lo que me complace decirte que tienes el puesto de mesero."

"Oh, ¡muchísimas gracias!" Su voz es alegre en demasía, un falso entusiasmo. "Prometo no decepcionarle."

"Sé que no lo harás, Erick." Ryan duda, puesto que el hombre asiático en serio parece depositar toda su confianza en él. Cuestiona sus dotes, puesto que ha logrado engañar a alguien por completo, más no sabe cuanta suerte podrá tener en el futuro. Siempre ha dudado de si mismo, y en este momento, no es la excepción. "Comienzas mañana." Sin embargo, desea centrarse en su papel, y no arruinar su única, y posiblemente última, oportunidad.

"Aqui estaré." Se pone rápidamente de pie empujando ligeramente la silla de madera donde se había encontrado sentado durante los últimos 46 minutos con 58 segundos. "Gracias, señor Watanabe." Extiende su mano, esperando que el su ahora jefe le diera un apretón de manos, más el hombre aspiración parece dudar durante un segundo, mismo donde su rostro aparece un enigma. Ryan está a punto de bajar su mano cuando se da cuenta de que quizás el hombre no se encuentra cómodo con el contacto humano, algo de lo que ciertamente se dio cuenta cuando entró en la oficina por la forma en que la parecía siempre querer mantener una distancia prudente entre ambos. Sin embargo, le sorprendió que a último momento el regordete hombre pareció cambiar de parecer por lo que en un rápido movimiento levantado sus manos para estrechar la mano de Ryan.

"Gracias a ti, Erick." Agradece gentilmente el hombre mientras sostiene entre sus ambas manos la de Ryan con emoción, por lo que joven regresa el gesto y se dispone a a salir de la oficina. Sus piernas dan largos pasos hasta la puerta, una vez ahí empuja la puerta de robusta madera solo para encontrarse con el caótico ambiente del gran restaurante de comida japonesa.  
Sus orbes se abren abruptamente dada la cantidad de comensales y meseros que en encuentran en el vaivén que parece no tener final, el aroma de los diferentes platillos inundan sus fosas nasales deleitandose con la variedad de sabores que deambulan por el aire. Avanza a través de las mesas con la intensión de salir del lugar, mientras observa el lugar donde comenzará a trabajar a partir del día de mañana. Luce como la clase de restaurantes a los que jamás podría aspirar a ir, ya que por lo que le contó Jon, cada platillo cuesta el salario que recibirá en este trabajo.  
Se deleita con la arquitectura, los altos muros y pilares que sostienen la infraestructura; la fuente que se sitúa al fondo en el extremo contrario a la cocina, el agua cae provocando un leve sonido que es ciertamente relajante; y las esculturas esparcidas aleatoriamente, en diversas formas y tamaños. También parece perderse en los pequeños detalles que le dan elegancia al lugar, como los finos manteles, los cubiertos y centros de mesa.

Antes de lo previsto se encuentra en la entrada del lujoso restaurante, donde las firmes puertas de cristal le separan de la calle, y se detiene un momento a reflexionar. A través del cristal puede ver como del otro de la calle, Jonathan Walker encuentra recargado contra el cofre de un Imapala negro del 67, sostiene un cigarrillo entre sus dedos y mira desinteresado su entorno, esperando a que salga del lugar.

Mentiría si dijera que no se siente nervioso, aunque sea tenuemente asustado por el por venir puesto en las últimas 78 horas su vida ha cambiado por completo. Ahora luce completamente diferente a como lucia el viernes, o incluso el día anterior por la mañana; su ropa es ajustada y de coloridos estampados; su cabello es de un llamativo color azul, ligeramente más corto de lo que solía llevarlo.

En este momento no sabe quien es en realidad, lo cual le hacía temer puesto que apenas era el comienzo.

"Dos años." Piensa mientras empuja una de las puertas para así salir del lugar encontrándose así en una de las calles del centro de Las Vegas, donde el sol se encuentra en su punto más álgido, escasas nubes adornar el cielo del medio día.  
Sabe que resultara más complejo que llevar a cambo un papel común, en el que solo se encontraría involucrado durante un par de horas al día, donde tendría estudiar un par de líneas, llevando a cabo una rutina durante unos cuantos meses.  
Tendrá que fingir durante dos años será alguien completamente diferente.  
Tendra gustos diferentes, pensamientos diferentes, una personalidad diferente y un nombre diferente.

Cruza la calle una vez ha mirado hacia ambos lados, para encuentrarse con Jon quien parece alegrarse de verlo tras casi una hora de esperarlo fuera del lujoso restaurante. "¿Y bien" Cuestiona el castaño, Ryan observa como tira su cigarrillo al pavimento para posteriormente pisarlo con su zapato. "¿Conseguiste el trabajo?"

"Si, estoy dentro." Se limita a decir con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sus orbes castaños continuar clavados en el suelo por lo que no ve la tenia sonrisa en los labios de Jon. "Empiezo mañana."

"Estupendo." La voz de Walker demuestra jubilo, da la vuelta al auto para abrir puerta y entrar. "Debes ir a casa a descansar y repasar la información que te di." Ryan imita la acción, aún cabizbajo se dispone a entrar en el lugar del copiloto. "D suele ir venir a comer los martes y jueves por la tarde, después de dar clases en la escuela, así que procura tomar dichos turnos." Informa Jon una vez se encuentran dentro del auto, enciende el motor y posteriormente también el aire acondicionado para refrescarse luego de pasar un rato bajo el sol. "En algunas ocasiones viene fuera del horario habitual, ya sea con Ross o su padre. Te avisaré de cualquier cambio." El joven recarga su cabeza contra la ventanilla mientras sus orbes castaños deambulan a través de las calles. "Debes aprender sus horarios, a que hora despierta, que clases da durante el día, a donde va cuando sale del trabajo..."

"¿No te parece absurdo todo esto?" Interrumpe Ryan, sus orbes continúan mirando el camino y su espalda se encuentra completamente recargada contra el asiento.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Cuestión Walker, su ceño se frunce sin comprender lo que quiere decir el menor y us manos se ciñen al rededor del volante.

"Quiero decir." Se aclara la gente, dudando durante un fracción de segundo sobre si resulta correcto plantearle sus pensamientos a Jon, puesto que pese a haber convivido con el durante dos días, continua siendo un desconocido casi en su totalidad. Sin embargo, disipa sus dudas sabiendo que él hombre junto a él es el único individuo con quien puede hablar con total libertad sobre el trabajo. Aunque no conozca a Jonathan Walker, es la única persona en quien debe confiar en este momento. "Quiero decir que, a ambos nos han contratado para hacer que un sujeto le sea infiel a su esposo y destruir su vida." Suelta una pequeña risa irónica, lo que provoca que Jon le dirigirá una fugaz mirada desconcertada. "¿No te suena al argumento de una película de bajo presupuesto?" Ahora es el turno de Ryan de dirigirle una mirada a su compañero, quien parece meditar su cuestionamiento durante un par de segundos en el que el auto se detiene en un semáforo, los orbes del hombre se clavan en asfalto del camino.

"Claro que si, Ryan." Responde el cuestionamiento cuando el semáforo le permite avanzar. "Cuando me llamaron para llevar a acabo el trabajo de logística e investigación, me pareció sumamente extraño." Su voz es desinteresada, como lo ha sido durante el poco tiempo que lo ha conocido. "Pero seamos honestos, Ryan. Después nuestra posición hay muy poco que podamos más allá de aceptar las inconsistencias y tonterías de aquellos que nos pagan por absurdos trabajados." Se encoge de hombros, restándole atención al tema.

"¿Que posición?" Cuestiona Ryan sin entender a qué se refiere con ello. Se incorpora en su asiento, retira su cabeza de la ventanilla y le mira atento, completamente interesado en lo que sale de los labios del mayor.

"¿Por qué aceptaste este trabajo, Ryan?" Responde con una pregunta, más el joven comprende que no lo hace con el propósito de esquivar su cuestionamiento, sino con la intención de ilustrar algo que no había pasado por su cabeza.

"Necesitaba el dinero." Se limita a decir.

"¿Para qué?" Vuelve a cuestionar Jon, quien le dirige otra fugaz mirada.

"Quiero ir a Los Ángeles." El hombre asiente, sonriendo satisfecho ante al respuesta.

"Yo me casaré con mi novia, necesito dinero para una preciosa boda y un departamento, pero con los pocos trabajos que realizó como detective privado dudo poder ahorrar el dinero suficiente para ello." Suspira. "Eso es lo que a lo que me refiero cuando digo nuestra posición. La gente como tú y yo como yo tenemos que hacer lo necesario para cumplir nuestros sueños." El joven comprende, y se limita a mirar a través de la ventanilla. Entiende el punto de Walker, comprende y sufre de aquello de lo que habla.  
Desde su posición como persona de clase media-baja, no podría darse el lujo de elegir el trabajo que tendría o su destino, sino que tendría que hacer lo que pudiera con lo que tuviera. No era una realidad reconfortante, más era todo lo que tenia. Había sufrido de esta triste realidad desde nació, desde que vivía con su madre, y continuaba padeciendo de ello ahora que vivía con en Nevada con Josh.  
"Así que aunque esto parezca una auténtica tontería, debemos hacerlo. Quizás no sea tan difícil y al final solo nos paguen por hacer un par de cosas." Intenta aligerar el ambiente con una pequeña risa. "Intentaré que esto sea lo más fácil para ambos, te diré exactamente en qué lugares debes encontrarlo casualmente y cómo acércate a él para que antes de lo previsto conseguíamos el objetivo, y podamos olvidarnos de este sin sentido."

El joven abre la boca dispuesto a decir algo, cuando las calles comienzan a resultarle parecidas. A un par de calles se encuentra el pequeño centro comercial donde suele ir a jugar diversos juegos arcade, entre ellos Pump It Up que solía jugar junto a Awsten, Otto, Geoff, Jacky y Josh. Ryan no se atrevería a considerarse bueno jugando puesto que sus pies carecían de coordinación, más disfrutaba jugar junto a sus amigos.  
Sin embargo, en este momento no desea ir a jugar con sus amigos, sino que desea hablar con ellos para tratar de comprender el extraño comportamiento de su compañero de piso y mejor amigo.

No había visto a Josh desde el día anterior, cuando se encontró en una bochornosa situación y tras la extraña actitud que había tomado el menor tras despertar. Si bien no habían podido hablar como Josh lo había pedido, debido a que Ryan había llegado sumamente tarde al departamento tras un agitado día donde Walker y él habían ordenado todo lo requerido para comenzar el trabajo, aún mantenía cierta incertidumbre respecto al tema.  
En el fondo de su ser podría percibir un extraño presentimiento, aún sin saber de qué era aquello de lo que deseaba hablar el menor. Supone que algo sucedió, más no podía recordarlo con claridad debido al alto índice de alcohol que había consumido.

"¿Podrías dejarme en la esquina?" Dice amablemente.

"Claro." Jon se detuvo cerca de la acera, permitiéndole al joven salir del auto. "Paso por ti mañana para llevarte al trabajo." Le dirige una sonrisa al menor cuando esté en cuentra fuera del auto.

"De acuerdo. Adiós, Jon." Se despide desde la acera y observa como el auto se aleja hasta desaparecer unas cuantas calles más altas. Suspira y se dispone a caminar el par de calles que le separan del arcade. Avanza a través de la acera, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y la mirada cabjizbaja, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Quizás Walker tiene razón.

Solo debe hacer lo que se le ordene y antes de que se dé cuenta se encuentre a kilómetros de Las Vegas, intentándo cumplir sus sueños en Los Ángeles.  
Más existía una preocupación que aterrorizaba su ser, y si bien no se la planteó a Walker, temiendo que este se burlara de sus pensamientos superficiales, aún era algo que continuaba latente dentro de él.  
Y este inocuo pensamiento resultaba ser que, pese a haber aceptado el trabajo; firmado los contratos cotrepondientes; comenzaron los preparativos tales como como confeccionar su nueva imagen; la documentación necesaria para la persona a quien debe dar vida y conseguido el trabajo que le permitirá acercarse a Dallon James Ross, aún no había visto ni siquiera una fotografía del hombre con quien tendría que mantener un romance durante los próximos meses, o incluso años.

No sabía cual era su aspecto, ahora mismo no era más que un boceto en su mente creado por él en base a la información que le había brindado Walker, aunque esta no incluía datos más allá de sus cuales eran sus gustos, su historial académico y médico, una breve descripción de su vida familiar y profesional. Sabia de ante mano que resultaba algo superficial su interés por conocer el aspecto físico de Dallon, sin embargo, tampoco le agradaba la idea de tener que acercarse a un hombre desagradable, de pésimo aspecto y desaliñado porte.  
Sin embargo, considerando el buen físico y el fino porte que posee Ryan Ross, supone que al ser Dallon su hermano, este también debe ser un hombre apuesto y elegante.

O al menos eso desea creer.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos puesto que sus pies de forma de automática le condujo a través de las calles hasta encontrarse frente al pequeño centro comercial, donde esperaba se encontrasen sus amigos. Observa las luces y los aparadores de los diversos locales exteriores del recinto, suspira y se acerca a las puertas automáticas. Una vez dentro del lugar comienza a caminar para dirigirse a las escaleras eléctricas que le conducirán al segundo piso donde se encuentran los juegos, suspira mientras su mirada deambula a través del lugar impaciente, puesto que no solo le genera incertidumbre lo que puedan decir sus amigos ante sus tontos cuestionamientos respecto a Josh, sino también lo que podrán decir ante sus nueva imagen.

Su pie toca las baldosas que cubren el suelo del segundo piso y su búsqueda comienza, su mirada viaja hacia el costado de las escaleras donde se encuentra el pequeño local de juegos arcade. Sus pasos son veloces, le toma apenas unos segundos llegar a la entra del lugar desde donde puede apreciar una cabellera de un centelleante color verde neón que le indican la presencia de Awsten Knight.  
"¡Ey! ¿qué diablos contigo?" Una conocida voz capta su atención, por lo que dirige su atención a un joven de cabellera azabache y chaqueta de cuero.

"Hola, Jacky." Saluda cordialmente cuando se encuentra dentro del lugar, se detiene junto a la mesa donde se encuentra sentado uno de sus mejores amigos.  
Jacky Vincent fue la primera persona con quien entabló una fuerte amistad desde su llegada a Nevada, en un principio solo lo tenía a él y a Josh.

Observa la mesa, y dada la cantidad de botellas de agua sobre la superficie, sabe que llevan horas aquí. "¿Que sucedió con tu cabello, Ryan?" Cuestiona el pelinegro una vez que el peli-azul toma asiento junto a él, mira maravillado el brillante color y el nuevo corte de cabello del menor.

"Necesitaba un cambio de imagen." Se limita a decir, mientras sus orbes castaños se plantan en la figura de Awsten quien se encuentra sobre el tablero del Pump It Up. Aprecia la forma en que sus piernas se mueven siguiendo las flechas, y las espesas mechas de cabello color verde neón se mueven al ritmo de una canción que Ryan desconoce.

"Se ve bien." Murmura Jacky con una tenue sonrisa, antes de apartar su mirada del joven para dirigirla a Awsten. Permanecen en silencio durante unos minutos, simplemente observando a su amigo jugando hasta que la canción termina y la pantalla señala un puntaje perfecto.

"¡Si! ¡Lo logre!" Grita un Awsten eufórico, levantando sus brazos en señal de Victoria debido a que había practicado durante semanas. Baja del tablero y su sonrisa parece no poder ser más grande debido a su logro, hasta que se encuentra con la imagen de Ryan, quien luce totalmente diferente a como lo hacía la última vez que lo había visto, hace apenas dos días. "Ryan, tu cabello." Señala, su voz sale entrecortada debido a su rápida respiración producto de la extenuante actividad física realizada, y se acerca a la mesa con la intención de tomar una de las botellas de agua y saludar a su amigo recién llegado.

"Si, es azul." Ryan esboza una tenue sonrisa, deseando que nadie continúe indagando en su repentino cambio.

"Y tú ropa es genial, Ryan." Agrega Awsten. El peli-verde toma asiento en el piso, justo enfrente de la mesa para observadar a sus amigos mientras debe el contenido de una de las botellas.

"Gracias." Dice cordial, tras lo cual un pequeño silencio se apodero del trío de amigos, aunque aún se podía apreciar el tenue sonido de los demás juegos arcade en el lugar y el murmullo de las pocas personas que se encontraban ahí un domingo pasadas las 2pm. "Necesito preguntarles algo." Ryan rompe el silencio tras algunos minutos, en los cuales Awsten limpiaba la ligera capa de sudor que cubría su frente mientras Jacky parecía enviar algunos mensajes en su celular. Ambos le dirigen una mirada interrogantes, antentos a lo que Ryan deseaba preguntarles. "¿Que sucedió en la fiesta del viernes?" Cuestiona con la mirada clavada en sus vans.

"¿Que quieres decir?" Jacky le mira interrogante, una vez guarda su celular en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. No sabía a qué se refería con su pregunta, puesto que la fiesta que había realizado Awsten en su departamento, no muy lejos del complejo de departamentos donde vivían Ryan y Josh, había transcurrido con total normalidad. Claro está que, había sido tan normal como solían serlo las fiestas que el grupo de amigos realizaba, las cuales se plagaban de diversas drogas y actos vandálicos.

"¿Que hicimos durante la noche?" Decide no cuestionar directamente si habían percibido alguna conducta fuera de lo normal entre Josh y él, sino que resultaría más sutil preguntar a rasgos generales lo que había sucedido.

"Ummh..." Ambos jóvenes parecen meditar, intentando recordar exactamente lo que sucedió la pasada noche del viernes, aunque para ellos también resultaba un borroso recuerdo en sus mentes. "Bueno, nosotros comenzamos a beber como a eso de las 8 p.m, cuando terminamos un trabajo en el centro." Jacky comienza a relatar mientras frunce el ceño en señal de concentración. "Otto y Geoff llegaron al departamento de Awsten una hora después, tu y Josh llegaron un poco después. Conforme pasaron las horas comenzaron a llegar más personas, por lo que hubo más alcohol y perdimos el control de la situación."

"Como siempre." Añade Awsten con una pequeña risa divertida, acción que imito Jacky.

"Entiendo pero, ¿qué hicimos nosotros?" Cuestiona una vez que se da cuenta de que debe ser más específico, su rostro ahora es un lienzo en blanco, inexpresivo. Sus manos sudan, nerviso, mientras su pierna se mueve inquieta. Por lo que entiende Ryan, existe un lapso de tiempo entre las 9 p.m, momento en el que salió del apartamento, y las 3 de la mañana, la hora en que estima que llegaron al departamento.

"Bueno, bebimos un poco en el departamento de Awsten." Comenta Jacky. "Hasta pasada la media noche que una chica sugirió ir a un bar luego de que viniera la policía a callarnos porque teníamos la música muy alta. Algunos se fueron a casa, otros a continuaron la fiesta por su parte y nosotros fuimos a un bar a unas cuantas calles del centro." Ryan no recuerda nada de lo que ha mencionado hasta el momento. No sabe nada respecto a haber visto a la policía llegar al departamento de Awsten, haber salido del departamento a media noche o haber ido hasta el centro de la cuidad. "Era un karaoke de estos que son tan populares en la cuidad, así que elegimos un par de canciones al azar y bebíamos un poco más. El bar cerró un poco más tarde, así que seguimos la fiesta en la casa de..." Hace una puesta en la intenta vagamente recordar el nombre de alguien, frunce el ceño y acaricia su barbilla. "No lo sé, de alguien." Le resta importancia una vez se da cuenta de que no logra recordar aquel nombre. "Después de eso todo es confuso. Creo que Geoff y Otto se fueron a casa, las chicas que fueron con nosotros continuaron la fiesta en algún otro lugar, Awsten y yo tuvimos que ir a trabajar." El pelinegro culmina su relato encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que, Awsten se queda en completo silencio mirando el suelo, pensativo.

"Entiendo pero, ¿recuerdan a qué hora nos fuimos Josh y yo?" Cuestiona Ryan.

"Si, se fueron bastante temprano porque tu mencionaste una audición o algo similar." Menciona Jacky tras pensarlo un poco. "A las 2, quizás 3 a.m." La sospecha de Ryan resulta ser cierta, llegaron a las casi 3 de la mañana al departamento, más continua confuso el motivo del comportamiento de Josh.  
Sigue sin explicarse la insistencia del menor por hablar, puesto que durante el transcurso del día anterior Ryan había recibido mensajes y llamadas por parte de Josh, quien mostraba un claro interés por saber a qué hora regresaría.

"Ah, si. Ahora lo recuerdo." Dice luego de guardar silencio un breve momento y miente, finge que ha recordado algo aún cuando no es así. "Lo siento, todo es un gran lío en mi cabeza, pero ahora lo recuerdo con claridad. Gracias." Les entrega una falsa sonrisa, esperando que la crean.

"Yo tampoco recuerdo demasiado." Jacky es él único que parece interesado en el tema ya que es él habla. "Ya sabes como se ponen las fiestas en casa de Awsten." Ríe ante los diversos recuerdos de dichas fiestas, sin embargo, su risa se ve interrumpida cuando parece distraerse al observar algo en la entrada del lugar. "Lo siento, ahora vuelvo." Se disculpa para posteriormente ponerse de pie, sus piernas se dirigen hacia la salida abandonando a sus mejores amigos. Ambos jóvenes ni siquiera se molestan en seguirle con la mirada, puesto que saben de ante mano que algún cliente ha venido a buscarle por un poco de su mercancía.

Existió el momento en el que Ryan discutía con él, suplicando que dejara el negocio debido a que podría morir daño el peligroso al que se exponía. Maldijo el momento en que, tanto Jacky como Josh, comenzaron a incursionar en pequeños robos a mano armada para posteriormente llegar a involucrarse en la venta de diversas sustancias y robos aún más complejos. Sin embargo, con el el tiempo ya ni siquiera se molestaba en hablar del tema, lo ignoraba por completo, simplemente esperando ver a ambos llegar sanos y salvos a casa.

Ahora, agradecía desde lo más profundo de su ser que Josh se haya alejado de dicho camino, consiguiendo un trabajo donde no corría riesgo alguno y les permitía vivir bien. Esperaba el momento en el que Jacky también se alejaran por completo de ello.

"¿Por qué tanto interés en saber lo que sucedió el viernes por la noche, Ryan?" Cuestiona Awsten con tono aparentemente desinteresado, una vez cree prudente hablar, cuando Jacky se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharles. El peli-verde le observa aún desde su posición en el suelo del lugar, sus manos apoyadas en la misma superfiente mientras sus piernas se cuentan cruzadas. Más Ryan ni siquiera le regresa la mirada, simplemente se mantiene cabizbajo.

"Ya lo he dicho." La pierna de Ryan continúa moviéndose, en símbolo de un evidente nerviosismo. "No recordaba nada de la fiesta." Murmura.

"Claro." Suelta una risa irónica. "¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que hacemos cuando salimos de fiesta?"

"Awsten..." El joven se queja. Aveces olvida que su amigo puede leerlo como un libro abierto, sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza con solo ver su rostro, aún este se cuentre completamente inexpresivo, siendo esto algo que odia con todo tu ser.

"¿Que sucede entre tú y yo Josh?" Decide cuestionar sin rodeos, su tono continua tranquilo, resultando casual y desinteresado, intentando no presionar al mayor.

"¿D-De qué hablas?" Ryan tartamudea, provocando una ligera sonrisa en el peli-verde, apenas curvando las esquinas de sus labios. Awsten sabe que lo ha atrapado.

"Los vi escabullirse cuando una de las chicas y Geoff se pusieron a hacer el ridículo en el karaoke." Los orbes castaños de Ryan se abren abruptamente, encontrándose sorprendido. "Salieron un momento del bar, y cuando volvieron estaban algo raros. Estaban más juntos de lo normal, parecían pagados por la cintura como siameses." El peli-azul no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que se encuentra relatando su amigo.  
Sus recuerdos tan solo llegaban hasta el momento en el que habían llegado al departamento de Awsten, comenzó que beber junto a Josh y Jacky, hasta que de pronto, todo se tornó negro. Tras ello, su consciencia regresó el día anterior cuando Walker le llamó.

Solamente eso.

"No recuerdo nada, Awsten." Por primera vez desde que se quedaron solos, los orbes castaños de Ryan se encontraron con los azulados obres del menor, siendo este último quien percibe el pánico que embarga a su amigo.

"Deberías hablar con él." Dice, antes de ponerse de pie apoyándose en sus rodillas, y estirar un poco sus piernas que se sienten ligeramente adormecidas. "Deberías hablar con él sobre el beso." Los labios de Ryan se entre abren sorprendidos y detiene movimiento el movimiento de su pierna, siente su ritmo cardíaco elevarse considerablemente mientras traga saliva.  
Quiere creer que su amigo está bromeando, y que lo que acaba de salir de sus labios no es más que una jugarreta infantil. Quiere creer que escucho mal, y en realidad no ha cometido el grave error de besar a su mejor amigo.

No resultaba para nadie un secreto sus evidentes sentimientos hacia el castaño, más nadie se atrevía a mencionarlo en voz alta. Mientras tanto, Ryan actúaba con total normalidad cuando se encontraba al lado de Josh, riendo y hablando como siempre lo ha hecho desde que tenía 16 años.  
No sabía con exactitud en qué momento había desarrollado dichos sentimientos, sin embargo, ahora se encontraban ahí y debía enfrentarlo. Había retrasado demasiado lo inevitable, y al parecer su yo ebrio había tenido el valor suficiente para afrontarlo, más ahora, completamente sobrio y con la serie de peculiares sucesos que habían acontecido en su vida durante la última semana, desde que se presentó a la primera audición, no sabía si sería capaz de enfrentarlo.

"No lo recuerdo..." Murmura confundido. "¿Quien te lo dijo?" Cuestiona, y levanta su cabeza para mirar Awsten quien lo miraba divertido.

"Él me lo contó, soy su mejor amigo." Señala lo obvio rodando los ojos, estira su brazo para tomar una de las botellas de agua que reposan sobre la mesa. "Ahí viene Jacky." Comenta tras darle el sorbo que ma botella, cuando observa como él pelinegro guarda algo su bolsillo, se despide del desconocido y camina de nueva cuenta hacia ellos. "Por favor, habla con el, Ryan. Te puedo jurar que siente lo mismo por ti." Susurra aún con los labios pegados a la boquilla de la botella.

"Pero..." El joven está a punto de protestar, cuestionar a que se refiere, más es interrumpido por Awsten.

"Shhh." Su amigo le indica que guarde silencio, puesto que Jacky se encuentra a un par de metros. Awsten era la única persona que sabía lo que había sucedido, y había prometido guardar el secreto.

"Vamos a jugar, princesas." La alegría que irradia el pelinegro aturde a Ryan, quien se queda en completo silencio sentado en la mesa con la mirada clavada en el suelo del arcade, mientras sus amigos se dirigen a jugar Pump It Up.

El sonido de las máquinas, el murmullo de las escasas personas en el lugar y las risas de sus mejores amigos eran apenas un diminuto eco para él. No comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, más tenía que solucionarlo rápido.  
Su trabajo como mesero en uno de los restaurante más lujosos de Las Vegas comenzaba el día siguiente, al igual que el absurdo plan para destruir a un hombre de quien aún no conocía siquiera su rostro.

Su vida en este momento no era más que un extraño desastre, y debía colocar cada cosa en su sitio antes de siquiera comenzar.

* * *

**II.**

**Lunes.**

"¿Josh?" Su voz irrumpe en el departamento, empuja la puerta para entrar en su totalidad solo para encontrarse con la parcial oscuridad, siendo la sala de estar apenas sutilmente iluminado por el brillo de la pantalla de una computadora portátil. "¿Josh?" Intenta llamar a su amigo, quien se encuentra recostado sobre el sofá, apenas logrando verlo a través de la penumbra.  
Su mano se desplaza a través la pared buscando el interruptor, le toma unos segundos más cuando logra encontrarlo una de las lamaprad del techo se enciende, provocando que el castaño se incorpore con rapidez.

"¿Ryan?" El menor se quita los audífonos, se comodoa mejor en el sofá colocando su computadora sobre sus piernas extendidas. Observa extrañado a su mejor amigo, la confusión resultando evidente en su rostro. Hacia dos días que no le veía, y ahora lo encontraba así, con un centelleante cabello azulado ligeramente más corto de lo que solicita llevarlo. "¿Que le sucedió a tu cabello?"

"¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre este papel que había conseguido?" El nervisomo resulta evidente en su voz. Ryan observa como el castaño asiente ante su pregunta, mientras se acerca lentamente al sofá, no sin antes dejar caer la mochila, que llevo consigo a su primera día de trabajo, junto la puerta. "Pues necesitaba pintarlo para ello." Explica con simpleza, diciendo ser honesto al respecto aunque sea una sola vez. Se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, se acerca hasta que sus pies tocan la alfombra situada en la sala de estar.  
Siente sus manos sudar, y su corazón latir con vehemencia dentro de su caja torácica. No encuentra las palabras adecuadas para iniciar la conversación, así que permanece en silencio, expectante.

"Oh, te queda bien, Ry." El castaño se limita a asentir, cierra su computadora para colocarla delicadamente sobre la mesa de centro de cristal. "¿Has estado todo el fin de semana en los ensayos?" Cuestiona interesado, sentándose apropiadamente sobre el sofá. Decide no interrogarle más all respecto a su papel, esperando a que Ryan le cuente por su propia cuenta, puesto que ambos poseen la confianza necesaria para hablar de cualquier cosa y espera que dicha confianza permanezca intacta pese a lo sucedido.  
Mantiene la mirada clavada sobre la alfombra bajo sus pies, espera que Ryan se siente junto a él, más esto no sucede, siendo que el peli-azul se mantiene de pie a un metro del sofá.

"Si, pero no es solo eso. Conseguí un empleo." Murmura, mientras su mirada castaña se pasea por el departamento. Se sorprende solo un poco al percatarse que el espacio se encuentra ordenado, cada cosa parece estar en su lugar e incluso percibe el ligero aroma a limón en el aire.

"¿Por qué? Te dije que no es necesario que ayudes económicamente..." Comienza con aquel sermón que Ryan odia, provocando que este ruede los ojos.

"Mi papel es sobre un mesero." Lo interrumpe. "Necesito trabajar un par de meses en ello para comprender como funciona el tema."

"Oh." Se siente tonto por haber dicho aquello, y siente la tensión en el aire. "Escucha, Ryan. Necesitamos hablar." No puede contenerse, no reconoce al joven junto a él, quien en este momento no es más que un desconocido.  
No se habían visto durante todo el fin de semana y este día, puesto que cuando uno entraba al departamento, él otro salía. Habían vivido juntos durante 6 años, jamás se habían separado, no desde que llegaron a Nevada.  
El castaño se siente tonto, comprendía que debía darle espacio, y aun más después de lo que había sucedido. Sentía que se encontraba haciendo un océano en un vaso de lágrimas, sin embargo, no podría contener sus sentimientos ni un segundo más.

"Lo sé." El mayor se atreve a acercarse, aproximándose al sofá para tomar asiento junto al castaño. "Awsten me contó lo que sucedió, porque yo no recordaba nada del viernes." La respiración de Josh se detiene un breve instante, y maldice internamente. Quizás pudo haber ignorado el tema, pudo haber fingido que no sucedió nada y continuar con sus vidas como si nada dado que Ryan no recorbada nada, y sabia de ante mano que él no se atrevía a hablar del tema, Ryan tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

"Mierda, Ryan." Es lo único que puede decir puesto que su voz se rompe. "Realmente lo lamento muchísimo."

"¿Por qué?" Cuestiona Ryan, quien se mantiene en el otro otro extremo del sofá, distante. No se atreve a acercarse, temeroso del por venir.

"Por sentirme de esta manera." Josh aparta su mirada del suelo, y por primera vez en tres días, ambos de miran a los ojos. El peli-azul puede apreciar la forma en que diminutas gotas de salada agua se suspenden en las pestañas de su mejor amigo, lo que provoca un ligero malestar en su interior al ser quien provoca aquellas lagrimas. "Intente tragarme mis sentimientos, ocultarlos para que nuestra amistad continuara intacta, pero el viernes me deje llegar. Había tanto alcohol en mi organismo, así que mi corazón me traiciono y le pareció buena idea besarte." La verborrea ha comenzado, y Josh sabe que no podrá detenerla por más que lo desee. "Desde entonces no he dejado de pensar en ello, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Eres mi mejor amigo, lo has sido durante demasiado tiempo y lo que menos deseo es que nuestra amistad termine por un tonto error, por culpa de mis sentimientos. Comprendo completamente si después de eso te alejas de mi, pero por favor, no lo hagas, eres todo lo que tengo. Mis padres me dieron la espalda tras haberlos abandonado, no tengo demasiados amigos en esta cuidad pese a llevar años aquí, mi vida es un desorden pero tu eres lo único que le da sentido. Eres todo lo que tengo, aquí o en cualquier otro lugar." Espesas lagrimas han comenzado a caer a través de sus mejillas y su voz tiembla. Su mirada denota honestidad por lo que Ryan no duda de sus palabras. "Podemos fingir que nunca sucedió, y continuar como siempre." Intenta continuar a pesar de los evidentes sollozos que amenazan con hacerlo callar.

La información toma por sorpresa a Ryan, quien permanece en completo silencio mientras sus orbes castaños continúan clavados en los del menor, mismo que simplemente lo observa expectante, a la espera de cualquier tipo de respuesta.  
Ryan pudo haber esperado casi cualquier cosa en esta vida, menos que su mejor amigo se sintiera de la misma manera que él. Una parte de el se encuentra infinitamente feliz, como si hubiera ganado la lotería sin haber comprado un boleto. Por otra parte, sentía la incertidumbre burbujeando en su sangre.  
Piensa que, en un contexto normal habría reaccionado diferente, sintiendo la alegría inundar su ser. Sin embargo, en este preciosa momento se encuentra aturdido, confundido, sin encontrar la forma correcta de reaccionar.

Podría definirse como un feliz sueño, habitando dentro de una pesadilla.

"Ryan, por favor..." El castaño suplica, ante el sepulcral silencio por parte de su amigo. Espera una respuesta, sea la que sea, así resulte en un rechazo. Simplemente no podía soporta el silencio durante un segundo más. "Ryan, di algo." Ambos se observan, mientras el corazón del menor late con vehemencia, colgando de un hilo. "Ryan, por favor, dime algo, aun..." Intenta hablar, más es interrumpido por el mayor quien un rápido movimiento se acerca hacia él, coloca una de sus manos en su nuca para así atraerlo hacia él. A Josh le toma una fracción de segundo darse cuenta de lo que está sucediendo.

Le toma una fracción de segundo darse cuenta de que los suaves y delgados labios de Ryan se encuentran sobre los suyos.

El castaño pestañea sorprendió, confundido, sin comprender lo que está sucediendo. Decide dejarse llevar, tal como lo había hecho hacía tres noches hacia atrás por lo que torpemente, nervioso ante la situación, cierra los ojos e imita la acción del otro joven colocando la mano en su mejilla para así prolongar el beso. El peli-azul comienza a mover los labios ante la respuesta positiva del menor, y sin saber de donde obtiene el valor necesario para ello, atrae el cuerpo del contrario aún más con la ayuda de su mano que aun permanecía libre colocándola sobre el hombro de Josh, sus rodillas se tocan mientra su propia espalda se recarga contra el respaldo del sofá.  
Permanecen unidos, fundidos en un suave beso donde Josh se limita acariciar la mejilla del mayor, deleitandose con la suavidad de los labios de Ryan. Los movimientos de sus labios son delicados y lentos, como si temieran que el otro se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento, simplemente disfrutando de la calidad que irradian sus cuerpos.

Ante la falta de oxígeno rompen el beso separándose apenas un par de centímetros, apenas los suficientes para permitirse tomar aire y mirarse a los ojos. La respiración del otro hace cosquillas en sus mejillas, sonríen torpemente.  
"Supongo que podemos intentarlo." Susurra Ryan contra los carnosos labios del castaño, quien asiente antes de volver a unir sus labios. El ahora peli-azul se deja llevar, como si nada importase más allá del joven a su lado. En este preciso momento nada importa nada más allá de las cuatro paredes del pequeño departamento, donde la felicidad comienza a florecer.

Ignora por completo el por venir, ajeno al destino que yace escrito en las estrellas.

* * *

**III.**

**Martes.**

"Hoy es el gran día, Erick." Escucha la firme voz proveniente del asiento del piloto, asiente mientras le dirige una pequeña sonrisa al hombre de barba, quien esa mañana porta una simple camisa de vestir, sin corbada ni saco y ligeramente arrugada. "Te mantendré al tanto, pero el vendrá pasadas las 4pm. Te avisaré cuando esté de camino, y que ropa usa el día de hoy."

"Claro." El peli-azul abre la puerta, y sale del auto. Una fina capa de sudor cubre su piel cuando sus pies tocan el pavimento, y cierra suavemente la puerta del auto, un precioso Imapala negro del 67. "Te veo más tarde." Se despide cordialmente.  
Para su suerte, por el momento su trabajo en el restaurante solo ocupará parte sus mañanas por lo que puede regresar por la tarde al departamento para estar con Josh. Sin embargo, conforme más avance en su papel sus jornadas se extenderán aún más, ocupando parte de sus tarde o noches.

"No te distraigas." Jon Walker grita desde el auto, mientras observa como la figura del joven desaparece tras las espesas pierta de metal que se encuentran en la parte posterior del lujoso restaurante en el centro de Las Vegas. Niega con la cabeza, a sabiendas de lo sucedido la noche anterior.  
Si bien su trabajo se limitaba a vigilarlo solamente durante sus horas de trabajo, no podía fiarse de Ryan. Temía que el joven pudiera arruinar su última oportunidad de evitar declarase en banca rota, por lo que decidió seguirlo más allá de sus horas laborales. Ahora su mayor preocupación resultaba ser que Seaman se distrajera de su objetivo por un simple juvenil y pasajero romance.

Por su parte, Ryan se encuentra en un estado de ensoñación, por lo que no se percata de la figura de un joven quien se aproxima con una calida sonrisa.  
"Hola, Erick." Saluda el joven de rubios cabellos, blanquecina piel suave cual porcelana, y azulados orbes. El peli-azul es extraído de sus pensamientos, viéndose ligeramente sorprendido por em joven, más tras un momento le devuelve la sonrisa tras percatarse de quien se trataba.

"Hola, Patrick." Ambos caminan a través del frío y grisáceo pasillo que conduce hacia la cocina, hasta llegar a los casilleros donde deben dejar sus pertenencias. Ryan extrae las llaves de su bolsillo trasero, para abrir el andando de su casillero.

"¿Como te estas sintiendo al trabajar aquí?" Pregunta cortésmente en rubio, mientras de igual manera introduce su bolso en su casillero.

"Bien." Se limita a responder, obviando el hecho de lo difícil que resultó para él su primer día. Al final de su turno sus pies dolían al igual que su espalda, por suerte no tuvo que caminar hasta la parada de autobuses que quedaba a un par de calles, ni febril soportar la incomodidad de los asientos de plástico de los autobuses, dado que Walker le esperaba frente al restaurante por lo que podía regresar a casa en un cómodo y lindo auto.

"Me alegra." La voz de Patrick es alegre, gentil, lo cual Ryan agradece infinitamente. El resto de sus compañeros parecían personas desagradables, groseros y pese a que apenas llevaba un día en su nuevo empleo, sabía que a futuro tendría problemas con ellos. "Dudo que necesites aún de lo ayuda porque eres realmente bueno, en un día memorizaste todo el menú y como se organiza la cocina." Lo dicho por el joven como una caricia a su ego, por lo que internamente sonríe. "Pero continúas en tu semana de entrenamiento por lo tanto, debo seguir ayudándote."

"Gracias, Patrick." Cierra su casillero al mismo tiempo que al joven, para dirigirse a sus puestos.

El día transcurre con suma tranquilidad al igual que el día anterior, ya que gracias a ser apenas el día martes los comensales resultan ser pocos durante el transcurso de la mañana y parte de la tarde. Su mente divaga entre los pequeños momentos muertos donde no hay nada que hacer. Mentiría si dijera que no se encuentra nervioso ante lo que sucederá esta tarde, espera expectante el momento en que Dallon Ross cruce la puerta.

Sus castaños orbes se clavan en un pequeño reloj cuando entra a la cocina por un platillo. "3:45pm." Señalan las manecillas, provocando que el pánico se apodere de su ser. Entrega el platillo, sonríe cordialmente al comensal cuando siente el celular vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

"Patrick." Llama a su compañero, quien se encuentra su lado apoyándole, a lo que la muchacho le dirige una mirada. "¿Puedes cubrirme un segundo? Necesito ir al baño."

"Seguro, ve." Apenas las palabras caen de los labios, Ryan se dirige con rapidez hacia lo baños, situados junto a la enorme fuente que cuenta con una cascada y decenas de peces Koi. Empuja la puerta con violencia y entra a unos de los cubículos vacíos, donde se recarga contra la puerta cerra para extraer su celular del bolsillo. Al encender la pantalla se encuentra con el mensaje que había esperado durante todo el día:

"Llega en 10 minutos. Saco gris claro, camisa de rayas negras con blanco, y moño rojo." Lee el mensaje, su respiración se acelera y su corazón late en sus oídos. Debe actuar rápido y según el plan.  
Abre la puerta del cubículo para encontrarse frente a los lavamanos del baño, donde se mira en el inmenso espejo que cuelga de la azulada pared. Suspira, le dirige una mirada decidida su propio reflejo y sale del baño. Intenta controlar su respiración y apaciguar sus nervisos.  
Camina con total normalidad a través del recinto, sus puños se ciernen a sus costados mientras una leve sonrisa se posa en sus labios.

Solo le basta esperar.

Sin embargo, la espera dura apenas un par de minutos, incluso menos de los previsto. Apenas el joven llega junto a Patrick, quien se encuentra a un par de metros de la entrada del restaurante donde atiende a una pareja, cuando se percata de que la puerta de cristal ha sido abierta. Su mirada castaña instintivamente se dirige hacia la puerta, curioso y expectante solo para encontrarse con el hombre por quien tanto había esperado.

Dallon James Ross entra en el restaurante, mas Ryan ni siquiera necesita observar detalladamente su atuendo para comprender que es él de quien se trata.

"Erick, encárgate de él." La voz de Patrick lo extrae de la realidad, le dirige una mirada al rubio y sabe que su oportunidad. "Ese sujeto es Dallon, viene casi todas las semanas. Es muy amable y deja buenas propinas." Menciona el rubio, señalando con un sitio movimiento de cabeza al comensal recién llegado.

"¿En serio viene todas las semanas?" El peli-azul finge sorpresa, sus orbes se abren incrédulos mientras observa Patrick.

"Si, su favorito son los temakis, aunque a veces cambia de opinión." Patrick parece recitar dicha información como quien memoriza un dato al azar que ha aprendido leyendo algún artículo en internet, ligeramente interesado pero no realmente.  
Para el rubio, el conocer el platillo favorito de un completo desconocido que visita con regularidad el restaurante en el que apenas lleva un par de meses, es algo por completo irrelevante. No beneficia ni afecta su vida más allá de su jornada laboral, más allá de su rutina los días martes, y algún par de esporadiso jueves.  
Sin embargo, para Ryan dicho dato resulta de suma importancia

"Parece que le conoces bien." Una pequeña risa burlona escapa de los labios de Ryan.

"Ha venido aquí cada semana durante todo el tiempo que he trabajado aquí, es imposible no memorizar su orden cuando es la de siempre." Se encoge de hombros. "Anda ve, yo termino de atender esta mesa." Le da un codazo juguetón a Ryan en el costado, mientras le dirige una pequeña sonrisa misma que el peli-azul le devuelve. Su compañero le abandona para dirigirse a la cocina en la búsqueda de algún platillo ordenado por la pareja, lo que le permite a Ryan darle inicio al plan.  
Rápidamente se dirige hacia entrada del recinto, toma uno de los menús del podio situado cerca del pasillo principal y se desliza entre las mesas para llegar hacia el hombre que entre sus manos sostiene su celular, deslizando con desinterés la pantalla.  
Se acerca lentamente, cauteloso.

"Hola, bienvenido." Saluda cordialmente. Una sonrisa se posiciona en sus delgados labios, siente sus manos sudar y los nervios carcomer sus entrañas. El hombre bloquea el teléfono, lo deja coloca boca abajo sobre la superficie de la mesa cubierta por un delicado mantel de un sutil color rojizo, y levanta la mirada para encontrarse por primera vez a Ryan Seaman.  
El joven se encuentra con un par de gélidos orbes de un profundo color azul donde habita un ligero toque de gris, que le observan, enormes y centelleantes. Ryan analiza su rostro, la forma en sus delgados y rojizos labios se enteabren, su fina nariz, marcados pómulos y pálida piel que a simple vista se aprecia tersa, delicada y suave. Siendo su rostro enmarcado por delgadas mechas de castaño cabello que caen con sutileza, cubriendo su frente al igual que sus orejas.

"H-Hola." Sonríe torpemente, y Ryan se percata de lo profunda pero delicada que resulta el sonido de su voz. El hombre baja un poco la mirada en busca de un gafete donde se encontrase su nombre, mismo que Ryan porta en su pecho, y entre cierra ligeramente los ojos al leer el pequeño rectángulo de metal. "Erick." El nombre cae de sus labios como un susurro, apenas audible. "¿Eres nuevo aquí?" Cuestiona, su tono detona curiosidad al igual que sus azulados orbes que regresan a observar el rostro de Ryan.

"Si, es mi segundo día." El peli-azul asiente, se encuentra sumamente divertido por la reacción del castaño. Ante sus ojos, el hermano de Ross parecía un hombre amable, educado y ligeramente tímido.

"Ah, mi nombre es Dallon." El castaño extiende su mano, misma que hasta hace un segundo descansaba sobre la superficie de la mesa. Ryan toma su mano, estrechandola entre la propia por lo que puede sentir la calidez que irradia el cuerpo de Dallon, y pese a que puede sentir lo callos en a lo largo de sus largos dedos y palma, producto de su profesión, aún puede distinguir la suavidad en ellas. Ryan sonríe gentil, encontrándose ciertamente sorprendido por su educación. "Me veras mucho por aquí." Dallon ríe torpemente, y aunque Ryan se niega a aceptarlo, al joven le resulta encantadora el sonido de su risa.

"Entonces será un gusto atenderte, Dallon." El brazo del peli-azul cae a su costado, y se dispone a entregarle el menú cuando es interrumpido por el castaño.

"No, no es necesario." Niega ligeramente, provocando que un par de mechones se agiten. "Siempre ordeno lo mismo."

"Bien." Asiente. "Entonces, ¿qué deseas ordenar, Dallon?"

"Un temaki, y un vaso de agua, por favor." Dice amablemente, una diminuta sonrisa colándose a través de las esquina de sus labios.

"Perfecto, en seguida te lo traigo." Ryan se aleja, no sin antes dirigirle otra calida y sutil sonrisa. Mientras comienza su camino hacia la cocina, internamente grita eufórico, satisfecho. Por la forma en que ha actuado Dallon, comprende que le ha agrado al castaño y sabe que es tan solo el primer paso, mas es aún el comienzo.

Ryan Seaman no puede esperar el momento para contarle a Walker sobre su primer acercamiento, y así, comenzar la siguiente etapa del plan de Ross y Urie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiempo de explicaciones:
> 
> • En este ficc Dallon lucirá como solía lucir en The Brobecks, porque creo que parece apropiado para su profesión, y Ryan como a inicios de Idkhow.
> 
> Juro que tenia muchas cosas que poner aquí, pero las olvidé porque son las 6 de la mañana y tengo mucho sueño Una disculpa.  
> De cualquier forma, muchas cosas se sabrán conforme vayan pasando los capítulos. (:


	9. Sehnsucht.

_**07\. Sehnsucht.** _

_**I.** _

_**Martes.** _

Un suspiro cae de sus delgados labios cuando observa la figura del hombre atravesar las espesas puertas de cristal, sabiendo a la perfección lo que debía decir, repasando en su mente las líneas que debe recitar esta calurosa tarde de verano. Se acerca cauteloso y siente sus pies doler a cada paso que da, lleva dos semanas y media trabajando en el restaurante y aún no se acostumbra a las extenuantes jornadas laborales.

"Hola, Dallon." Saluda cordialmente. El castaño ha tomado asiento en una de las mesas próximas a la entrada del recinto, colocado su saco en el respaldo de la mesa. Le mira deleitandose con su belleza, pese a que es incapaz de aceptarlo ante sí mismo, es consciente de lo atractivo que lo encuentra.  
Durante las contadas ocasiones que ha podido interactuar con él ha podido apreciar sus delicadas facciones, sus impecables modales y su peculiar forma de vestir. Su recurrente inclinación a usar camisas de vestir, sacos y chalecos de colores que oscilan entre tonos grisáceos, cafés y negros, zapatos relucientes donde bien podrías encontrarte con tu reflejo, sin embargo, lo que más captaba la atención de propios y extraños resultaba ser su gusto particular por los moños.  
Según Walker, podrías saber cuál era el estado de ánimo de Dallon James Ross con solo observar el moño que portaba.

"Hola, Erick." El castaño sonríe tímidamente, mientras su dedo índice empuja el marco de sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. El peli-azul observa el anillo en su dedo anular, que brilla gracias a la luz que brindan las lámparas del recinto.

"Te quedan bien las gafas." Ryan aprecia como las pálidas mejillas de Dallon ahora se tornan en un violento color rojizo, y baja la mirada hacia su regazo. "Te ves mas lindo de lo normal." Su voz intenta ser más dulce aunque algo grave y baja, sin perder el indicio de que va más allá de un simple cumplido.

"G-Gracias." Tartamudea. Ryan procede a entregarle la carta pese a saber que siempre ordena lo mismo, puesto que de cualquier forma debe entregarla según le explico Patrick. "Erick, no hace falta. Ya sabes que..." El castaño comienza, más es infrumpido por el menor.

"Lo sé, pero quizás algún día cambies de parecer y decidas probar otras cosas." Le guiñó un ojo mientras un pequeña sonrisa se cuela a través de las esquinas de sus labios, gira sobre sus talones y se dirige a paso veloz hacia la cocina sin saber que detrás de si dejo a un boquiabierto Dallon, quien siente las mejillas arder de nueva cuenta y su corazón latir vehemente dentro de caja torácica.

* * *

**II.**

**Viernes**.

"Toma." Su paz es interrumpida por un objeto que es lanzado hacia su persona, por lo que intenta rápidamente atraparlo en el aire con sus manos antes de que golpee su pecho.

"¿Que diablos es esto?" Cuestiona sentándose correctamente en el viento sofá color marrón, que huele a algo que no logra descifrar y tampoco se atrevería a preguntar. Observa el aparato entre sus manos, mientras su ceño se frunce sin comprender porque se lo ha entregado.

"Es un celular, Ryan. ¿Jamás habías visto uno?" Comenta el hombre de desaliñada barba, con una risa burlona. El peli-azul siente como el sofá se hunde bajo el paso del recién llegado.

"Lo sé, no soy estupido, Jon." Ryan le ridge una fugaz mirada molesta. "Quiero decir, ¿para qué me lo das?" Cotinua observado el celular, incluso atreviéndose a encenderlo para así encontrase con que su huella digital había sido registrada por lo que puede acceder a el sin mayor problema. Ni siquiera se molesta en cuestionarlo, puesto que había cedido todo tipo de informacion.

"Ya que tus coqueteos con D han comenzado, resulta necesario que tengas un celular únicamente para todo lo relacionado con Erick." Explica.  
Ryan se cuentra fascinado por el teléfono celular, por lo sofisticado y moderno que lucia. Sorprendido por poseer algo así siendo que toda su vida se había resignado a tener aparatos que su función se limitaba a recibir llamas, mandar mensajes, escuchar música y poco más.  
Ni en un millón de años podría pagar algo así.  
"Tienes una semana para darle tu número." La voz de Walker, lo extrajo de sus pensamientos, le dirigió una mirada al hombre que se recargada en el respaldo del sofá y con los pies arriba de la mesita de centro. Lo último le causa una pequeña risa interna gracias a lo descuidado que parecía el hombre con respecto a todo, no solo en el ámbito laboral sino que también lo descuidado que resultaba con sus pertenencias y en cuanto a él mismo como persona.  
En su hogar recibiría un grito molesto por parte de Josh si subía sus pies a algún mueble, o un regaño si lo veía en pijama y sin haber tomado un baño pasada la 1pm.

En ocasiones se encontraba sorprendido por como se habían acostumbrado a los hábitos y reglas del otro, tras tantos años de vivir juntos.  
Por su parte, Josh había adquirido un poco su hábito por mantener todo ordenado, aunque en ocasiones entraba al departamento para encontrarse todo fuera de lugar, más el menor rápidamente solucionaba el desastre puesto que ya no toleraba como antes vivir en el caos.

"¿Un semana? ¿No te parece muy rápido?" Cuestiona. "Digo, apenas han pasado dos semanas desde que tuvimos el primer contacto, deberíamos esperar un poco."  
El peli-azul no comprende muy bien como funciona el asunto de acercarse a alguien y comenzar una danza de apareamiento, como él se atrevía a denominar al buscar a alguien simplemente para ir a la cama.  
No había salido con alguien desde hace años, por lo que sus dotes de conquista se encuentran más que sepultados tres metros bajo tierra. Y respecto a Josh, ni siquiera podría catalogar el estado en el que se encuentraban en este momento, más agradecida no tener que haber pasado con por el tortuoso sendero de la incertidumbre y burdos coqueteos.

"Puede ser, pero George quiere que las cosas se muevan con mayor rapidez." Walker se acomoda mejor en el viejo sofá del pequeño detapmento del hombre, bajando sus pies de la mesita. "D no se presentará el próximo jueves puesto que es el cumpleaños de su hermano es el miércoles así que tendrá tiempo para pensar que hacer al respecto."

"Comprendo." Ryan asiente. "¿Y qué sucede si decide no llamarme?" Cuestiona.

"Seguiremos intentando hasta que ceda." Walker se encoge de hombros, tranquilo. "Le pareces lindo, así que cederá tarde o temprano, aunque más vale que sea temprano." Lo último llama la atención de Ryan, quien observa curioso al mayor con una tenue sonrisa colgando a través de las esquinas de su labios.

"¿Como sabes que le parezco lindo?" La idea de que un hombre tan guapo y educado como Dallon se sienta mínimamente atraído hacia su persona le resulta sorprendente, puesto que jamás creyó que podría cautivar al castaño pese a todos los cambios estéticos a los que había sido sometido para lograr el objetivo.

"Las paredes escuchan, Seaman." La mirada castaña de Jonathan Walker se clava sobre el menor, amenazantes. "Te diré algo, no te tomes en serio a Ross, no involucres tus sentimientos." Por primera en escaso el tiempo que ha conoce al hombre, este ha abandonado su tan característico tono indiferente y tu apacible semblante, lo cual hace que trague saliva, temeroso. "No lo digo solo por ti, o por tu noviecito." Con esto último sabe que se refiere a Josh, por lo que se siente ciertamente alarmado. Walker sabía más de lo que Ryan se encontraba dispuesto a compartir inclusive con sus mejores amigos, quienes no tenían conocimiento alguno acerca de la naturaleza de su relación. Y ahora, un hombre al que apenas conocía, sabía sobre Josh. "Sino por nosotros, si algo sale mal tu y yo seremos hombres muertos. Hay contactos en la policía que podrían matarnos y desaparecer nuestros cadáveres sin dejar rastro si lo arruinamos."  
Las palabras provocan que un escalofrío recorra la espina dorsal del menor, quien observa al mayor con las pupilas completamente dilatadas y el pulso acelerado.

No sabe donde se había metido.

Si bien Urie había explicado que era un policía, no tenía conocimiento de cuál era su puesto dentro de la policía. Podría ser un alto mando, o tener contactos dentro que podrían facilitar cualquier acción contra ellos.  
Para Ryan esto es una completa exageración, había demasiado por perder solo por problemas ajenos a Jonathan y a él.

Demasiado en juego solo por una niñería de la apenas tenían conocimiento alguno.

"De acuerdo, Jon." Asintio. "Interare hacer mi trabajo lo mejor que pueda, por ti y por mi." Coloca su mano sobre la del mayor, que se encontraba reposando sobre la rodilla del hombre. Ambos se miran, y Walker escuchar la honestidad en su voz, observarla en sus orbes. Los dos hombres tienen demasiado que perder, seres queridos y sueños colgando de un hilo. Deben trabajar en equipo y dar lo mejor si mismos para lograr salir invictos.  
"Te lo prometo." Sonrie, sabiendo que debería cumplir aquel juramento hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

_**III.** _

_**Martes.** _

_**6:45am.** _

Un par de orbes azulados se abren abruptamente para encontrarse con el blanquecino techo sobre su cabeza en medio de la penumbra. Parpadea mientras continua escuchando la alarma a su derecho, en la mesita de noche. Bosteza perezosamente, estira su brazo para intentar golpear el pequeño aparato y así lograr apagarlo.  
"Dall, apaga esa maldita cosa." La ronca voz del hombre a su lado hace rodar los ojos, debido aunque odiaba que usara malas palabras en su presencia.  
Logra apagarla la alarma para posteriormente estirar sus extremidades, intentando ahuyentar el sueño que nubla sus orbes y entorpece sus pensamientos. Gira su cabeza hacia la izquierda para encontrarse con el hombre a su lado, quien intenta continuar durmiendo bocabajo. Observa su cabello oscuro caer sobre las almohadas y su espalda desnuda siendo apenas cubierta hasta la cintura por las finas sábanas de un pálido color grisáceo.

Abandona su lugar en la enorme cama matrimonio para llevar a cabo la rutina que llevaba a cabo religiosamente cada mañana desde hace un año.  
Deja a su esposo dormir un poco mas antes de llamarlo para el desayuno, sabiendo que se encontraba cansado tras su larga y extenuante jornada laboral del día anterior, y aún mas gracias al caluroso momento que habían pasado juntos tras la llegada del hombre a casa a altar horas de la noche.  
Las pálidas mejillas de Dallon se tornan de un violento color rojizo ante los recuerdos de lo sucedido, se muerde el labio mientras se deshace de su cómoda pijama para elegir su atuendo que portaria aquella mañana de verano.

Solo se permite encender una de las pequeñas lámparas de noche que se encuentras en la habitación, para no molestar a su esposo, a quien solo le quedaba poco menos de media hora de sueño. Se viste en completo silencio, termina de acomodar el moño en su cuello para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, una vez ahí enciende la luz, da un par de pasos para colocarse frente al espejo y así comenzar su ritual para verse perfecto.  
Cepilla sus dientes, lava su rostro y tras secarlo se queda un par de segundos observando su reflejo en el espejo, su pálida piel blanquecina, sus orbes azulados que son enmarcados por sus largas pestañas, mismas que se baten con cada parpadeo y las mechas de desordenado cabello castaños que cae sobre su rostro.

Finalmente suspira con una pequeña sonrisa colándose a través de las esquinas de sus delgados labios, sabiendo que este era tan solo el inicio de otro fabuloso día en su perfecta vida de ensueño.

**7:25 am.**

"Buenos días, Bren." Saluda cordialmente a su esposo una vez lo ve entrar a la cocina, coloca ambos platos sobre la mesa de caboa en medio de la habitación y observa al recién llegado. Brendon bosteza, su cabello aún continúa ligeramente revuelto y el nudo de su corbata se encuentra mal hecho. "¿Como dormiste?" Pregunta jalando un poco hacia atrás una de las sillas para sentarse. No recibe respuesta alguna por parte de su esposo, quien parece continuar adormilado.  
Por un momento el único sonido que inunda la habitación es el leve murmullo de la televisión que yace encendida, y el pequeño sonido de la cuidad despertándose fuera del departamento.  
"¿Brendon?" Cuestiona el castaño, su tono denota preocupación por el silencio del menor, quien permanece de pie en el marco de la cocina.

"No quiero ir a trabajar." Murmura en voz baja. Las tazas de humeante café descansan sobre la mesa, el aroma de los panqueques recién hechos abruman su nariz con su delicioso aroma. La vida resulta tan insípida para Brendon.

Dallon suspira, su postura se relaja mientras continua observando a su esposo. "Ya hemos hablado de esto, Bren." Su voz es baja, gentil. "Si deseas renunciar a la policía deberías hacerlo, no tienes porque continuar con ello." Comienza aquel discurso que ha recitado durante las últimas semanas.  
Se encontraba dispuesto a apoyar a su esposo, habían estado juntos durante la última década de su vida y ambos se habían apoyado incondicionalmente. Se lo debía a Brendon, quien fue él único que le alentó a seguir sus sueños antes que continuar con la tradición familiar de estudiar una carrera convencional.  
Ni siquiera su hermano le había apoyado en su decisión por estudiar artes, quien inclusive se encontró dispuesto a abandonar sus propios sueños para satisfacer a su padre.

El pelinegro se encoge de hombros, indiferente, da un par de paso para adentrarse a la cocina y toma asiento en la mesa, dispuesto a desayunar lo que ha cocinado Dallon.  
"¿Ya tienes planeada la fiesta sorpresa de Ryan?" Pregunta, intentado cambiar de tema.

"Si, aunque no sería tan sorpresa porque todos los años hago lo mismo." Decide no presionar al joven policía respecto a su cansancio y hartazgo, diciendo una verdad.  
Todos los años hacia lo mismo por su hermano menor, o al menos desde que concluyó la universidad y volvió a tener contacto con él tras años de encuentrarse separados.

"Quizás no sea sorpresa, pero a él le hacen mucha ilusión. Es el único motivo por los que espera ansioso su cumpleaños." Comenta Brendon, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

"¿En serio?" Se encuentra auténticamente sorprendido, y no se molesta en ocultarlo.

"Si." El menor asiente. "Sé que aún no crees que Ryan te ha perdonado, pero él lo ha hecho y te ama demasiado." Las palabras de Brendon hacen que una calida sensación se aloje en su pecho, encontrándose enternecido al saber aquello por lo que una sonrisa se cuela a través de sus labios.  
Si bien durante su niñez y adolescencia los hermanos Ross no eran más que rivales quienes se odiaban a muerte, tornando dicha rivalidad en una ardua batalla en la que intentaban demostrar quien era mejor estudiante y mejor hijo, así como intentaban sabortearse mutuamente, elaborando complejas travesuras y maldades que solo buscaban destruir al otro. Ahora su relación había mejorado, desde que ambos volvieron a estar juntos habían comenzando a llevarse mejor y pasar más tiempo juntos, intentando recuperar el tiempo que perdieron en aquella inútil e interminable batalla.

Ciertamente, el saber que Ryan había dejado el pasado atrás y ahora lo amaba llenaba su corazón de regocijo.

"Entonces terminaré de darle los últimos detalles." Sonríe satisfecho, para comenzar a desayunar junto a su esposo, antes de que ambos se dirijan a sus respectivos trabajos.

_**3:00pm.** _

Sus azulados orbes se cierran durante un momento, mientras que un suspiro cansado escapa de sus labios. Recarga su cabeza con el respaldo del sofá, en busca de un pequeño instante de relajación.

Había sido un largo día

Si bien los días martes apenas tenía un par de clases en la escuela secundaria de los suburbios de Henderson, en el condado de Clark, aún tenía que dar un par de clases particulares en su pequeño estudio, mismo que había alquilado ha inicios de año.  
Debía demostrarle a su padre, George Ryan Ross II, que podía ganar su propio dinero a partir de uno de sus mayores pasiones, la música. Por lo que junto a su mejor amiga Breezy Douglas, una joven pianista, habían decidido impartir clases particulares para obtener un ingreso fijo y tener la oportunidad de transmitir sus conocimientos. Así habían alquilado un pequeño departamento cerca de Las Vegas para comenzar con su pequeña academia de música.

Abre sus azulados orbes para encontrarse con el desastre producto del torbellino de energía que era el pequeño Miles Iero, quien asistía a clase de guitarra dos veces a la semana. El infante de apenas 7 años de edad disfrutaba de jugar con los todos los instrumentos que se encontraban en la pequeña habitación insonorizada donde Dallon daba sus clases, además de desordenar los libros teóricos que utilizaban los estudiantes.  
Pese al desastre que ocasionaban los pequeños, el castaño disfrutaba de impartir clases a niños. Apreciaba la alegría centelleando en sus ojos cuando aprendiera algo nuevo, la curiosidad y determinación con la que se plantaban en la puerta del departamento con sus guitarras o bajos colgando en sus hombros, expectantes por lo que irían el aprender en su clase.

Se haría cargo del desastre mas tarde, ya que sentía su estómago rugir. Sin embargo, antes de emprender su camino hacia su restaurante favorito, en el centro de Las Vegas, debía organizar los últimos detalles para la fiesta sorpresa de Ryan que realizará el día siguiente.  
Introduce su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para extraer su teléfono celular, desbloquea la pantalla para buscar el contacto de la persona que le ayudara a distraer a Ryan hasta que este todo listo para llevarlo a su departamento y así encontrarse con todos sus amigos en una íntima fiesta.  
Una vez encuentra el contacto, decide llamar a aquella bella joven que había conquistado el corazón de su hermano menor.

_Elizabeth Berg._

"¿Hola?" La delicada voz de la rubia llegó a sus oídos tras algunos tonos, se acomoda mejor en el sofá de un color verde menta que se encontraba en una esquina de mal estudio. Cruzo sus piernas, permitiéndose subir sus extremidades al sofá.

"Hola, Elizabeth." Saludo cordialmente.

"¿Que tal, Dall?" Puede escuchar la sonrisa a través de la voz de la joven. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Si." Asiente inconscientemente, a sabiendas de que Elizabeth no podía verlo. "¿Mañana tu y Dan podrían ayudarme a distraer a Ryan para poder hacer su fiesta sorpresa en su piso?" Se siente tonto al decir aquello, puesto que lo que había dicho esta mañana respecto a cómo todos los años realizaba la misma fiesta sorpresa en el departamento de Ryan, era cierto y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento le parecía absurdo.  
Quizás debía hacer otras cosas para el cumpleaños de sus adorado hermano.

"Claro, Dallon." Exclama la rubia del otro lado de la línea. "Le dire a Daniel que lo lleve a comprar otra tonta corbata para su cumpleaños, así habrá tiempo para organizar todo. Si quieres yo te ayudo." Se ofrece amablemente.

"Suena genial." Sonrie maravilloso ante la idea de la joven abogada.

Elizabeth le parecía una mujer maravillosa, hermosa y educada. Desde el momento en que la conoció hacía algunos años sabía que era la persona con quien deseaba que su hermano compartiera su vida, mismo pensamiento que compartían George Ross respecto a la joven, ya que esta trabajaba para él en la firma de abogados.  
Ambos deseaban fervientemente que Ryan y Elizabeth contrajeron matrimonio, tuvieran una linda familia y fueran ellos quienes continuarán con el legado de los Ross.

Sin embargo, jamás creyeron que Daniel Keyes se interpondría entre ellos.

"Dall, me tengo que ir. Debo entrar al juzgado, te llamo más tarde para ponernos de acuerdo. Adiós" Elizabeth se despide rápidamente del castaño, aunque sin perder la amabilidad que tanto que caracterizaba. Suspira satisfecho cuando la llamads ha sido finalizada, apaga su teléfono y se levanta del sofá decidió a ir por a su restaurante favorito de comida japonesa.

Pese a que jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta, ya no solo se encontraba interesado en la comida y el excelente servicio, sino en el joven mesero de cabellera azulada.

_**3:50pm.** _

Una ligera capa de sudor cubre su piel debido a las altas temperaturas del verano, deseando entrar lo más rápido posible al restaurante para dejar así dejar atrás el sofocante calor y sentir la frescura del aire acondicionado.  
De forma automática sus piernas le dirigen hacia aquel lugar donde esperaba saciar su apetito, doblando en la esquina de una de las calles del centro de Las Vegas. Se abre paso entre la multitud de personas que se encontraban en las calles a estas horas, sintiéndose ligeramente sofocando por la cantidad de personas que le rodeaban.

No era un secreto para nadie que, Dallon James Ross tenía un pequeño problema con socializar.

Más obvia la falta de aire para abrirse paso entre las personas, empujando a aquellos que se negaban a dejarle pasar, hasta llegar al restaurante.  
Cuando por fin se encuentra frente al recinto de imponente exterior, se detiene un momento a acomodar el saco que portaba este día y colocar de forma adecuada el moño que había elegido esta mañana.

Su moño era de un rojo carmesí con pequeños detalles en dorado, lo que significa que se encontraba feliz.

Más no sabía si la felicidad que irradiaba a través de su sonrisa y centelleantes orbes azulados, se debía al cumpleaños de su hermano menor el día de mañana, o a que se encontraría de nueva cuenta con Erick.

Niega rotundamente, ya que no podría sentirse de aquella manera.

Él era un hombre felizmente casado.

Había contraído matrimonio apenas un años atrás, con el hombre al que consideraba su primer y verdadero amor. Brendon y él había estado enamorados desde que eran adolescentes, y pese a que su relación había pasado por malos momentos, lograron interponerse ante los problemas puesto que su amor era más grande que todo aquello que pudiera atormentarles.

Nunca podría pensar en otro hombre que no fuera su amado Brendon Urie.

Empuja una de las puertas de cristal, siendo recibido por un cambio drástico de temperatura, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo ante ello. Sujeta la correa del maletín que lleva colgando del hombro, sus dedos se entierran en la tira de cuero en una vano intento por controlar el torbellino de emociones que hay dentro de si.  
Entra a paso lento, admirando el recinto, sus azulados orbes se pasean a través del lujoso restaurante. Las altas paredes, los colores que habitaban en cada detalle como el rojizo de los manteles, la cantidad de vegetación que se utiliza como adornos y la enorme fuente en medio del lugar que brinda la sensación de haber encontrarse en medio de la naturaleza, en un jardín japones.  
Avanza a través de las mesas para llegar a su favorita, una cercana a la entrada pero cerca de la fuente para sentir la brisa del agua. Deja su maletín colgando del respaldo de una de las sillas, al igual que su saco que se quita con sumo cuidado para no provocar arruga alguna, y posteriormente toma asiento de tal forma que la fuente quede frente a él.  
Extrae su celular de su bolsillo trasero para mandar un par de mensajes a los amigos de Ryan, invitándolos a la fiesta de cumpleaños del menor de los Ross.

"Bienvenido, Dallon." La profunda voz un joven lo extra de sus pensamientos algunos minutos tras su llegada, ni siquiera resulta necesario levantar la mirada para saber de quién se trata, con el simple sonido de su voz ya lo sabe, lo que provoca que su corazón de un brinco dentro de su pecho.  
Bloquea la pantalla de su celular, con la esperanza de continuar más tarde con su deber.

"H-Hola, Erick." Saluda cordialmente, sintiéndose torpe por tartamudeando delatando su nerviosismo. Levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la bella figura del joven, observa detalladamente su rostro, delitandose con la sonrisa que curaba las esquinas sus delgados y rosados labios hacia arriba, la forma de su nariz y lo pequeños que se tornan sus orbes castaños cuando sonríe. El crecimiento de su cabello es apenas visible, más deja ver su cabello es un ligeramente oscuro. Su delgada figura se encuentra bien contorneada por lo ajustada que es la camisa del uniforme, al igual que sus largas piernas.

"¿Como has estado?" Cuestiona amablemente el peli-azul, sin borrar la sonrisa que cubre dis labios, entre sus manos sostiene el menudo.

"Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Que tal el trabajo?" Se atreve a seguir con su conversación, intentando convencerse a sí mismo que es completamente inofensiva. Erick hace una mueca que denota fastidio ante la pregunta.

"Aburrido." Sentencia. "Es martes, hay muy poco que hacer." Explica, no ha apartado ni un solo instante su mirada del rostro del rostro Dallon, más lo hace durante un breve segundo para entregarle el menudo, provocando que el castaño niegue repetidamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Ya sabes qu..." Intenta decir, más es interrumpido por Erick.

"Lo de siempre." Sonrie, y coloca una mecha de su azulado cabello detrás de su oreja, agita las pestañas provocando que la respiración de Dallon de acelere.

"S-Si." Su nerviosismo lo traiciona.

"Perfecto." Asiente. "En seguida lo traigo." Dallon observa como el joven gira sobre sus talones y se dirige hacia la cocina, perdiéndose de vista.

Su mente intenta convencerlo de que debería dejar de ir al restaurante, buscar otro lugar no tan lejano al estudio donde pueda disfrutar de una buena comida y así para evitar problemas a futuro.  
Es consciente de que jamás intentaría acercarse al joven, puesto que era un hombre felizmente casado y no estaría dispuesto a arriesgar su matrimonio por un simple aventura de una noche.

No podría lastimar a ninguno de los implicados de tal forma.

No podría engañar a Brendon con otro hombre, puesto que sabía el pelinegro lo amaba con total devoción y no podría soportarlo.  
Tampoco podría forzar al joven a compartirlo, y vivir en una constante vorágine de mentiras.

Debía alejar tales pensamientos, despejar su cabeza y centrarse en la clase de vida que llevaba.

No arriesgaría todo lo que ha construido por un joven mesero al que apenas conoce desde hacía poco tiempo.

_**4:30pm.** _

Observa el hora en su celular, percantandose de que falta una hora hasta su siguiente clase por lo que puede caminar al estudio sin preocuparse, incluso piensa que podría ir a comprar un obsequio para Ryan.

"Aquí tienes." El peli-azul lo extrae de sus pensamientos cuando se acerca para depositar sobre la mesa la bandeja donde se encuentra el recibo de lo consmudo, junto a un par de billetes.

"Gracias, Erick." Le dedica una pequeña sonrisa el joven, quien se limita a asentir antes de girar sobre sus talones para continuar atendiendo al resto de mesas. Por su parte se dispone a ponerse de pie para tomar sus pertenencias y retirarse del lugar, sin siquiera pretender tomar el dinero, puesto que siempre deja lo que él considera buenas propinas.  
Sin embargo, algo llama su atención cuando termina de colocarse el saco.

Un pequeño trozo de papel yace debajo de la bandeja.

Se cuestiona internamente si se encuentra ahí por algún motivo, o solo ha sido dejado por accidente. Sus manos sudan, y su respiración se acelera, sin saber si debe tomarlo o ignorar la presencia de dicho trozo de papel. Parece vacilar, pensar detenidamente cualquier posibilidad o razón.  
Más la curiosidad supera cualquier pensamiento que señala su racionalidad, por lo que con sumo cuidado toma la pequeña bandeja para encontrarse con aquello que represente dicho papel. A simple vista no significa nada, no hay nada escrito en el, solo existe el perfecto blanco. Suspira, encontrándose ciertamente tranquilo con ello.

"Tomalo." Una voz en su cabeza solicita, no sabe de donde proviene dicha idea por lo que durante una fracción de segundo parece pensarlo. Si bien a simple vista parecía encontrarse vacío, sin palabras alguna escrita o dibujo visible, aún existe dentro de su cabeza el latente pensamiento de que debería tomarlo, puesto que un no sabe lo que hay en la parte posterior. "Hazlo." La voz insiste, negándose a aceptar ante sí mismo que quien ha dado la orden es su voz de la conciencia, culpando simplemente a la natural curiosidad.

Sabe de ante mano que las probabilidades de que algo se encuentre al reverso del papel, son apenas del 50%, mientras el otro 50% representa las probabilidades de encontrarse de nueva cuenta con el blanco puro del papel.  
Podria lanzar una moneda al aire para decidir, más solo continuaría existiendo el 50% de probabilidades de que la respuesta sea aquella que él desea obtener.

Y la forma más fácil de obtener aquella respuesta desea era, en efecto, tomarlo y observar el reverso.

No existen más salidas.

Suspira, rendido y curioso. Sus largos y delgados dedos índice y pulgar toman el papel, levantandolo con lentitud, continua observando la parte visible durante un par de segundos, sin saber exactamente qué espera encontrarse. Una fina capa de sudor cubre su piel pese a la frescura que inunda el lugar y la brisa que brinda la fuente, y corazón late vehemente, desconcertado. Cierra los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, miremos donde con sumo cuidado lo toma con la mano contraria, dándole la vuelta para apreciar el reverso.  
Suspira fuertemente, y sus azulados orbes se abren lentamente para encontrarse con una serie de números garanateados de forma desenfadada con un bolígrafo negro. Más aquello que provoca que su respiración se detenga abruptamente, su mente se nuble y su corazón de un vuelco dentro de su pecho resulta ser que debajo yace el nombre que durante las últimas semanas ha rondado su mente y gobernado sus pensamientos.

_ **Erick Corner.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podría definir este capítulo como relleno sumamente necesario, yep.  
> Y siempre tengo un montón de cosas que decir, pero cuando es momento de publicar no me acuerdo de nada y mi mente se queda en blanco.
> 
> Uh, podría dar le pequeño adelanto de que ya he elegido el nombre de la identidad falsa que ha tomado Ryan, y ese el 《Erick Piers Corner》, lo que hace referencia no solo al segundo hombre de Ryan, y el de un par de cosas más. Me ha costado mucho elegirlo, pese a que desde que comencé a idear el fanficc hace meses pensé en el apellido Corner, gracias a Chris Corner aka IAMX, aun ambos nombres me generaban conflictos pero creo que mantener el Erick ayuda y Piers ha venido a mi gracias a leer un par de fics jajaja. 
> 
> Espero que te haya gustado, y gracias por leer. Tu lectura me da ánimos de continuar escribiendo, y realmente valor que alguien lea mi mierda.


	10. 27.

**08.** _**27.** _

**I.**

El sonido de un par de risas hacen eco a través del infinito pasillo, siendo lo único que irrumpe en el silencio sepulcral y cotidiano que suele poseer el edificio. Las blanquecinas paredes son manchadas por las sombras de los hombres que avanzan a paso lento, arrastrando los pies por las negruzcas baldosas donde bien podrían ver sus reflejos plasmados.

"Que tonto eres, Dan." Una sonrisa cubre el rostro del más bajo, quien sostiene al mencionado de un brazo para evitar que tropiece con sus propios pies. Ambos ríen ante la broma del rubio quien finge encontrarse ebrio, tropezando y hablando con torpeza.

"Es en serio, Ry." Refuta, negando con en repetidas ocasiones. "Esos chocolates envinados que comimos me han hecho esto." Una pequeña risa escapa de los finos y rojizos labios de Ryan, antes de pararse sobre la punta de sus pies para depositar un beso en la mejilla de su novio.

"Deja de decir tonterías." Se acercan a la puerta, suelta el brazo de Daniel para extraer las llaves del bolsillo interno de su saco. El rubio muerde sus labios nervioso, mientras observa a Ryan introducir la llave en la cerradura. "Espero que te comportes, porque si Elizabeth te ve así..." Le advierte, la llave gira y la puerta de su departamento se abre.

"¡Sorpresa!" Sus palabras son interrumpidas por el ferviente y alegre grito de las personas que le observan con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros, ante lo que solo atina a fingir asombro.

Sus orbes castaños deambulan a través de la sala de estar de su espacioso departamento en el centro de Las Vegas, encontrándose bajo las resplandecientes lámparas que cuelgan del techo con un enorme pastel que es sujetado por Dallon y Hayley, quienes sonríen ampliamente, mientras el resto de los invitados sostienen entre sus manos vasos de vidrio con lo que sospecha es una mezcla de jugo de naranja con vodka.  
De solo imaginar el sabor de dicha mezcla desea vomitar, más debe mantener las apariencias aun cuando desea rodar los ojos en un gesto de fastidio para girar sobre sus talones y retirarse del lugar.

Ya no soportaba las fiestas sorpresas que organizaba Dallon.

Ya no soportaba las fiestas que hace mucho dejaron de ser sorpresa ya que se tornaron rutinarias, predecibles.

"Feliz cumpleaños, RyRo." Una bella chica rubia se acerca, sus labios carmesí se curvan en una sonrisa que no tarda en imitar. La abraza por la cintura, besando su frente con cariño, meciendo su cuerpo.

"¿De quién ha sido idea? ¿Eh?" Cuestiona contra el oído de la joven, huele su cabello y el aroma de su cuello, deleitandose con la escencia de su novia.

"De Dall." Confiesa entre risas, por lo que el mencionado junto a Hayley, una chica de cabello naranja y pálida piel, bajan el pastel para colocarlo sobre la mesita de cristal que se encuentra en el medio de la sala de estar. Dallon se acerca, sus azulados orbes centellean y una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios, por lo que el menor se aleja de Elizabeth para abrazar a su hermano.

"Felicidades, Ry." Las abrazos del mayor lo rodean, atrayendo el cuerpo del más bajo a hacia su pecho para sumergir en un sofocante abrazo. Ryan desea quejarse, empujarlo y alejarse de su hermano al no soportar su contacto.

"Gracias, Dally." Intenta ser amable, su voz se torna en una falsa felicidad.

"Feliz cumpleaños, George." Una risita escapa de los labios de Hayley, quien se acerca para intentar liberar al joven. Los hermanos Ross se separan para darle la oportunidad a la pelirroja de abrazar el festejado, ambos se sonríen cómplices y se unen en un abrazo. "Ya me cansé de fingir que no quiero golpear su hermoso rostro." La joven comenta en apenas un susurro, rueda los ojos en gesto de fastidio pese a que el más alto no puede verla.

"Te entiendo." Concuerdan y ambos se separan rápidamente para darle inicio a la pequeña fiesta.

Para su suerte Dallon no conocía a sus amigos, por lo que a su pequeña fiesta solamente fueron invitadas aquellas personas con las que ambos habían crecido como Hayley Williams; la prima de Dallon, Spencer Smith; el bravucón que solía atormentarnos en la escuela más era el mejor amigo de Dallon, y Sarah; la mejor amiga de Brendon y la mujer con la que la señora Urie quería que su hijo contrajera matrimonio.  
Su hermano no tenía ni la menor idea de la clase de amigos que tenía, o el círculo en el que se movía, por lo que Jonathan Walker, Mikey Way o Pete Wentz no fueron invitados.

Su hermano se habría desmayado de saber que se regodean entre la escoria de la cuidad.

* * *

**II.**

"Oye, ¿podemos hablar?" La cucharada de pastel que se dirigía a su boca fue detenida por las palabras de Dallon, quien lo mira con los orbes presas del pánico y las cejas juntas en un gesto de preocupación.

"Claro, Dally." Deposita la cuchara en el plato de porcelana perteneciente a la vajilla que solo se usaba en ocasiones especiales, y lamentaba que esta era una ocasión especial por lo que Elizabeth creyó conveniente servir el pastel de chocolate que su hermano y su novia habían comprado. "Disculpen." Le dirige una calida sonrisa a las chicas que se encuentran sentadas junto a él en el sofá de fuero de su sala de estar, quienes simplemente asienten. Hayley y Sarah se miran, sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación, intentando reprimir la satisfecho en sus rostros.

Ambos caminan a través del departamento, Dallon guiado a Ryan hacia un lugar más privado donde pudieran hablar, dejando atrás la sala de estar para dirigirse hacia el balcón. Ryan lo sigue atentamente, observando cada movimiento para intentar descifrar lo aquello de lo que deseaba hablar pese a que tenía una ligera idea de ello.  
Las temblorosas manos del mayor abren la puerta corrediza de cristal, y al hacerlo siente el viento golpear su palido rostro mientras las luces de la cuidad se reflejan en sus azulados orbes.

Suspira sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde dirigir las palabras que mueren por salir de sus delgados labios, más sabiendo que debía ser honesto consigo mismo y decir en voz alta aquello que había invadido su cabeza desde el día anterior, cuando Erick había dejado su número escrito en un trocito de papel.

"¿Que sucede?" Cuestiona Ryan una vez ambos se encuentran afuera, y la puerta ha sido cerrada para que nadie escuche su conversación. El menor observa a Dallon quien se recarga contra el barandal del balcón, y aprecia la forma en que muerde sus labios en señal de nerviosismo. Cruza sus brazos, recargando de igual manera su espalda contra la puerta de cristal y levanta una ceja, interrogante, ante el secretismo de su hermano.

"Ryan, antes que nada necesito que no le cuentes a nadie lo que te diré, muchísimo menos a Bren." Su voz es apenas un susurro, bajo y temeroso de que alguien escuche lo que está a punto de caer de sus labios.

"Me estas asustando, Dall." Los brazos de Ryan caen a sus costados, mientras su ceño se frunce intentado demostrar una falsa preocupación. "¿Que hiciste?".

"No es lo que hice, sino lo que estoy a punto de hacer." Traga saliva, y siente sus orbes azulados se cristalizarse.

"James..." El nombre de su hermano cae de sus labios, y Dallon sabe que la vorágine de sucesos que se desencadenaran a partir de este precisó momento, se ha desatado.

Ha dado el primer paso, y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

"He conocido a este muchacho en el restaurante al que solía llenarnos nuestra madre." Comienza a relatar, su voz tiembla. "Es un mesero, uno bastante lindo, por cierto." Una pequeña risa nerviosa escapa de sus delgados labios, en un intento por cortar la tensión que se ha apoderado del ambiente. Se encuentra incapaz de observar los castaños orbes de hermano, temeroso de ser recibido por aquellos sentimientos que hace años fueron sepultados.  
Teme al rechazo de su hermano, a la rabia por la futura traición, y el rompiento a los valores que se les había inculcado desde la niñez.

"¡¿Acaso te has acostado con él?!" Ryan ahoga un grito, e instintivamente gira su cabeza para observar al interior del temperamento. Y para suerte de ambos, nadie parece haber escuchado. "¿Que sucede contigo, James?" Cuestiona, su ceño se frunce, su voz se torna más grava de lo suele serlo. Sabe de ante mano la respuesta a dicha interrogante, sin embargo, desea obtener una respuesta que hasta el momento solo existe en le mente de Dallon.  
Si bien habían intervenido sus redes sociales, líneas de teléfono y controlado su entorno por completo, había un solo lugar donde no podría entrar y ese resultaba ser su mente.

Necesita saber cuales son los sentimientos que ha provocado Erick Corner en el mayor.

Y sobre todo, cuales son las intenciones que posee.

"Claro que no me he acostado con él, Ryan." Se siente herido por dichas palabras, la sola idea de que su hermano le crea capaz de cometer traición hacia Brendon le lastima.  
Pese a que la idea rondaba por su mente, deslizándose a través de las sábanas durante las calurosas noches de agosto, provocando que las mañanas iniciaran con un baño de agua helada, culpando a alta temperatura, no era capaz de aceptar ni siquiera ante si mismo que la idea se encontraba latente, en lo más profundo de su mente.

"¿Entonces?" Ryan continúa exaltado, más mantiene el tono de su voz bajo para que ninguno de los invitados se percatara de lo que estaba sucediendo. Observa a su hermano temblar, quien continua con los hombros bajos y manteniendo su mirada clavada en el mármol que cubre el suelo del balcón, incapaz de afrontarlo. El silencio se prolongando más de lo deseado lo cual exaspera a Ryan, quien desea obtener la respuesta lo antes posible. "¿Piensas acostarte con él?" Cuestiona, la rabia se desborda a través de su voz. "¿Quieres llevar una doble vida donde juegas a la familia perfecta con Brendon, pero que sus espaldas te acuestas con un mesero?" Apenas susurra, tan bajo que incluso se cuestiona internamente si Dallon le ha escuchado, puesto que no recibe más que silencio por parte de su hermano. "Escucha, Dall. Eres mi hermano y sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo, pero no permitiré que hagas esto." Hace un pausa, sostiene el puente de su nariz entre el dedo índice y pulga de su mano izquierda, intentando controlar sus emociones.  
El reflejo de las luces del interior provoca que el anillo que porta en su mano izquierda brille, mismo anillo que su madre biológica le había regalado en su adolescencia, tras la muerte de la madre de Dallon.

"Dejame explicarte." Palabras se quedan atacastadas en su garganta, incapaces de escapar de sus labios. Lo dicho por Ryan retumba como ecos dispersos en su cabeza.

¿Realmente sería capaz de intentar mantener un amorío con Erick?

"Dime, James." El silencio se rompe tras algunos segundos donde nadie es capaz de emitir palabra, la mirada de Ryan transmite rabia y dolor. "¡Dime!" Su voz se eleva tan solo un poco, más es suficiente para provocar que el delgado y frágil cuerpo de Dallon se estremezca. Esperas gotas de agua salada se suspenden en sus pestañas, amenazando con caer a través de sus mejillas, más intenta contener las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas.

"Y-Yo no lo sé." Murmura, brindando dicha respuesta más para si mismo. "Ry, lamento si he arruinado tu cumpleaños con mis absurdos problemas, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto, y sabes que además de ser mi hermano eres también mi mejor amigo."

"¿Y qué esperabas que te dijera?" Cuestiona. "¿Quieres que te apoye con ello? ¿Esperas que mire a Brendon a los ojos sabiendo que he solpado tus malas decisiones que incluyen traicionar al hombre con quien decidiste casarte, y además es mi mejor amigo?"

"Tienes razón, Ryan. He cometido un pésimo error al tan solo pensarlo." Cede, al ser conciente de la gravedad de aquello que había cruzado su mente.  
No podría cometer un error de tal magnitud, y con ello lastimar a Brendon, o a Erick, e incluso a Ryan.

"Si, te has equivocado." Murmura cansado, solo desea regresar a su pequeña fiesta y continuar degustando del delicioso pastel. Más espera regresar al sofá con una sonrisa de satisfacción colándose a través de sus labios. "No le diré a Brendon nada, pero debes prometer que borraras esa tonta idea de tu cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?" Sentencia, sus orbes avellana se clavan en los azulados de Dallon, quien es apenas capaz de sostener la mirada durante una diminuta fracción de segundo.  
El mayor asiente, y sus orbes caen al suelo, completamente arrepentido de haber permitido que sus absurdos deseos hayan llegado tan lejos en su mente.  
Sin embargo, se alegra infinitamente de que su hermano haya logrado hacer que entrase en razón.

"Te lo prometo." Susurra en un hilo de voz, sus manos se digieren hacia su rostro para limpiar las escasas lágrimas que comenzaban a caer a través de sus mejillas.

"Si rompes tu promesa, te lo juro, James, jamás volveré a dirigirte la palabra nunca más." El menor de los Ross es consciente que ha ido demsiado lejos con dicha amenaza, más sabe que debe ser firme y mantenerse inclinado hacia el lado de Brendon, para que Dallon tema aún más y actúe de forma torpe.  
Ni siquiera espera una réplica por parte de Dallon, pese a saber que jamás seria capaz de emitirla, por lo que gira sobre sus talones y desliza una de las puertas de esos cristal para entrar de nueva cuenta a su departamento.

Ryan Ross sonríe satisfecho una vez se encuentra sentado entre Sarah y Hayley en el sofá, sosteniendo con una de sus manos el plato y con la contraria la chucharita para degustar su pastel de cumpleaños. Encontrándose completamente ajeno al llanto incesante que escapa a través del océano que son los orbes azulados de Dallon quien se debate entre lo que su corazón y su sentido común suplican.

* * *

**III.**

_**Septiembre.** _

Su pierna se mueve de forma inconsciente rebotando contra las baldosas de mármol que cubrían el suelo, detonando el nerviosismo que consume su ser. Sus orbes azules deambulan por el lugar, mientras muerde su labio inferior, impaciente.  
Suspira soltando lentamente el oxígeno dentro de sus pulmones, en un vano intento por mantener la calma, lo cual parece funcionar de forma correcta hasta que divisa una cabellera azulada acompañada de una tenue sonrisa aproximándose.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que visitó el restaurante japonés del señor Watanabe, cuando Erick había dejado aquel trozo de papel donde se encontraba escrito su número de teléfono, así como habían pasado tres semanas desde la pequeña discusión que sostuvo con su hermano.

Traga saliva, sabiendo que encontrarse de nueva cuenta en el restaurante había roto la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo de no regresar durante los siguientes meses, al menos no hasta que Erick ya no trabajase ahí o el joven se haya olvidado de él.  
Más era su restaurante favorito, y el favorito de su madre. Los recuerdos de su madre llevándoles a Ryan y él a comer tras la escuela continuaban aún frescos en su memoria, atesorandolos como un sagrado teroso guardado en su corazón.

No podía abandonar dicha tradición.

"Bienvenido, Dallon." El joven se acerca, manteniendo a un par de paso de la mesa y sonríe ampliamente, mostrando sus blanquecinas y perfectos dientes. Su cabellera se aprecia brillante, sin ni un solo rastro de raíz que interrumpa en sus perfectas mechas de cabello azul.

"H-Hola, Erick." Saluda en murmuró, sus orbes azulados se posan sobre la mesa donde descansa su celular, incapaz de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con los orbes castaños del muchacho.

"¿Por qué no habías venido en todo este tiempo?" Pese a que Dallon no puede contemplar la expresión del peli-azul, por el tono que ha empleado sabe que Erick se encuentra afligido por no haberle visto durante tres semanas.

"Tuve mucha carga laboral." Miente, y sonríe tenuemente para intentar romper me evidente tensión que cubre el ambiente.

"Oh, entiendo." Erick asiente, y se muerde el labio. El joven sabía que no era mas que una burda mentira, puesto que Jonathan Walker le había advertido de las actividades que había realizado el mayor de los Ross durante las últimas semanas.  
La repentina interrupción en su rutina había entorpecido el plan, ya que no solo había dejado de visitar en restaurante sino que también se había distanciado de su hermano Ryan, así como la cancelación de algunas de sus clases particulares durante la última semana.

Por lo que, en este momento debía improvisar.

Se le había indicado que, eventualmente Dallon regresaría, más debía ejercer cierta presión para que ambos comenzaran un contacto externo al que tenían gracias al restaurante. Debía improvisar, y garantizar que la próxima vez que se vieran fuera en un contexto y lugar completamente diferente al actual.

"Pero pudiste haberme mandando un mensaje." La voz de Erick cautivo por completo la atención del castaño quien le dirige una mirada curiosa, para encontrarse con el joven que muerde su labio inferior. Traga saliva de nueva cuenta, comprendiendo que debe ser claro con el joven mesero.

"Escucha, Erick." Sus orbes azulados se pasean por el lugar, solo para darse cuenta de que para suerte de ambos habían muy pocos comensales y tan solo un par de meseros en el restaurante ya que era martes, por lo que podía hablar claramente con Erick sin temor a que alguien escuchara dicha conversación. "S-Soy un hombre felizmente casado, por lo que no creo que haya sido correcto que me dieras tu numero..." Comienza, mas es interrumpido por Erick.

"Sé que eres casado." Ante ello Dallon no pudi evitar dirigirle una mirada interrogante. "Lo digo por anillo." Levanta una de sus manos, misma con la que sostiene el menú y con la contraria señala el dedo anular. "Pero seré sincero contigo, Dallon. Eres hombre sumamente atractivo, y me hubiera arrepentido toda mi vida si jamás me hubiese arriesgado a darte mi numero."  
Los labios de Ross se entrabren, mientras su corazón comienza a latir con vehemencia. La repentina confesión de Erick Corner le había tomado por sorpresa, haciendo que su mundo comenzara a girar a gran velocidad.

Había pasado el último mes y medio de su vida pensando día y noche en el joven mesero, un muchacho al que apenas conocía y de quien tan solo sabía su nombre. Mismo joven quien había robado sus suspiros y confundidos sus sentimientos.  
Ahora que Erick había expresado su sentir, que resultaba similar al propio, no sabía como reaccionar.

Por una parte, Dallon se sentía halagado debido a que un joven poseedor de tal belleza pudiera sentirse atraído hacia un hombre inseguro de si mismo y tímido. Encontrándose enternecido por los pequeños coqueteos que habían comenzado de forma inocentre, con sutiles sonrisas y cumplidos.

Por otra parte, no podía acercase al joven de ninguna manera. No podría acercarse y no verse tentado por ya su mencionada belleza, puesto a que como había dicho, era un hombre felizmente casado.

Se encontraba felizmente casado con el hombre al que consideraba el amor de su vida, su mejor amigo y confidente, a quien admiraba y amaba con todo su ser.

No podía hacerle daño a Brendon de tal manera, y con eso dañarse a sí mismo también.

O eso quería creer.

"Dallon, dame una oportunidad." Tras algunos segundos de silencio, donde nadie emitió palabra alguna, la voz de Erick captó la atención del mayor de los Ross, quien no había apartado su mirada del rostro del joven, más se mantenía atrapado en sus labios. Ambos pares de sobres se encuentran, y Dallon puede sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, la electricidad hace su cuerpo estremecerse. "Te invito a salir." Propone con una tenue sonrisa apenas curvando las esquinas de sus labios, mientras sus orbes castaños transmiten algo que Dallon no puede describir con palabras.

"Erick..." Murmura, las palabras se quedan atrapadas en su garganta, incapaces de caer de sus delgados labios. Sabe que debe rechazar dicha invitación, sin embargo, vacila.

No es capaz de aceptar ante sí mismo que no desea rechazar la invitación, así como tampoco no acepta que en realidad desea aceptar dicha invitación a salir.

"Piensalo, ¿si?" Su voz es suplicante, sus orbes castaños le observan un breve segundo antes de apartarse del rostro de Dallon, para girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse a la cocina, sabiendo de ante mano cuál era la orden del castaño y con la intención de apresurarse para que ninguno de sus compañeros se cuestionara el porqué se quedó conversando con uno de los comensales durante tantos minutos.

Erick cruza los dedos mientras se dirige a la cocina, caminando a través de las mesas, esperando que la suerte le sonriera y Dallon al fin decidiera aceptar su invitación a salir.

El castaño observa la figura del joven desparecer de su vista, y un suspiro cae de sus labios, incapaz tomar una decisión. Niega con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, en un vano intento por ahuyentar la sola idea de aceptar la invitación de Erick.

No podía hacerlo.

No debía aceptar la invitación del joven.

Sin embargo, la decisión había sido tomada de forma casi inconsciente semanas antes, cuando había agendado el número de Erick en su celular.

Simplemente, Dallon James Ross había retrasado el hecho.

* * *

**IV.**

El delgado y frágil cuerpo del menor se posa sobre sus caderas, colocando ambas piernas a cada lado, mientras sus labios se unen en un húmedo beso. Introduce sus manos dentro de la camiseta blanca del muchacho, para así deslizar sus manos a través de su espalda, permitiéndose sentir la suave piel.  
No comprende muy bien como es que las cosas tomaron este rumbo, en el que ambos se encontraban en el sofá del departamento compartiendo un obsceno beso, con el castaño sobre él, jadeando y sudando. Sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que no lo estaba disfrutando.  
El joven se aparta un breve instante en el que observa como se sienta sobre sus caderas para posteriormente quitarse la camiseta y permitirle ver la pálida piel que ocultaba la prenda, contemplando así su delgada figura, la pequeña curva en su cintura y sus delicados musculos. Observa la sonrisa que se posa sobre sus gruesos labios mismos que brillan debido a la saliva que los cubre, y pese a que la iluminación es escasa siendo la única fuente de luz la televisión, aún puede apreciar sus pupilas dilatas producto de la adrenalina y lujuria que recorre su cuerpo.

Durante ese breve instante se cuestiona internamente en que momento dejó de percibir a su amigo solo como lo que fue durante años, un amigo, y le dio paso a los pensamientos que ahora nublan su mente.

¿En qué momento los sentimientos de hermandad se marcharon para darle paso al deseo?

¿En qué momento había comenzado a verlo de esta forma?

¿En qué momento había comenzado a desear besas sus labios, acariciar su piel, sentir el sabor de su saliva y hundirse en el aroma de su cuerpo?

¿En qué momento había comenzado a desear poseerlo?

Sus labios se unen de nueva cuenta de forma violenta cuando el menor arroja su camiseta a algún desconocido paradero, más no le importa, simplemente se inclina para continuar su tarea. Coloca sus manos sobre las caderas del castaño atrayendalas más hacia si permitiendo restregarles restregar sus crecientes erecciones, sus labios se entre abren permitiéndole al contrario introducir su lengua, comenzando así una batalla por saber quien domina a quien.  
Puede escuchar los jadeos del menor cada vez que se separan apenas unos centímetros para tomar aire antes de unir sus labios de nueva cuenta, aún sobre el sonido de la televisión y los ruidos exteriores de la ciudad, incluso puede escuchar su respiración agitada.  
Se encuentra totalmente perdido en el momento por lo que apenas logra percibir como las manos del castaño comienzan a desabotonar su camisa, para posteriormente abrirla y permitirse tocar su pecho.

"Josh." Gime cuando el castaño abandona sus labios y comienza a besar su cuello. Sus manos continúan acariciando la espalda del contrario, sintiendo cada músculo tensarse. Lo atrae más hacia él, sus pechos encontrase completamente unidos apenas siendo separados por una fina capa de sudor que cubría sus cuerpos, mientras siente los dientes de Josh rozando la piel de su cuello, su lengua deslizándose a través de la blanquecina piel y sus labios succionando tan solo un poco.  
Sabia que aquello no dejaría marca alguna, más una parte de él deseaba que dejara tan solo un par, dejando así en claro que él era el único dueño de su corazón, y demostrando la naturaleza de su... ¿relación?

Sus orbes castaños se abren abruptamente ante dicho pensamiento, la incertidumbre lo golpearon de forma violenta.

No sabía cuál era el estado de su relación.

Habían pasado las ultimas semanas envueltos en una extraña niebla de enamoramiento y pasión, durmiendo juntos cada noche para despertar cada mañana envueltos en los brazos del otro, y al regresar a casa cada tarde tras el trabajo, apenas la puerta del departamento era cerrada ambos caían a tropezones sobre la alfombra o el sofá para despojarse de sus ropas entre besos y jadeos, dándole rienda suelta sus instintos.  
Sin embargo, hasta el momento no habían hablado al respecto.  
Josh no parecía interesado en darle un nombre, y por su parte, él sentía las mejillas arder de vergüenza ante la sola idea de comenzar dicha conversación.

Coloca sus manos sobre los hombros del castaño para alejarlo, separándo así sus labios con un húmedo sonido. Ambos se miran, atónitos y extasiados.  
El cabello de Josh se encuentra revuelto, mientras sus mejillas están sonrojadas, su desnudo pecho sube y baja violentamente. Su rostro es apenas acariciado suavemente por la tenue luz del televisor que se encontraban mirando hasta que los besos subieron de todos, hace algunos minutos.

"¿Que sucede, Ry?" La voz ronca del joven no ayuda en lo absoluto, aunado a la visión que tenia el peli-azul debajo de él, no ayudaban en su latente deseo por ignorar sus inquietudes y dejarse llevar de nueva cuenta.  
Mas sabia que debía imponerse ante sus propios deseos, teniendo que aclarar lo que sucedía.

"¿Que estamos haciendo?" Cuestona, sus manos continúan sobre los hombros de Josh, acariciandolos de forma inconsciente, sus pulgares dando círculos sobre la piel expuesta.  
Su voz delata el miedo que inunda su ser, puesto que no deseaba que el menor creyera erróneamente que podían simplemente tener sexo y obviar los sentimientos que durante años los habían atormentado, basando su amistad en ello.  
Sabia que Josh no era la clase de chicos que solo buscaban una aventura y luego se olvidaban de sus amantes, sin involucrar sus sentimientos.

Más debía tener sumo cuidado después de lo sucedido con Ronnie Radek.

"¿Qué?" El menor no comprende a lo que se refiere.

"Desde lo que sucedió en la fiesta de Awsten hemos estado haciendo esto." Hace un ademán con la cabeza intentando señalar lo sucedido, sin querer utilizar palabras para decirlo puesto que le causaba vergüenza. "Y pese a que acordamos intentarlo solo nos hemos dedicado a tener este tipo de encuentros." Un sonoro suspiro escapa de los labios de Josh, quien solo atina a dejarse caer sobre el sofá. Para su suerte el menor había elegido el sofa más amplio que había en la tienda, lo que siempre les permitió dormir ahí cuando se trasnochaban jugando videojuegos o viendo películas, o más recientemente, cuando terminaban jadeando y sudando.  
Ambos se sientan, sus rodillas tocándose y pese a que aún conservan sus pantalones, se puede sentir la electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos al tocarse.

"Escucha, Ryan." Comienza, y por el tono que ha empleado no puede evitar esperar lo peor.  
Su corazón se encontraría roto al finalizar la noche, volvería a dormir solo en su cama y su amistad jamás volvería a ser la misma. Los besos y las caricias habrían llegado a su fatídico final cuando hace poco habían comenzando, cediendo su lugar al dolor y tristeza de saber que lo que comenzaron aquella noche de agosto jamás floreció, marchitandose sin antes ver el otoño.  
"Te quiero." Sin embargo, el golpe que esperaba nunca llegó. Ambos par de orbes castaños se encuentran en medio de la oscuridad, y pese a esta Ryan puede contemplar la honestidad en sus palabras. "Lamento si lo que ha estado sucediendo te ha hecho sentir a la deriva en cuanto a nuestra relación, pero te puedo prometer que mis sentimientos son reales y te quiero más de lo que podría cuantificar en palabras." Las palabras del menor le hacen curvar las esquinas de sus labios, y su corazón acelerarse.

"También te quiero, Josh." Expresa tomando su mano para entrelaza sus dedos, se inclina hacia adelante para depositar un cálido beso sobre los canosos labios del joven, donde logra sentir la sonrisa que se posa sobre ellos.

"¿Que te parece si hacemos las cosas bien y vamos a cenar?" Murmura contra los labios de Ryan, apenas habiéndose sepadado un par de centímetros. "Aún no hemos tenido una cita, y tampoco hemos cenado todavia." Una pequeña risa inunda los oídos del peli-azul, quien concuerda en ambos hechos. Siente su estómago rugir, puesto que en efecto, aún no había cenado y comenzaba a anochecer.

Más eso podría esperar.

"Podemos salir más tarde." Ryan une sus labios de nueva cuenta, lo que toma por sorpresa al castaño aunque no tarde en seguir los movimientos de los labios del mayor sobre los suyos. "Ahora hay asuntos más importantes." Murmura contra los labios de Josh, sus manos se encuentran sobre las mejillas del joven quien rápidamente se pone de pie para regresar a su posición inicial, sentándose sobre el regazo de Ryan.

La espalda del peli-azul golpea el respaldo del sofá, más no le importa cuando sus manos recorren de nueva cuenta la espalda de Josh y sus labios se unen en un obsceno beso donde sus lenguas se acarician. Un diminuto hilo de saliva cae a través de las esquinas de sus bocas, las manos de Josh se enredan en las mechas de azulado cabello de Ryan, en un vano intento por profundizar aún más el beso.

"Josh." El nombre de su amante escapa de sus labios cuando el castaño comienza a mover sus caderas, restregando su trasero contra la creciente erección de Ryan.

El sonido del celular que Jonathan Walker le ha entregado a Ryan ha comenzado a sonar, la pantalla se enciende mostrando el mensaje de un número que aún no se encontraba registrado. Mismo que reza:

《Hola, Erick.  
Me preguntaba si aún se mantiene tu invitación a salir, espero que sí :)

Atte: Dallon Ross.》

Sin embargo, nadie le presta atención al aparato que se encontraba dentro de la mochila que Ryan arrojó junto a la puerta al llegar a casa, mucho menos cuando los jadeos inundan el departamento opacando el sonido del exterior, el ruido de la televisión así como también el tono designado que tiene el celular al recibir una notificación.  
Y nadie leerá el mensaje durante las siguientes horas puesto que las manos de Ryan se dirigen al pantalón del castaño, intentando torpemente desabotonarlo y bajar el cierre, mientras deposita besos sobre el desnudo pecho de Josh, mismos que provocan que pequeños gemidos escapen de los labios húmedos del joven.

No seria sino hasta horas más tarde que Ryan se daría cuenta que los coqueteos de Erick Piers Corner habían funcionado exitosamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le voy a copiar el "tiempo de explicaciones" a un ficc que ame durante la adolescencia llamado "livin la vida cobra", el cual les recomiendo si aman los fics con comedia.
> 
> • Como se podrán haber dado cuenta, Ryan y Dallon no son hermanos biológicos, (aunque en realidad si existe un parentesco, pero eso se sabrá muchísimo más adelante), sino que la madre de Dall contrajo matrimonio con el padre de Ryro, cuando ambos eran muy pequeños. Y de eso hablaré más adelante.  
> • En teoría e siguiente capítulo es un extra sobre la vida de Ryan y Josh apenas llegados a Las Vegas.  
> • Habrá extras sobre la adolescencia de los Ross más adelante, para que se entienda porque Ryro odia a Dallon.


End file.
